The Neighbors: A new Emaya story
by salsa3344
Summary: This is an Emaya story. The Sullivans move to a New York suburb next door to the Graysons. Both couples husbands travel for work leaving the wives at home. Soon the wives look forward to their husbands business trips so they can spend more time together just the two of them. Hmmmmm.
1. Meeting the Sullivans

**"The Neighbors"**

**The Grayson's live in the New York suburbs; just a short train ride into the city. A new couple, the Sullivan's, have just moved in next door. The couples are around the same age and have been married for about the same number of years. Both couples' husbands travel a lot for work so the wives are spending quite a bit of time together getting to know each other. They soon look forward to their husbands' business trips so that they can do more things, just the two of them. **

**Hmmmm. Where am I going with this?**

**Characters: Maya Grayson, Josh Grayson, Emily Sullivan, Ryan Sullivan**

**This story is M rated.**

**Chapter 1: The Sullivans**

_My name is Emily Fields, I mean Sullivan. I have been married for about four years to my husband Ryan. We met in college and have been together ever since. My husband is twenty-eight and I am twenty-six. He is a software engineer who has worked for the same company since graduating from college. Ryan was recently asked to transfer to the East Coast. He is very good at what he does for someone so young. We discussed the move and I was happy to do it since my family lives in Pennsylvania. I love the fact that we are just a train ride away from the city so we will never be bored. The town we chose to live in is a nice New York suburb with a great school system if we decide to start a family. We got married young according to today's standards so I want to make sure we have a stable future before we settle down with kids. I look forward to meeting our new neighbors and I'm really hoping they are a young couple like us so that we can do stuff together. It would be nice to make friends with someone who can help me, I mean us get acclimated to this area. _

**_The Sullivan's move in…_**

_There it is our new home! It's absolutely beautiful; a nicely groomed front yard, a lovely porch to sit and read or have our morning coffee, tons of space inside, an amazing backyard. It's everything I could have hoped for. The movers are already bringing our things inside so my husband starts directing them as I continue to take in our wonderful new house. Unbeknownst to me, our neighbor has walked over to see if we need any help. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't even hear her._

"Hi, you must be our new neighbors. Well that's kind of obvious. Hello?"

_I shake my head out of my daydreaming and turn to the voice that is talking to me. She is wearing tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt. She has a smooth cinnamon complexion, beautiful long straight dark hair, an amazingly white sparkling smile, big brown eyes and an incredible body to go with it. I am lost in my thoughts as I didn't expect our new neighbor to be so sexy. Did I just say that she's sexy? Whoa. I don't think I've ever looked at a woman like this before. _

"Hi, are you there?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed and deep in thought about the move and everything."

"I so get that."

"I'm Emily Sullivan and my husband Ryan is inside directing everyone."

"Well I'm your one woman welcoming committee Maya Grayson."

_She walks closer to me and gives me a hug. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me in close to her body. Her hand caresses my back gently, moving up and down. I hug her back with my eyes closed as I'm kind of enjoying her touch. My eyes snap open as my thoughts are going there again. What the hell, I just met this person. It must be jetlag. We break the hug and she says,_

"I'm so glad you're a young couple like my husband and I."

"Is your husband home?"

"No. But he, Josh should be home any minute. In the meantime, I'd love to help in any way I can. What can I do?"

_For starters you can hug me again and…Oh my god Emily! I shake out of my uncharacteristic thoughts and invite her inside._

"I have all the kitchen stuff to put away. Do you think you could help me with that?"

"I'd love too. This way we can talk and get to know each other better."

_I smile at her, looking her up and down. Oh no, did I just do that? Did she catch me doing that? If she did, she didn't react like she did. I'll just open some boxes and focus on putting our things away. While we are removing the things in the boxes, Maya's phone rings. _

"Oh, it's Josh. Hey, I'm at the new neighbor's house helping them unpack their things. Why don't you come over so you can introduce yourself? I'm getting to know Emily and you can get to know her husband Ryan. Yeah, I think we'll be seeing a lot of them."

_Maya winks at me as she says this. I put my head down, I'm blushing so hard. Wow, I don't think I've ever had a girl crush before! _

"So that was Josh. He's going to change and head over to help out."

"That's great. I can't believe the very first day we move in, I feel so welcome. It's kind of a relief."

"Oh, I'm so glad. I think we're going to be great friends. Don't be surprised if I'm over quite a bit since my husband's job has him traveling all over the world."

"Well I'd be happy to have you over since my husband's job has him traveling a lot too."

_She seems to perk up when I mention this. She tilts her head as her eyes lock onto mine. We just kind of stare at each other for what seems like several minutes until we hear the doorbell ring. We snap out of our gaze, giggling to ourselves._

"I'll get it. It's probably Josh," states Maya.

_I watch her bounce to the door unable to look away. This girl crush thing is unexpected and kind of hot. I smile to myself. _

"Hey Emily, this is my husband Josh. Josh this is our new neighbor Emily."

_I extend my hand to her handsome husband. They actually make a really nice couple. He is tall, with blond hair, blue eyes, clean shaven, a killer smile and he smells really good. They say opposites attract and they couldn't be more opposite. I call for my husband to meet the Grayson's_.

"Maya, Josh, this is my husband Ryan."

_The guys shake hands and Maya gives Ryan a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. I guess she's friendly with everyone. _

"It's great to meet you both. My wife and I were hoping our neighbors would be around our age and more importantly that you would be friendly. I guess we lucked out in both areas," observes Ryan.

"So, Ryan, what brings you to New York?" asks Josh politely.

"I'm a software engineer. I was transferred from the West Coast and I'll be working in the city. But I do travel a lot for my job so I'm a little apprehensive about leaving Emily since we don't know too many people yet."

"I travel a lot too. I'm a Senior Project Manager. I have to leave my beautiful wife more than I would like to. I feel a little guilty about that but now that she has your lovely wife to play with I don't feel so bad."

_Everyone laughs but I can feel Maya eye sexing me, like she wants her husband to travel so she __**can**__ play with me. That's stupid. I'm so reading into things. _

"Actually, Josh, I kind of feel better knowing that I will be leaving Emily in your wife's very capable hands."

"Very capable," repeats Maya with a smile and a super sexy eyebrow arch.

_My breathing is getting a bit heavy. I cough to regain my senses._

"What company do you work for?" asks Josh.

"Oh, it's called World Technology Inc.," says Ryan.

"What a coincidence. I work for that company too. I bet you and I will be working together quite a bit which means we will be traveling at the same time."

"I can't believe it. This couldn't have worked out better," replies Ryan.

"That means our wives will be spending quite a bit of time together. Are you okay with that Maya?" asks Josh.

"I'm thrilled. I thought I would be the third wheel but knowing I get Emily all to myself is way better," flirts Maya with a wink and a smile.

"So I guess you and I are going to be spending a good amount of time together," I conclude.

"Are you okay with that?" asks Maya not so innocently.

"Of course I'm okay with that. Here I thought I would be doing a lot of things on my own but now I know I have someone to do them with," I say a little too excitedly.

"Emily, you can count on me to be there for you and to show you around town. I can also be a great chaperone in the city," assumes Maya.

"Yeah, that would be great. I've never been to New York City and I bet you would not disappoint as a chaperone."

"Hell no! I think you and I are going to be amazing friends!" she says enthusiastically.

_I like this girl. I'm a little apprehensive about what she might show me in the city because she seems to have a mischievous streak which I am lacking but find intriguing._

"So, Josh you into sports?" asks Ryan.

"Yeah."

"Good, cuz now I'll have someone to watch with, that is if you don't mind."

"No not at all. That would be great. We'll have a couple of beers while the wives drink their wine by the pool," laughs Josh.

"You have a pool?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's great. I take a swim every morning," informs Maya.

"Really, cuz my wife would love to join you," insists Ryan.

_I give him a look, like what are you talking about?_

"Emily is being shy. She's an amazing swimmer. She was worried about not being able to keep it up since we don't have a pool here," offers Ryan.

"I would love to swim with you Emily! It would be nice to have someone to keep me honest. A little competition might be good for both of us," flirts Maya.

_Is she really flirting with me? No. She's just happy to have someone to share her interests with. Yeah that has to be it. _

"Okay then. I guess we will be swimming together," I decide.

"So Ryan, show me the man room. You do have a man room don't you?"

"Of course. Hey girls I'm going to give Josh the tour. You want to join?" asks Ryan.

"No. You two go on ahead. I told Emily I'd help her unpack her kitchen things. The sooner we do that, the sooner you get to eat," explains Maya.

"Good point. We'll catch up with you girls later," agrees Ryan.

"So, you're a swimmer. What other skills do you have?" asks Maya in a very interested tone.

"Well, I guess you could say that swimming is one of my passions. I also like to write. So this novel I've been working on would be my other passion, though I've been struggling with it lately. I guess my mind is a bit preoccupied at the moment but hopefully this change of scenery will inspire me," I say with a smidgen of flirtiness.

"I hope I'm inspiring," responds Maya with a suggestive head tilt.

_I need to change the subject. Let's talk about Maya._

"So Maya, do you work?"

"Yes I do. I work at an art gallery in the city."

"Are you an artist?"

"I'd like to think so. I guess you could call me an up and comer. The owner gives me wall space to exhibit my original paintings at his art shows."

"That's great! I would love to see your work."

"I would love to show it to you."

_My eyes open wide for a split second and I smile shyly as I look back at the box I am unpacking. She __**is **__flirting with me._

"Do you paint anything in particular?"

"Mostly nudes," she says as she looks me up and down.

_She's not even disguising it anymore!_

"Nudes? Wow that's a lot of nakedness."

_We both laugh. _

"Em, its art. Beautiful bodies were meant to be painted or sculpted and shared with those who admire their beauty. You will definitely have to pose for me."

_First of all, did she just call me Em? How did she know I like to be called that? And did she just say she wants to see me naked?_

"Maya, I'm flattered that you think that about me but I'm a little too shy to do something like that."

"Well the models usually have a glass of wine to calm their nerves which seems to help."

"It's going to take more than a glass of wine for me to be naked."

"Oh yeah. Like how much more?"

_I can't stop smiling. This girl gets right too it, doesn't she. Damn. _

"You're funny. I'm going to have to find something to do with myself now that I know you will be in the city a lot," I slyly move the conversation along.

"Are you interested in a full or part time job?"

"I would probably want something part time so I can acclimate myself to the area. There's a lot to see and I need to familiarize myself with the basics like grocery shopping and stuff."

"Well I can show you around town and take you into the city if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like."

"And if you want something part time to do, I know the art gallery is looking for a greeter. I think you would be great at that."

"What does a greeter do?"

"When we have a showing, someone needs to welcome the clientele. You would have to dress up and learn about the different artists being shown. You know, sound like you know what you're talking about without really knowing."

"You mean I need to fake it."

"Exactly."

"I don't know. I'm kind of shy."

"Well, I think you'd be great even though we just met. And I would be there with you to offer any needed support. It doesn't hurt to think about it."

"Ya know what? You're right. I'll definitely think about it."

_Maya is so awesome. She is kind and really making an effort to help me fit in. Maybe I will take her up on her offer especially if I'm going to be looking for things to do with Ryan away on business. _

_The day moves on. Most of the unpacking is done thanks to Maya and Josh. We got to know each other and we had a great time doing so. We say our goodbyes, thanking the Grayson's for all their help. _

"So, Em, don't forget to join me for that morning swim. After today, it's going to make you feel relaxed."

"I agree. I will be over at what time?"

"How does 8am sound? And don't worry, the pool's heated."

"8am sounds great."

_Josh and Ryan shake hands while Maya rises up on her toes to give me a sort of air kiss on my cheek but I somehow get our signals crossed as I lean towards her catching the corner of her lips with mine. We pull away, both smiling shyly as Josh extends a hug to me and Ryan extends a hug to Maya. The two of them leave arm in arm. Maya peaks over her shoulder smiling. I smile back. _

"So, babe, they were so nice and welcoming weren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad you have a guy friend to hang out with."

"And I'm so glad you have Maya while I'm away."

_I have Maya. Just the way he said it gives me goose bumps. I shake the feeling away. Maya and I are going to be good friends. And good friends can crush on each other. It doesn't mean anything. Does it?_

_Ryan and I go to our bedroom. It's all set up thanks to all the extra help we got today. _

"So, how 'bout we christen the new home?" suggests Ryan seductively.

"Mmmm. I'd like that. But first we need to shower."

"I like that idea too."

_Ryan and I get in the shower together. We kiss each other passionately. While I'm washing my hair, he washes my body. His hands feel so good all over me. My nipples are responding to his touch. I close my eyes as he places his mouth over my breast. He cups my breast with his hand as he forces as much of it into his mouth as he can. It feels so good. I rinse my hair as he continues his skillfulness. My mind starts to go back to the day's events. I see Maya for the first time. I see her fit body from head to toe. I see that sexy smile and that glint in her eyes. Oh and that head tilt; can't forget about that head tilt. I feel her hug as she caresses me. I replay the sort of kiss on the lips. I smile widely and start to moan. But am I moaning because of what my husband is doing to me or because of the thoughts I'm having about Maya…Mmmmmm…_

**I hope you enjoyed this. It's kind of refreshing to take them out of the PLL mix. **

**No 'A'. No Paige. **

**Yes continue. No this sucks. What would you like me to do?**


	2. Meeting the Graysons

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I really love how this story is shaping up. I hope you love it too!**

**Now that you know about the Sullivan's, it's time to find out more about the Grayson's. Let's see what Maya's point of view is upon meeting the new neighbors.**

**You'll have to wait for sexy time between Emily and Maya in this story. They need to do the dance before they do the deed!**

**Chapter 2: The Grayson's**

_My name is Maya St. Germain. Actually that's my maiden name. I use it in the Art world as the moniker for my paintings. I go by Maya Grayson now. I have been married to my husband Josh for five years. He is thirty and I am twenty-eight. I am kind of a free spirit which is what I think attracted Josh to me. We have a great relationship though he travels quite a bit. We decided to hold off on having a family until he spends less time traveling. And I don't think I'm ready to be a mom just yet. The only downside about Josh's job is that I'm left alone quite a bit. So, I really hope our new neighbors are about our age so that I will feel more comfortable around them when Josh is away. Well, I guess I'm about to find out as I can see that the moving vans have arrived. I will be the official welcoming committee by offering my services to our new neighbors and more importantly to find out if we make a good match._

_I walk down the driveway towards their house. I see a beautiful dark haired woman looking at the house. She is very deep in thought so I take this opportunity to get a good look at her. She is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy though on her a garbage bag would look great. She has a gorgeous head of hair, tan complexion, toned body and she looks of Asian descent. I have to say I have never seen a more natural exotic beauty than what I am looking at right this instant. I'm happily married for five years now but I have to say I would so… Damn Maya, chill. You don't even know this girl. What if she's as dumb as a box of rocks? Then you'll never get rid of her. Okay, this is it; I'm going to introduce myself. _

_At first she doesn't hear me but then she is all apologetic. She looks at me; actually I think she's checking me out too. I mean if we didn't have our husbands, we would look so good together. Maya, calm down. I finally get her attention so I offer my services, unpacking services that is. We start unpacking boxes in the kitchen and I can feel her looking me up and down. I kind of like it. I do get checked out by other women but this time it feels a little different. I pretend I don't notice her eye sexing me but, I so did. She's nervous around me. I kind of like that. And definitely not as dumb as a box of rocks! Thank god!_

_My husband arrives shortly afterwards and Emily introduces us to her husband Ryan. He's cute. He has this GQ kind of stubble on his face with dark hair, brown eyes and it looks like he goes to the gym. He is a couple inches taller than Emily and I have to say they make a really cute couple. We find out our husbands will be working for the same company and will most likely be sent away on the same business trips. I couldn't be more thrilled. This means I get to spend time getting to know Emily without feeling like a third wheel! I'll show her around town, I'll bring her to the city and we'll sit by our fireplace getting to know each other. She will definitely be in very capable hands. And thank you Josh for saying I will have Emily to play with while you are away. Nothing like giving me permission!_

_I work at an art gallery and I would give my left arm to paint Emily in the nude. Her body is so striking, not skinny gross like most women are today. I'm just not sure I could handle seeing her naked. My mind is going where it doesn't often go. All the other people I've painted nude, I've never had a sexual attraction to. I've just admired their beautiful bodies. I think I might be more hands on with Emily than I normally would be though if she stood naked before me. Wow, Maya! You have got to bring this back to a friendship level. That's what you are going to be, friends, good friends. I just wish my head and my body would believe that. There goes that free spiritedness!_

_When I tell her she should pose nude for me, she gets all nervous. It's so cute. But I don't pressure her. I want her to be comfortable with me since we will most likely be spending a lot of time together. _

_We talk about her interests and it turns out she likes to swim. She will be joining me in the morning. I have to say, I think I'm looking more forward to my morning swim than usual. I hope she wears a bikini. I'm definitely wearing the smallest one I own. She won't be able to stop looking. Wait a second, why am I going to such great lengths to impress Emily with my body. We're going to be great friends. That's it. I love my husband and she loves hers. I guess I must have a girl crush. A woman can admire another woman's beauty and it doesn't have to mean anything, right? But I have to say, the flirting is a lot of fun! _

_Anyway, she also said that she is in the process of writing a novel but she feels a little stuck. She needs to relax and our hot tub would do just that. Another excuse to get her in a bikini, I just can't shake the image! Back to her writing, I'd kinda like to know what kind of novel it is. I would really like to inspire her. Hmmm. Let's see, two people destined to be together. I could live vicariously through her writing! Well, a little fantasizing never hurt anyone, has it?_

_I find out that she would like to get a part time job so I try to convince her to take the position at the art gallery. She would be perfect. She's beautiful and intelligent and most of all, people would hang on her every word. I'm sure she would have no problem getting people to listen to her. Emily does have a nice tone of voice; I could definitely be swayed by just her vocals. If she does take the job then she and I could spend more time together getting to know each other. I would have someone to ride home with on the train when we have a showing. Yeah that would be nice. It does get kind of lonely after a while._

_So, it's time for my husband and me to get going. Before I go to say goodbye, I remind Emily to come over at 8am for our swim. I get on my tip toes to kiss her cheek but for some reason she lowers her head and we end up kissing the side of each other's mouths. I'm a bit taken aback by this, it actually makes me give her a shy kind of smile but I notice she is doing the same thing. What just happened? My husband and I leave their house but I can't resist peaking over my shoulder to get one last look at Emily. I smile and she smiles back sweetly. Hmmm. Did she really try to kiss me? Maybe next time I'll be ready, without the shyness. _

_Josh and I get ready for bed. After we shower, I lie down naked and he lies on top of me. He kisses me down my body to between my legs. Hmmm, this is different usually I go down on him first. But I don't mind, it feels so good. So good in fact that I start to drift away in my thoughts. I see Emily for the first time, I see her natural exotic self, I see her shy smile, I see her sexy mane, I see her from head to toe and I see her sweet, sweet mouth. I envision those full pouty lips pressed against me. Oh my god, I'm going to explode. Josh is so excited he can just slip right into me. He starts to thrust himself between my legs. He's going in hard and I let him. I moan as I imagine painting Emily's naked body; her nipples, her curves, her bottom, her sexy beautiful center! I cum again loudly and so does my husband. He tells me how incredible that was and I agree except I'm not sure why I came like a waterfall multiple times. I love having sex with my husband but something was different about tonight…could that something actually be a someone? Could it be Emily…_

**I hope you liked Maya's interpretation of meeting the new neighbors. **

**More to come…**

**_And thanks to those of you who take the time to make comments. It does let me know that there is an audience out there enjoying my writing but then again the over 11,000 views of my stories lets me know that too! So thank you for reading!_**


	3. The Morning Swim

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I'm feeling generous today. Here's another chapter to read during the storm!**

**I'm loving this story. I hope you are too! **

**Chapter 3: The Morning Swim**

_Ryan wakes me up at 7am so I can get ready for my swim with Maya. He kisses me on the forehead and says his goodbyes as he is off to work. Josh offered to give Ryan a ride to the train so they can go to the city together. Ryan takes this opportunity so he can learn more about the company and possible projects he will be working on. I'm all alone in my bed trying not to think about Maya in a bikini. Actually maybe I should so I'm not so nervous when I actually see her. I'm being silly. I'm just going to get up and do some stretching before I go over. I also need to pick out the perfect bikini to wear. I don't want to wear one that I'm falling out of and I don't want to wear one that hides everything. I finally find a black one that shows some flesh up top and a little cheekiness in the back. After I stretch, I get on my bikini throwing on some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. I slip on my pair of Adidas slides and walk over. _

_The gate is unlocked so I make my way into the backyard. I hear a splash so I know she has already started her morning ritual. I enter the pool area just in time to see this beautiful creature emerge from under water. She steps out of the pool in a white barely there bikini with a sash shay in her stride. I don't think she notices me as I haven't walked onto the pool deck yet. It feels like I'm watching her in slow motion as she lifts her arms so her hands can push her sleek hair off of her face while her head tosses back exposing the flesh seeping out of her top. She turns ever so slightly giving me a backside view of her cheeks escaping her bottoms. Damn that girl's got a tight ass. I decide I've stared long enough and I make my way towards her._

"Hey Maya, I see you started without me," I say with a splash of humor trying to find someplace to focus my eyes.

_She turns to me and says,_

"Hey Em, well I like to get wet before I concentrate on my laps."

_She winks at me as she says this. _

"I'm so glad you came over. Nice sweatpants, now let's see what's under them. Why don't you put your stuff on the lounge chair and we'll get started."

_She gets right to it doesn't she. I think I like that about her. _

"Maya, you have an amazing set up back here. Your pool is enormous. Love the bar too."

"Josh and I like to have a cocktail while we enjoy the hot tub."

"You have a hot tub too?"

"Right over there. We'll have to sit in it for a bit after our swim. That is if you're okay with that."

"I'm so okay with that, "I say a little too excitedly.

_I can tell she noticed because she smiles and winks at me again! Damn, nothing gets by her. _

"Em, let's get started. It's still a little chilly and I can see you're getting a bit nipply."

_Did she just say I'm getting a bit nipply? Oh my god she totally did! _

"Love the bikini by the way. It shows off your curves in all the right places."

_My eyes go wide as I can't believe she is being so upfront. Her eyes look me up and down. Damn that eye sex!_

"Thanks. Love yours too."

"I hope so I picked it out just for you."

_Now she's giving me the sexy eyebrow arch. I shake it off as I take my spot at the edge of the pool._

"So is this a race or are we going at our own pace?" I ask.

"I think a race would be kind of fun, don't you?"

"Be prepared to lose then."

"Oh, so now you're being Miss Cocky. Well, we'll just see about that."

_We dive into the pool at the same time. Damn she's got quite the lung power as she swims underwater a little longer than I do. I start my stroke to the other end of the pool when her head finally comes up for air. She is to the left of me so I can see her as I take a breath. I'm distracted by her grace and agility. Maya does the flip turn just before me but when I get underwater I open my eyes to see her from a different view. She has perfectly toned abs, very feminine. Her entire body is very feminine yet very strong. I've looked long enough. I take a deep breath and push forward to try to pass her. We manage to flip at the same time bringing us on pace with one another. We continue to swim in sync for several more laps. We are about to end our little competition so I kick a little harder to pass her. I can feel that I'm going to hit the wall first and I do so with a winning grin on my face. We are holding on to the edge of the pool breathing quite rapidly when she says,_

"Wow Em, you certainly take your swimming seriously, now don't you?"

"Well I was a competitive swimmer in high school and college so I guess it's only natural."

"So what you're saying is, you hustled me," she says once again with that sexy wink.

"No, okay maybe."

_We both have a good laugh. It's so refreshing to just let go and not feel like you need to make any sort of impression. And more importantly I'm feeling more comfortable._

"Hey, let's jump in the hot tub before our muscles start getting cramped. I always do that after my swim."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

_We swim to the other end of the pool to step onto the deck. Maya gets out first giving me a very close view of her cheekiness. I blush a little as she bounces with each step to the hot tub but I have to say I kind of enjoyed it. As we sit down in the hot tub, Maya notices that I'm favoring my right shoulder._

"Is everything okay?" she asks sweetly.

"Oh yeah, it's been a little while since I swam with the move and all so I think I cramped up a bit."

"Come here. I've been told I give great massage," she says this time with an eyebrow arch.

"That's okay, it's nothing," I say nervously.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me so come over here. Sit down in front of me and I'll take care of you."

_Just the way she said it, with such sincerity, no flirting, but with real concern. This makes me feel more at ease to give in to her insistence. I get up to sit in front of her while she opens her legs for me to sit between. My mouth parts slightly and my eyes open wide for a second, does she really want me to sit between her legs? Oh my god, just do it, don't think about it. I put my back to her and sit on the step with her legs on either side of me. The water comes up just over my breasts when she places her hands on my shoulders. I freeze becoming quite tense. _

"Wow Em, you are full of knots in here. It's gonna take me a while to work them out. You don't mind do you?" Maya asks sounding innocent but I don't think she's being that innocent.

"No, do what you have to do. I'm feeling myself start to relax."

"Good, cuz I'm feeling something too."

_A huge smile forms across my face as my head falls forward to give her better access. Her hands are masterful. Her touch gentle yet firm. I can feel the knots letting go, I can feel myself letting go. And then I do this…_

"Mmmmmm."

_She giggles as I realize what I just did causing me to get all tense again._

"Em, it's fine you should hear my husband when I do this to him. I told you I give good massage."

_I start to laugh when she says this because I'm being paranoid for no reason. She's being a good friend by taking care of me, that's all. Her hands slide up and down my shoulders until she ends up at the back of my neck pressing her thumbs on the top of my spine. She continues to mold me like clay and I let her. Her hands travel down my back and I let her. They travel back up my back and I let her. She places them on top of my shoulders gliding them ever so discreetly down the front of my chest and I let her. My breathing hesitates as she is so close to touching the flesh escaping my top but she stops just before that pulling her hands back to my shoulders. She gives them a squeeze and says,_

"How was that?"

I turn my body to look at her and say, "That was incredible. Thank you. You're absolutely right, you do give good massage," I say with a wink surprising even myself.

_She looks at me with a questioning head tilt and closed mouth smile. I go to stand up to move next to Maya but I get a little dizzy and fall into her. Our faces are just inches away from each other. I can't help but get lost in her beautiful brown eyes while she puts her arms around my bare skin holding on tightly to support me. We stay like this for a few seconds but it feels more like an eternity._

"Are you okay?" she asks with genuine concern.

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess your massage got me a touch too relaxed."

_We giggle softly trying to mask the sensuality of this moment. As I start to get up, her hands are sliding down my back around to my sides. Her hands linger there until I am able to move to the seat next to her. I have goose bumps up and down my body from her touch or is it from being submerged in the heated water only to be exposed to the cool air? We sit in silence smiling to ourselves not sure what to say or do next. Finally Maya starts talking,_

"I'm going to the Art Gallery tomorrow; do you think you'd like to join me?

"Oh yeah definitely. I'd love to see where you work and I'd especially like to see your paintings that are on display and then maybe I could get a better idea of what this part time job is all about?

"Yeah, I'm telling you you're going to love it!"

_The conversations are easy now once we got all the flirting out of the way. I smile while she's talking because she lights up when she talks about her painting. She's so excited and personable; I really like this side of her. I want to know more and it looks like I'll get the chance._

"So what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I suppose I should get a feel for the town and where the food shopping is and stuff like that."

"Well would you like your own personal tour guide? I can definitely put some things on hold for you," she offers I think without realizing how sexy she sounded.

"I'd like that."

_We emerge from the hot tub together getting our towels to dry off. I can't help but watch as she dries her arms, her chest, her abs, her legs and then wraps the towel around herself. I do the same but I did not expect what happened next. She walks over to me, takes my towel in both hands wrapping it more securely around me. Then she gets up on her toes and kisses me on the side of my mouth and says,_

"That was for yesterday. Now we're even."

_She pulls back with a wicked grin on her face while there's a wicked blush on mine._

"I'm so sorry about that, got my signals crossed."

"That's too bad because I didn't."

_She walks away with a self-satisfied grin on her face leaving me all wet under my towel._

"See you at your house in a bit?" she asks like nothing just happened.

"Yeah see you in a bit," I respond back.

_I grab all of my things quickly leaving Maya's. When I get home I basically sprint up to my bedroom. I throw my stuff and my towel on the floor, strip and jump in my shower. I let the water caress my naked body as I can't help but touch myself. I massage my already firm nipples with one hand and massage my clit with the other. My hand is moving so quickly, I need to cum so badly. I think about the morning; Maya emerging from the pool in her barely there bikini, sneaking a peek at her feminine body as it glides through the water, her hands touching my body making me tingle all over, sliding them across my chest and my back. I work myself vigorously causing soft moans to escape my mouth until I feel her lips on mine once again and I release, leaning against the wall of the tub as my legs shake under me. I'm breathing rapidly and I can't stop smiling. Damn, what is happening to me! _

_My thoughts of Maya consume me…_

**Wow! I wonder what Maya's take on their morning swim is going to be. Hmmmm.**


	4. Maya Gives Good Massage

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I really do like how this story is evolving. Of course they'll get together but they just met. You have to wait for it. So in the meantime, you will get sexy time in another way…**

**Hmmmm. What are Maya's thoughts on her morning swim with Emily?**

**Is something really going on here…Yes!**

**Chapter 4: Maya Gives Good Massage**

_I wake up earlier than usual this morning. Maybe it's because of my anticipation of swimming with Emily or more accurately seeing her in a bikini. My husband catches me with a huge smile on my face so he takes me in his arms and says, _

"Thinking about last night too?"

"Yeah, thinking about last night," I agree but not for the same reasons.

_Josh kisses me sweetly on the lips and leaves for work with Emily's husband Ryan. So now I'm all alone upstairs taking the time to go through my most revealing bikinis. I will definitely be getting me some eye sex in this one I giggle to myself. I like flirting with Emily especially because she tries to be so cool about it yet she's so not. I think it's cute! _

_Since I got up early, I decide to get a head start making my way to the pool. There's still a chill in the air, making me nipply which means little Miss Emily will be nipply too. I smile as I walk over to the end of the pool diving in to get a few laps done before she gets here. When I finish, I rise up out of the water wiping the excess wetness off my face pushing my sleek hair back shaking my head from side to side. I can feel eyes on me as I do this so I give my best sultry performance moving slowly deliberately so she can see every part of me._

_Emily walks onto the pool deck catching me dripping wet. I think she likes what she sees or at least I hope she does. I greet her bringing her over to a lounge chair to put her things on. She takes off her shirt and I can see right away how nipply she is and I have to say it's a good look for her. When I tell her she's getting nipply, she does that wide eye thing she does like she can't believe that I just said that but she likes that I said that. It's funny how she thinks I don't notice. She slides out of her sweatpants showing off her curvy sexy body. Damn this girl is smokin' hot! I take a second to give her my best eye sex before we stroll over to the edge of the pool getting ready for our swim. I can't help but get another good look in. I'm definitely going to be enjoying our new neighbor. Josh said it perfectly, "I now have someone to play with"… _

_We take our marks and dive into the pool. Emily is slightly behind me but I don't mind, I kinda like her looking ahead. We swim several laps before she cranks it up and passes me to the edge. She had an unfair advantage though as I find out she swam competitively in high school and college. I like that she hustled me, I think it shows her competitive nature and her willingness to play. I can't help but smile as we swim to the other side of the pool to make our way to the hot tub. _

_I step out of the pool making sure she has the perfect view of my perfect ass. Oh and she does. I can feel her blushing, she's adorable. We settle in the hot tub but I notice she is favoring her right shoulder so I offer to massage it. I really do give good massage. I want to help her feel better. I don't like to see her like this. I tell her to sit between my legs so I can work out her cramping. She is reluctant but then I think she realizes that I am genuinely concerned. I really am. She sits nervously between my legs but soon she starts to relax. However, I'm the one feeling…I don't know if it's nervousness or the throbbing of my loins. If she would just lean back, she would feel it too! Damn I really need to get it together! _

_ I have my hands on her shoulders, I massage the back of her neck and she lets me, I slide them down her back and up again and she lets me. So I go a little further sliding them down her chest right above her silky smooth breasts that are just barely spilling out of her top and she lets me. I can feel her breathing change so I retreat my hands back to her shoulders giving them a quick squeeze before I stop. Emily turns to me thanking me for giving her 'good massage'. We share a quick laugh as she tries to stand up but she's so relaxed she falls towards me and I catch her by wrapping my arms around her. Our faces are just inches apart as I get lost in her deep brown eyes. We stay this way for a few long seconds before she pulls away from me, my hands slide down her back around to her sides and I keep them there until she regains her balance. I feel kind of fuzzy inside, a feeling I haven't had since Josh and I were dating. This shouldn't be happening but I like it. I really like it. _

_We sit in the tub in silence so I finally ask Emily what she's doing today. She wants to get to know the area so I offer to be her tour guide. I'll be showing her where the grocery store is, where to get the best coffee, what movie theater to go to if you're not really going to see the movie, you know stuff like that. I mention that I'm going to the city tomorrow and I ask her if she would like to go with me to see the Art Gallery where I work. She wants to see my paintings and I want her to see them too because I am very passionate about them. There's also something else I'm very passionate about but I'll share that with her another time. She can see how very excited I get when I talk about my painting, it's such a part of me and I want Emily to feel my excitement too. I guess I'm showing her a different side of me, one that makes her see that I'm not just a big flirt. I'm glad for that as I can't hide the joy I feel whenever I talk about my passions!_

_As we dry off, I can feel Emily's eyes watching me, taking me in, all of me. So when I finish, I take Emily's towel opening it up to get one last eye sex in and then I wrap it around her more securely. God she's beautiful! I rise up on my toes and kiss her partially on her mouth telling her that that's for yesterday. She gets all apologetic about getting her signals crossed but I let her know that I definitely didn't get mine crossed. I've never seen anyone blush as hard as Emily, how precious is she! _

_I leave Emily to get ready for our day together. When I get to my bedroom, I throw my towel in the bathroom along with my bikini. I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror; it's as if I am seeing myself for the first time. My body is responding to Emily so willingly just the thought of her puts me in the mood which will make Josh one happy man. Hmmmm. The morning swim, those images of Emily in my head, they're taking over putting me in the mood right now. I can't even make it into the shower; I have to lie down on my bed as my body tingles all over making my legs weaken. I need to pleasure myself before I see Emily again otherwise I might explode right in front of her! My fingers tug at my nipples making them wonderfully erect. Oh how I want that beautiful sexy mouth of hers to do to me what my fingers are doing to me right now! I slide my hand down to my center grabbing my clit giving it 'good massage', really 'good massage'. I moan quietly as I go over our morning festivities…nipply bosom, sexy curvy body, eye sex, beautiful swim stroke, my hands on her back, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, falling onto me so very close to my face. Damn, I massage myself into a fantastic orgasm as I replay our sort of kiss on the lips. I lie there while my orgasm shakes through me. Mmmmm. I don't think I've ever pleasured myself like that before while thinking of another woman but this woman is different… _

_This woman is Emily…_

**Emily and Maya are getting pretty comfortable with each other and they've only known each other for a day and a half!**

**The sexual tension continues to build in the city.**

**And by the way, what is Maya's other passion?**

**Stay tuned…**


	5. Getting To Know You

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Maya takes Emily around town showing her all the places she needs to know. They have a great time mixed in with some sexual tension but it really turns out to be a good girlfriend day. **

**Emily gets back to writing her novel. Hmmmm. Where did the sudden inspiration come from? **

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 5: Getting to Know You**

_I can't believe I just raced up the stairs to fuck myself in the shower! Damn Maya what are you doing to me? Now I have to get it together so I can spend the day with her. Spend the day with Maya! I can't stop smiling, I'm excited but I hope I don't give myself away. You can do this Emily you're just friends but what kind of friends? The doorbell rings I know it's Maya. Is my hair okay, my make-up, my clothes? Oh my god, you're just going shopping, relax. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I descend the staircase to answer the door. I take another breath as I open the door and there she is…she's leaning against the door frame peering over her sunglasses that she slides down the bridge of her nose to look at me. _

"Hey." I say trying to mask my excitement.

"Hey beautiful," she says as she eye sexes me without even trying to conceal it.

_I can't believe she just called me Beautiful! I like it. _

"Ready. I figured you should drive so you get a feel for where you are. Are you okay with that?" she asks with that head tilt. _Damn that head tilt._

"Yeah sure. Let me just grab my bag."

_She strolls into the house looking around with her sunglasses now on top of her head._

"Looks like you're almost completely moved in."

"Yeah, I figure by the end of the weekend we'll be done."

"Well, if I can help in anyway, don't hesitate to call me," she says with a wink.

"I'd like that."

"I guess I should give you my cell number. Let me have your phone," Maya insists.

_She takes my phone, puts in her number handing it back to me with a sort of mischievous eyebrow arch. As we make our way out the door, she asks me to text her so she can store my number in her phone. I type in 'Maya' but it doesn't just say Maya when it comes up, it says her name with a heart at the end of it. I can't help but smile, damn this girl gets right to it every time and I like it! _

_When we arrive in town Maya points out all the places I should know including a movie theater to go to if you're not really going to see the movie. My eyes open wide and I can feel her eye sexing me again. So I ask,_

"Do you and Josh go there often?"

"We used to. Not so much anymore. I'm thinking maybe I should start going again."

"With just yourself?" I ask.

"No…I have someone in mind," she says while looking me directly in the eye.

_We are caught in each other's eyes unable to move until a car honks its horn breaking us out of our hypnotic gaze. We both clear our throats while I drive us to park the car. Maya suggests we get a coffee at the coffee place she likes to go to. We sit down across from each other but I can't help watching her mouth as she sips from her cup. She leaves a glossy mark from her lips on the lid which captures my attention causing me to lick my own lips. _

"Hey, are you there?" Maya asks.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

_Your eyes, your mouth, your lips…_

"Oh ummm. I guess I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm anxious to go to the city and to see your paintings," I quickly come up with.

"Well if you're that anxious, when we get back, I'll show you my studio," she says with the utmost sincerity.

"You have a studio in your house?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. I'm not in the city everyday so I need someplace to be creative."

"I'd love to see it!" I say way too excitedly. _I can tell she catches on._

"I'd love to show you," she counters with her sexy eyebrow arch.

_I smile back at her because every time she winks or head tilts or gives me an eyebrow arch, I get all tingly and I think she knows it. Damn you Maya for being so effing confident! But I like it! _

_When we finish our coffees Maya takes my hand bringing me with her to walk through the rest of the town. The thing is she doesn't let go. We hold hands the whole time and she seems unfazed by this which makes me unfazed by it. It seems so natural. We've got our sunglasses on, we're laughing, we're talking about all kinds of things, we're holding hands and I like it! _

_We make our way back to the car and drive home. Maya helps me bring my new purchases into the house before we go to her place so she can show me her studio. I'm excited to see it because Maya lights up whenever she talks about her paintings revealing her vulnerability which I think makes her even sexier! And I like it…_

"Okay, are you ready?" Maya asks so sweetly.

"Yeah, whenever you are," I reply endearingly.

_I follow her through the open door into a large open space. Maya turns to me raising her shoulders with her arms extended until they rest against her body. _

"Well, this is it," she says kind of naively.

"It's beautiful. It's perfect." _Like you, I think to myself._

"I know it's kind of messy with my easels and brushes and paint everywhere."

"No. It's just as an art studio should be. I might've doubted that you really are an artist if it wasn't a little unkempt," I laugh.

"It's my home away from home I suppose. I spend a lot of time here."

"Why's that?"

"Because there were no Emily's to hang out with, that is until **you** got here."

_And I am so glad about that! I want to be your only Emily! I can't stop smiling just thinking about it! _

"Do you have any finished paintings I could see?"

"Yes. But most of them are at the art gallery so you can see them tomorrow."

"Can I see the one you have here?" I ask curiously.

_Maya pulls a drop cloth down revealing her work. I'm standing there with my mouth agape at this unbelievably beautiful painting. It's Maya. It's nude Maya. I like it…a lot!_

"You painted yourself nude? Was it hard to do?"

"Josh took a picture of me so I could use it as a reference point. I was really missing him and I wanted him to remember me always."

"It's absolutely gorgeous, all of it, the color, the pose, the strokes. You are truly talented."

_I try to memorize every curve, every bend, every everything!_

Why isn't it hanging up?"

"Because I didn't want to share my body with just anyone."

"Then why show me?"

"Because I wanted to share my passion with you and hopefully one day you'll be able to share your passion with me," Maya says with a hint of modesty.

"I'm looking forward to it," I say with Maya's confidence throwing in a raised eyebrow just for her.

_She notices and smiles widely. Wow talk about role reversal! I like it! We make our way to the pool deck to sit at her bar. She offers to make me a cocktail, how can I refuse? _

"So what's your pleasure?" Maya asks all flirty.

_Ultra confident Maya is back! I like it…_

"I guess it would be tequila."

"Hmmm. I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Really what would you have guessed?"

"Maybe a fine wine, a very fine wine," Maya says quite seriously staring deeply into my eyes.

_I have to look away before I am able to respond._

"Is wine your drink of choice?" I ask.

"It was but I think I have a new drink of choice," Maya says while eye sexing me like it's the most natural thing to do to another woman.

_Oh my god! All I can think about is another sexy shower!_

"Do you drink your tequila mixed with anything?"

"I like it straight."

"Straight? I wouldn't have figured that."

"Why? You don't think this body can handle it?" I say quite boldly.

_This time her eyes open wide and her lips part to take a breath._

"Well then, let's see just what your body can handle."

_Maya drinks one with me and I have to say it slides down so easily._

"Mmmmm. That's nice," I say with eyes closed while licking my lips savoring the taste.

"You have no idea," Maya reacts leaning over the bar.

_I open my eyes to see that her eyes are focused on my mouth. I take another sip licking my lips again forcing Maya to shake her head. Hmmmm. What images are forming in her mind I wonder? The husbands will be home soon so we better slow down. _

"Well, I better go. I have a dinner to cook," I say not really wanting to leave.

"I have to cook too so why don't you just stay and we'll cook together. That is if you're okay with that?"

"That would be great cuz I really don't want to leave…I mean, go home to cook," I try to recover quickly.

"If it makes a difference, I don't want you to leave either," Maya says genuinely, not at all flirty.

_Maya places her hand over mine squeezing it gently before leading me into the kitchen. I take it willingly. I think I would follow her anywhere…_

_I am amazed by Maya's culinary skills. She pulls a whole chicken out of the fridge and goes to work cutting, chopping and stuffing…her hand slips into the bird pulling out the unnecessary innards replacing them with the stuffing she prepared. She takes it in her hand very delicately slipping it into the narrow opening, she doesn't force it; she eases into it. Her hand goes as far as the bird will allow before she pulls out slowly. Damn! Her whole hand fit into that narrow opening…I take my tequila and finish it off in one gulp. Does this woman even know? Does she even know how incredible she is?! _

_I set the table for four while Maya finishes up in the kitchen. It's perfect. However, when the husbands arrive, I have this overwhelming feeling of disappointment. Josh kisses Maya on the lips, Ryan kisses me on the lips but I can't shake the need within me to have Maya kissing my lips…_

_We sit so that Maya and I are seated next to each other. She tells the guys about our day and they talk about how they will be traveling on business next week leaving Maya and I to play… _

_Now I'm smiling and engaging in the conversation. I think Maya catches on because she has ever so discreetly placed her hand on my thigh causing me to choke on the water I'm drinking_.

"Are you okay," Maya asks so sweetly.

_Ryan pats my back while Maya's hand stays put. _

"Thanks Ryan. I'm fine. It just went down the wrong way. I'm fine now, really," I insist while Maya moves her hand between my legs ever so casually like it's nothing.

_Her hand stays there. I think she wants to see how far I will let her go. I think I want to see how far she will actually go. I do nothing. It's a silent challenge. I like it._

"So, what are you girls doing tomorrow?" asks Josh.

"I'm taking Em to the city to show her the Art Gallery and some of my paintings."

"Maya is really good. All the paintings you see in the house are hers. She is so passionate about them and I have to admit they're absolutely beautiful just like Maya," Josh says so lovingly.

_Maya removes her hand from my thigh placing both hands on Josh's face bringing him in for a kiss on the lips, a kiss that lasts a little too long for my liking. My smile quickly disappears._

"Well that dinner was amazing. Thank you so much Maya for doing this," Ryan says while giving Maya a kiss on the cheek which she responds to with a kiss on his cheek.

"It was amazing," I agree still wondering why she showed me her nude portrait when all these other paintings of hers are out in the open.

_Maya saunters over to me putting one hand on my waist and the other on the nape of my neck. She_ _pulls me into her and I swear she's going to kiss me smack on the lips and I'm frozen. My breathing has quickened, I think even a drop of sweat rolls down the side of my face. But instead she places her mouth a breath away from my earlobe whispering, _

"I can't wait to show you around tomorrow. Don't worry I'll definitely make it worth your while."

_And then she kisses my cheek. My smile comes back as I say with a blush creeping up on my face,_

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'm so looking forward to the city with you."

"Let's go hon," nudges Ryan.

"Maya do you need any help cleaning up. I don't mind staying to help," I offer a little too insistently.

"Thanks Emily but I've got this. Maya cooks, I clean, it's only fair," Josh explains so endearingly.

"Okay, I'll see ya then if you're sure," I say with disappointment in my tone and a fading smile.

"Em, it's fine. You have me all to yourself tomorrow," Maya winks.

_I can't help but smile again. Ryan takes my hand leading me home while my mind wanders to thoughts of our day together and what's to come in the city…_

_When Ryan and I get home, he takes a shower going straight to bed as he has another early day tomorrow. I go to the study, get on my laptop and open the file labeled "Novel". When it comes up I highlight the entire thing and press delete. I decide to take a different approach. I type for a couple hours until my mind becomes so cluttered with thoughts of nude Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya! I have to stop. I save my work, shut down my laptop and decide to take a bath. _

_I put my hair up, fill the tub with water and pour in the bath bubbles forming a white cloud of lavender. I take off my clothes step into the water slipping slowly underneath the white cloud. I close my eyes sliding my hands up and down my extended arms. I bend my leg placing my hands at my ankle gliding them towards me as my leg stretches outwards with a pointed toe. I'm feeling very sexy as my thoughts drift off to the one I can't be with...her hair, her eyes, her lips, her mouth, her legs, her arms, her hips, her smile, her laugh, her beauty. I feel myself leaning against her naked body in my lavender scented bath. Her hands are sliding down my arms which I keep close to my body while her breath whispers against my exposed neck, her hands continue their journey to my legs, stroking my inner thighs all the way up to my sexy place. Her right hand stays there while her left hand slips up to my breast squeezing it with just the right amount of vigor. Maya rubs my clit unceasingly making me tilt my head back moaning out loud as I cum fast and furious. I'm lost in my thoughts and don't realize how vocal I've become. Suddenly there's a knock on the door._

"Hey Emily, are you okay in there?" asks Ryan concerned.

"Hmmmm?" is all I can manage as I have to grab the side of the tub with my left hand to keep from sliding down further. _Talk about being smacked back into reality._

_Ryan opens the door to make sure. _

"What, yeah, I'm good," I insist as I pull my right hand out from between my legs.

"Just making sure, you sounded…I don't know like you were in distress or something."

"I'm not in distress I'm just getting ready to get out of the tub that's all," I say in a kind of annoyed tone as my beautiful Maya moment has been interrupted.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm just going to finish up and then I'll come to bed."

"Okay, I'll probably be asleep so good night."

_Ryan kisses me on my forehead then goes to bed. I slink deep into the tub as I can't believe I just got caught having sex with myself while thinking about having sex with Maya! What am I going to do? This is normal, right? Someone new and exciting comes into your life and it's only natural that you're drawn to them, that's all, I try to convince myself but deep down inside, I know it's so much more than that… _

_And I know I like it…_

**I love the getting to know you stage of their relationship. **

**Definitely the city next time!**

**Where have I seen the term 'sexy shower'? Well wherever I saw it I hope it was okay that I used it in this story.**

**I thank you!**


	6. Our City Adventure

**"The Neighbors: A new Emaya Story"**

**I changed the title because I love this story and I want all the Emayans out there to find it. We need this. **

**I know I've been gone a while but I guess I took it for granted that you might be reading "Emaya Forever Done Right" too which is where I said that I'm going on vacation and wouldn't be back until March. Well it's March so now I can fulfill your Emaya needs once again!**

**It's so nice to be missed!**

**This story is rated M for mature content.**

**Chapter 6: Our City Adventure**

**EPOV**

_Ryan and Josh have already gone to work. Maya has already done her morning swim. I know this because I watched her from our bedroom balcony. I couldn't swim with her today after what I did in my bath last night. I wouldn't be able to look at her wearing practically nothing. All I would see is her naked body wishing it really was pressed against mine. Anyway I'm excited about Maya showing me around since I've never been to New York City. I actually thought that Ryan would be the one I would share this experience with but it's okay that he's not. I want to do this with Maya. It will be like our thing, sharing new and exciting experiences! _

_My cell phone rings, it's Maya._

"Hey," I say answering my phone.

_I know it's her because of my caller ID which shows Maya with a heart._

"Hey beautiful. Are you ready to spend the day in the city with me?"

_I love it when she calls me beautiful. She always makes me feel good about myself and sexy as sin!_

"I'm really excited. I've never been and I can't wait for you to show me around."

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure ya know. I hope I can fulfill your expectations."

"Oh I think you will."

_Actually, I know you will._

"Well then why don't you finish getting ready and when you get here we'll drive to the train station. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah. That sounds perfect."

_You sound perfect._

"Okay I'll see you in a bit then. Bye."

"Bye." _Maya…_

_We get on the train headed to Grand Central Terminal. I can't stop smiling I'm so excited!_

"You're awfully happy today."

"I can't help it. This is an exciting day for me. I get to take the train to the city with my amazing girlfriend."

_Oh shit! Did I just call her my girlfriend? Maybe she'll get that I meant girl who is my friend._

"Girlfriend huh. I like it."

_She winks at me and we both smile but I know I am blushing hard. I look away and when I do, she places her hand over mine squeezing it gently not letting it go. There are so many things happening to my body right now. I'm tingling all over, I have goose bumps, I have that smile that only she can make me smile plastered on my face. She's just holding my hand and she's able to do this to me! Damn Emily, get it together!_

_I know she senses my nervousness so she asks me a question._

"So Emily, let's get to know each other a little more. Tell me about yourself and your family, like what's your nationality and stuff like that."

_I'm feeling more relaxed now that I can concentrate on something other than what Maya does to me._

"Well, I'm from Pennsylvania. My mom is Filipino and my dad is Filipino and Scottish."

"That's quite the combination, quite the beautiful combination."

_She winks. Damn Maya. You keep bringing me back to this feeling._

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say."

"I'm not being sweet. I'm being honest."

_I glance at her again with that smile she makes me smile and she's smiling too. I just hope I can make it through the day without saying my inner most thoughts out loud again. I'm so not being cool about this. I need to relax. We're just friends, flirty friends. It's no big deal. Is it?_

_Finally the train arrives at Grand Central so we make our way to street level. It's so busy and there are all kinds of people walking and hailing cabs. It's wonderful and we haven't even done anything yet! I watch Maya hail a cab for us. She walks right up to the curb putting her arm up in the air waving. A cab stops almost immediately. Yeah, that's because he wants the most beautiful woman in the city to ride in his cab and I get to ride with her! He takes us to Maya's Art Gallery. We walk in and she shows me all the incredible paintings. I ask to see hers so she brings me over to where they are being shown. _

"Maya, these are amazing! But I kind of knew they would be after seeing your self-portrait and all the other paintings at your house."

"Now you're the one being sweet."

"I'm not being sweet. I'm being honest."

_We look at each other smiling for a few very long seconds. Someone walks by us breaking our trance. I take my eyes away from her so I can get a really good look at her work. _

"Maya, you have a gift for capturing the beauty of the human body. Your paintings are all so different yet all so beautiful. You really need to have your self-portrait amongst your other work. Everyone should be allowed to see the beauty of you too."

_This time Maya is blushing. I think it's cute!_

"I'll make you a deal," I say slyly.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you put your self-portrait in the show, then I'll pose for you."

"You'll do what?"

"I'll pose nude for you."

_Her eyes light up when I say this which makes me feel pretty confident that she'll agree to my terms. _

"Your painting shouldn't be covered up for no one to appreciate. What is it you said to me the first day we met? Beautiful bodies are meant to be admired for their beauty."

"So you think I have a beautiful body."

"I think you know you have a beautiful body."

"Oh Em, I look forward to capturing **_your _**beautiful body…on my canvas."

"And I look forward to your interpretation of me."

"My hand looks forward to interpreting you…all of you," Maya says with a sexy eyebrow arch.

_Again we get lost in each other's eyes. I can't even imagine being naked in front of her but I guess a deal's a deal. Oh Emily, what have you gotten yourself into? _

"Excuse me, Maya? Did I hear you say you have a self-portrait that you're keeping from us?"

"Yes you did."

"Emily this is the owner of the gallery, Ted Johansen. Ted, this is my girlfriend Emily," Maya says with a slight giggle and a wink.

_I can't stop smiling!_

"It's nice to meet you Emily."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Johansen."

"Oh please call me Ted."

"Okay Ted."

"So tell me more about this painting Maya."

"Only if you tell me if that job is still available."

"Yes it is why?"

"Because I think Emily would be perfect for it."

"Well then Emily, if you're as perfect as Maya thinks you are then get Maya's self-portrait in this gallery and the jobs yours!"

"You wouldn't want to be responsible for me not getting that job now would you, Maya?" I ask with my own sexy eyebrow arch.

_Even though we both know she already agreed to have her painting shown with our own little deal._

"Oh Em, you're quite the negotiator or should I say blackmailer."

_Maya bumps me playfully. And I bump her back. Where is this bold Emily coming from?! I like it!_

"Okay Ted, you've got yourself a portrait and a new employee!"

"Great! Maya have Emily fill out the application so we can get started on her paperwork."

"No problem."

_We get the paperwork and head off to explore the city together…_

"So, when's the last time you went ice skating?" asks Maya playfully.

"Oh wow, it's been years."

"Let's go! It will be fun. I promise."

"But Maya I'm gonna fall."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you Beautiful."

_I can't think straight when she calls me that! Maya takes my hand walking me to Rockefeller Center. Why can't I say no to this girl? Oh yeah, that's right, I don't want to…_

_We put on our skates and step onto the ice. Maya skates backwards, her hands holding mine. I wobble a lot and we laugh a lot. She has a great laugh too, so free and full. I'm getting really comfortable in my skates just as my toe pick snags the ice making me trip forward toppling onto Maya who is now on her back with me on top of her. Again our faces are inches apart just like the hot tub incident but before we can do anything about it, a skate guard offers his assistance in helping us up. _

_We shake it off skating a little while longer and I'm getting better and I'm enjoying this adventure with Maya. When our time expires on the ice, we sit on the benches to remove our skates to get ready for the rest of my city tour… _

"So what's next?" I ask as the sun is starting to go down.

"How would you like a view from up high?"

"Sure. Where?"

"The Empire State Building, would you like that?"

"Very much," I say.

_Especially since I'll be with you..._

_We ride to the top of the Empire State Building stepping out into the night sky. You can see how the lights bring the city to life._

"It's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it."

_As I'm looking out into the night, Maya steps behind me lifting herself onto her toes to rest her chin on my shoulder as she points to all the amazing sites. Her other hand sits comfortably on my waist. I can tell she's smiling which makes me smile too. I lean a bit into her with a feeling of trust and a feeling of ease. This just feels so right!_

_I take out my phone to take pictures when someone asks if we would like a picture together. We turn our backs to put the city sky in the background. Maya wraps her arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around her with our cheeks pressed together. _

"One more?" asks the kind stranger.

_We turn towards each other looking into each other's eyes and it just sort of happens, we kiss ever so gently as the camera flashes. It's just a small kiss that sends tingling sensations throughout my body. I don't know how, I don't know why but it happened. We look at each other shyly kind of like when we accidentally kissed the first day we met._

"You two make a nice couple," he says kindly.

"Thank you. I think so too," replies Maya sweetly.

_I don't know what to say or how to react so I just say,_

"Thank you for taking the time to do this for us."

"No problem, it's nice to see two people so in love."

_We look at each other and giggle but I don't mind that he thought that about us. I liked that he thought we were together…_

_We make our way to the train hand in hand. Maya takes her free hand wrapping it around my arm to snuggle into me. We're talking about our adventurous day in the city and laughing about how I got my new job. We make it to Grand Central Terminal finding seats on the train. When we sit, Maya wraps herself around my arm again placing her head on my shoulder. Another perfect moment to end a perfect day!_

_As the train leaves the city behind, Maya begins to stir next to me lifting her head capturing my eyes with hers. We are so drawn to one another. I think she's going to kiss me and I think I'm going to kiss her. We move towards one another, our eyes closed, our lips about to touch when the conductor clears his throat,_

"Tickets please."

_We pull away looking for our tickets. After we hand them to the conductor, Maya goes back to resting her head on my shoulder for the rest of the trip home. There's no talking, just a beautiful peaceful silence between us. _

_When the train comes to our stop, Maya drives us home sending us back to reality or at least that's what I thought but Maya has other ideas. After she pulls into the driveway and we get out of the car, she takes my hand bringing me through her house to her pool deck. There she starts taking off her clothes._

"Maya, what are you doing?"

"Come on Em, my feet are killing me and I don't feel like getting my bathing suit."

_There she stands in her bra and cheekies. I follow suit, stripping down to my bra and boy shorts. I watch as she pulls at the bottom of her cheekies to adjust them over some of her exposed rear. She slips into the water and I slip in after her. I sit on the opposite side but she motions for me to sit next to her. As I get up to move, my bra strap slides down my shoulder. When I sit next to Maya, I look down at my shoulder placing my hand on my strap to fix it but she puts her hand on my hand saying very seductively,_

"Leave it."

_My head stays down but my eyes look at her eyes then her mouth then her eyes again. Her hand leaves my hand to caress my face. She glides her hand to the back of my neck all the while looking directly into my eyes. I need no encouragement. I want this too. My heart is pounding through my chest as our lips grow closer…_

"Hey anybody home?"

_Damn it! It's Josh and Ryan! We pull away. I fix my bra strap._

"We're back here!" yells Maya.

"Hey wow, you two couldn't even wait long enough to put your suits on."

"Our feet were killing us and anyway our bikinis cover less than this," counters Maya.

"You're probably right," agrees Josh.

_Maya and I look at each other with disappointment in our eyes trying to even out our breathing._

"Well I think I'm going to join both of you," says Josh.

_Josh strips down to his boy shorts as does Ryan and they jump in the hot tub with us. Josh kisses Maya on the lips while Ryan kisses me on the cheek. I don't want Josh kissing her. I want to be kissing her. Maya looks at me while Josh kisses down her neck. She eye sexes me licking her lips. My breathing increases as Ryan nibbles my ear. I lick my lips keeping them parted just slightly with the tip of my tongue pushing between my teeth sending an unspoken message to Maya…It's you I want to be nibbling my ear. It's me who should be kissing down your neck right now. Maya nods her head. She hears me loud and clear…_

"Em, we better go," suggests Ryan.

_We leave Maya and Josh heading over to our house with our clothes in tow. I peak over my shoulder to see Maya exiting the hot tub, her body glistening, oh that body! She looks in my direction smiling but it's more than a smile to me and I think to her too… _

_Ryan and I go upstairs. My back is to him as he unclasps my bra kissing down my back but it's not his lips I feel. He slides my boy shorts off of me pulling me against his body but it's not his body I feel. I fall to the floor on my knees draping myself over the bed as he enters me from behind thrusting himself into me forcing a moan from my body. He thrusts and thrusts while all I see is Maya at the art gallery, Maya ice skating, walking hand in hand with Maya, Maya snuggling into me on the train, Maya's barely dressed body, her eyes, her mouth, her lips, the almost kiss in the hot tub and the real kiss on top of the Empire State Building! I scream ahhhs and ooohs! Ryan cums inside of me and then slowly pulls out. _

"Em, that was incredible. I love you."

"Yeah, incredible," I say with my face pressed against the bed.

"Babe, I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?"

"No. You go on ahead."

_I get up to lie down on the bed. I turn to my side feeling the empty space next to me with my outstretched arm sweeping up and down not wishing it was Ryan lying there next to me but wishing it was Maya. Wanting it to be Maya. Needing it to be Maya…_

**To be Continued…**

**_I was going to release this tomorrow (3/4/13) but I can't be held responsible for pouting now can I?_**


	7. Maya's Thoughts About Emily

**"The Neighbors: A new Emaya Story"**

**This is my favorite story to write so tell all your Emaya friends to check this out!**

**You guys want the next chapters so quickly. It doesn't work that way! I have to keep all of the stories current to the best of my ability! **

**I'm choosing to write this story first in Emily's POV and then Maya's POV. I want the audience to know how Maya feels about what's happening between them too. **

**By the way, pouting doesn't always get you what you want, sometimes you just have to be patient and wait for it! But I do love a good pout!**

**Hmmm, let's find out what's up with Maya….**

**Chapter 7: Maya's Thoughts About Emily…**

**MPOV**

_Mmmm. If just thinking about Emily pushes me over the edge like that how am I going to take her around town and to the city without leaping onto her and having my way with her! But it's more than physical it's this emotional connection we have as well. I thought I found the love of my life with Josh, is he the love of my life? _

_So today I'm taking Emily to town to show her around. Whatever I need to do to spend time with her… _

_When I arrive at her house, she opens the door for me with that smile I make her smile. I lean against the doorframe peering at her over my sunglasses. When she greets me, I call her "Beautiful." It makes her blush and I like it. She really is beautiful but somehow I don't think she realizes how alluring she really is… _

_As we get ready to leave, I ask for her cell so I can give her my number and then I ask her to text me so I can add her to my contact list. I decide to write my name with a heart at the end of it which makes Emily smile that smile…_

_When we get to town, I point out all the places she should be familiar with including the movie theater you go to if you don't really want to watch the movie. She asks me if Josh and I go there. I explain that we used to but not anymore although I think I'm going to go again. She asks if I would be going by myself. I tell her no, that I have someone in mind as I look deeply into her eyes. I've got her but what do I do with her? I would have stared at her all afternoon if not for the annoying car behind us honking its horn… _

_We make our way to my favorite coffee shop and while we are enjoying our drinks, I notice that Emily is lost in thought. I know what she's lost about as her eyes watch me sip from my cup. She is entranced by my mouth and my lips but she would never admit that. I think I like that about Emily, it's sweet how nervous she is to be caught in a look or a daydream presumably about me... _

_When we leave the shop, I take her hand securely in mine leading her through the rest of the town. Surprisingly, she doesn't let go. She likes this intimacy too. We spend most of the afternoon talking and laughing and sneaking glances at each other. Our time together is so easy and so free, I like it…_

_After the tour of town, we head home. I have invited her to see my Art Studio which she jumps at the chance to do. I get very shy about my work, I think because it feels funny to have people gushing about it. Yeah, I know I have talent but when my talent is put on this sort of pedestal, I can't help but feel humbled by it. Emily is loving this space and asks to see the painting that I have covered up. I decide that of all people, she is someone who I would like to share this with. So I unveil the painting watching Emily's reaction to it. It's a nude self-portrait. Yep, she's seeing me au natural and I can see that she likes it. She is very complimentary and very blushy. It's absolutely adorable. But then I get a little blushy too because she says it's too beautiful to be covered up and needs to be shared. Oh, how I would love to paint Emily nude. I've already seen her in a bikini, an all wet bikini so I can see how beautiful her body is but I'd rather see it completely uncovered…_

_Emily decides it's time to leave because she has to start dinner but I can tell she really doesn't want to go and I really don't want her to go either. So I invite her to stay for dinner. As I'm preparing the chicken, I know she is watching every little thing that I'm doing so I decide to give her a bit of a show. I use my hand so delicately in removing the innards of the bird and ever so slowly, I place the stuffing inside moving my hand in and out, in and out until I can sense her breathing change. I smile to myself knowing that I have put a thought into her head. Hopefully she gets it…_

_The husbands arrive for dinner sitting at the heads of the table while Emily and I sit next to each other. I decide to test the waters further by placing my hand on her thigh. She flinches a bit but soon relaxes to my touch. I want to go further. I want to see what she will let me do to her right in front of our husbands! So I slide my hand between her legs squeezing causing her to choke on her water. Ryan gets up to help but she insists that she is fine. Even though he is right on top of her, I keep my hand right where it is. Hmmm. Someone's getting bold, Miss Emily, not pushing my hand away, pretty much daring me to continue but I think I'll kiss my husband instead…Oooh, I don't think she liked that but I can tell you, I liked her reaction…_

_Well, Ryan has to go because he has an early day along with my husband but I can tell Emily wants to stay. Actually, I want her to stay too but not with Josh here. I can see a pout but I don't want to be held responsible for a pout so I walk up to Emily taking hold of her waist and the nape of her neck. I would so love to smash my lips onto hers and I can see she thinks that's what I'm about to do. Instead, I whisper into her ear that I'm going to make tomorrow so worth her while. Wow, her facial expression just did a 180, there's that smile only I can make her smile... _

_Josh does the dishes while I clean up around the kitchen. We really do make a good team in all areas of our lives…the kitchen, the bedroom, the parties, the events, the list goes on so why do I have such an attraction to Emily? I'm so thrown by this. My life is supposed to be all figured out but is it? _

_Josh and I go upstairs; he gets in the shower while I go to my Art Studio. I'm not even painting anything; I just didn't want to have sex tonight. I have a bed in here that I use for my models to pose on but I also use it to just get away from everything. Of course, there are clean linens on the bed; I take care of that after every session. I want fresh sheets for me to relax on when I need to and tonight I need to. But when I lay down, all I can think about is Emily. All I can see is that sweet smile I make her smile, those thoughtful brown eyes, her long silky mane, her smooth skin, her swimmer's body, those long legs…my eyes are closed, my hand reaches down my pants, I guess I am in the mood for sex, my fingers find my sexy place, I stroke myself in rhythm to my thoughts replaying them over and over again. Ohh how I want to be doing this to her, ohh how I want to pleasure every part of her body, ohh how my fingers pick up the pace finding my orgasm just from thinking of her, ohh how my legs shake for her! Oh Beautiful, what have you done to me…_

_I wake up in the middle of the night making my way into my own bed without disturbing Josh. I close my eyes, this time I fall asleep. I feel peaceful and relaxed after my rendezvous with myself. I need to sleep so I can enjoy every minute of my time with Emily tomorrow…_

_I get up early to fit in my morning swim before our city trip. I make sure that I'm facing Emily's house because I know she watches me and I like it. I put on quite the show for her tossing my hair back and forth, taking deep breaths to accentuate my chest, shoulders back and arms at my sides. I know she can see me. I want her to watch me. I want her to want me. I know she's smiling that smile only I can make her smile. Then I sash shay to the opposite end of the pool, jumping in, elongating my strokes just for show. When I'm done, I saunter out of the pool all wet, hopefully making Emily all wet too…_

_It's time to take the train to the city! When we find our seats, I mention how happy she looks and she says, "I can't help it. This is an exciting day for me. I get to take the train to the city with my amazing girlfriend." My eyes go wide as I'm not expecting to hear this but I have to call her out on it, don't I? I say, "Girlfriend, huh. I like it." And of course I have to wink at her! Oh, I made her blush so hard, now I sort of feel bad so I take her hand holding onto it the rest of the way to the city… _

_I try to distract her by asking about her family but she walks right into a flirt every time. She told me that she's Filipino and Scottish so I have to tell her that that's a beautiful combination. Again she blushes. Oh Em, you are just too cute for words! _

_When the train arrives at Grand Central Terminal, we make our way to street level so I can hail a cab. I do my best cab hailing wave because I know she's watching me and I like it. When we arrive at the Art Gallery, I can see that Emily is impressed but even more so she is anxious to see my work. And I think I'm anxious for her to see it…_

_Emily is looking at my paintings with wide eyes and amazement. She sees the beauty in the art of a beautiful body. Her words make me blush which is so unlike me. Why is this happening? And then she does the unexpected…she makes a deal, a deal I won't let her back out of. If I show my self-portrait in the show then she'll pose nude for me? Did I hear that right? Well of course I agree! We flirt quite a bit about our beautiful bodies ending with me expressing the need for my hands to interpret Emily's…_

_The gallery owner, Ted Johansen overhears Emily and me talking about my self-portrait so we strike a deal…my painting in exchange for Emily getting the available job. He doesn't know Emily and I already have a deal so he accepts this one. Now I get to see Emily at home and at work and in the nude! This day keeps getting better and better… _

_Next we go ice skating having another close encounter of the kissing kind but a kindly skate guard interrupts our moment. We shake it off continuing to skate, we talk, we laugh, and it's just so easy with her. When we finish we make our way to the Empire State Building. I'm happy I get to be the first to do this with her as she has never been to New York City. While she is looking out at the city lights, I step behind her resting my chin on her shoulder to point out all the sites. Emily melts into me with ease, it feels so right. As we continue to enjoy the night sky, Emily takes out her camera to take pictures when at that moment a kind stranger offers to take one for us. We wrap our arms around each other standing cheek to cheek. I can feel the warm of her breath and the beating of her heart. "One more?" he asks. We look into each other's eyes and everything just seems to fall into alignment. Our lips fall onto each other's like it was meant to be. Like we were meant to be..._

_We make our way back to the train hand in hand with my free arm wrapped around Em's. It's just such a natural thing to do. On the train, we sit close. I'm resting my head on her shoulder but for some reason, I look up getting caught in her eyes which are looking directly into mine. We move closer to each other's lips effortlessly about to kiss again when the conductor interrupts our intimacy. We leave it at that riding the rest of the way home in peaceful silence..._

_Once at the house, I take Em's hand bringing her to the hot tub in the back. I proceed to take off my clothes down to my underwear as Emily's mouth drops. I explain that I don't feel like getting on my bikini which probably shows more than this so she decides to join me. She sits on the other side of the hot tub but I'm not having any of that so I motion for her to sit next to me. As Emily gets up her bra strap falls down her shoulder. When she sits down next to me she puts her hand on it to fix it. But I put my hand over hers before she has a chance to telling her to "leave it." And she does. I move my hand to her face gliding it to the back of her head to pull her into me. Our breathing has increased, I want this so much. We move closer…_

_But then the husbands come home stopping anything from starting. They actually join us in the hot tub which kind of disappoints me and it looks like Emily too. Josh kisses down my neck while Ryan kisses Emily's earlobe. I can tell we are both thinking the same thing…we should be doing this to each other..._

_Emily and Ryan leave while Josh and I are getting out of the hot tub. Emily takes a peek over her shoulder eyeing my wet body and I like it… _

_Josh and I make our way upstairs. He makes his move and I let him. He is my husband, I really do love him, but it's not him I yearn for…_

**To be continued…**

**You will definitely get something in the next chapter, I promise!**

**How am I doing so far?**


	8. There's No Denying Us

**"The Neighbors"**

**So I'm the one being silly, am I? **

**I've had this chapter in mind but the story wasn't ready for it until now. **

**I thank you all for loving this story as much as I do. It's much easier to write because there is no 'A' and I don't feel pressured just yet to give you the ultimate sexy time. It's coming but it's still too soon!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter as Emily and Maya take a step closer to intimacy... **

**Chapter 8: There's No Denying Us…**

**EPOV**

_It's the weekend! I can't believe I have been living in New York for just about a week! I can't believe I have been living in New York for just about a week with these undeniable feelings I'm having for someone I shouldn't; kissing and almost kissing someone I shouldn't…_

_My thoughts are interrupted by the TV that Ryan has just turned on. He's also reading the paper but with the TV on I find this distracting so I take the magazine I was supposed to be reading with a cup of coffee and let Ryan know I'm going to sit outside on our front porch. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining but I'm feeling a little glum because I haven't gotten my Maya fix yet since I woke up late making me miss her morning swim. As I flip through the magazine I brought with me, I'm not really paying attention to what's on the page because I'm lost deep in thought. Yeah, I'm lost deep in thought about Maya…_

_I'm so lost that I don't even realize there's someone walking up to the porch until I hear,_

"Hey Beautiful. Whatcha doing?"

_I snap out of my thoughts looking at this gorgeous creature standing before me. And I can't stop smiling. Damn why does this always happen to me?_

"Hey," I say a little too excitedly.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course."

_I move over so Maya can share the cushioned love seat with me._

"Can I have a sip?" she asks.

"Do you want your own? I ask hoping she doesn't so we can share.

"I'd rather share yours."

_And I want to share with you, oh how I want to share with you…_

_She reaches for my cup with her outstretched hand grazing it over mine as she takes the cup from me. When our skin meets, I feel this flow of energy entering my body that only happens from her touch. I know my breathing is changing. I can barely look at her as I am so afraid that I won't be able to resist whatever she might have in mind. But more importantly, I don't want to resist…_

"So, Josh wants you and Ryan to come over to watch the game today."

"The game? What game?" I say kind of clueless.

"Oh, who the hell knows. I like sports but not that much. Anyway they can watch the game while you and I do something else."

_Maya eye sexes me then gives me an eyebrow arch with a head tilt. Oh my god, all three at once! How can I say no to that? Oh this girl so knows what she's doing and I like it!_

"I'm sure Ryan would love to. And as long as you and I are doing something else then I'm in too."

"We will definitely be doing something else…" she says almost seductively as she sips from my cup while looking so deeply into my eyes that I forget once again that I'm married…

_Maya stays for a little while chatting. Once we get talking it's so easy because there's less sexual tension but when it's quiet, I can barely stand it. I feel myself getting moist whenever she's near me. This has never happened to me before. I am always so confident around other women and I never have these "moist" issues with any of them. So what is happening to me?_

_When Maya leaves, I can't help but watch her sash shay away from me. Oh god, she's so sexy, she's so beautiful, she's so confident. Her long straight dark hair falls on her back and her shoulders. Her sexy booty tucked away in those tight jeans. Damn Maya! While I'm watching her, she moves her head slightly just so she can wink at me with her mascara'd eyes and those long sexy eye lashes. I think she just slipped her tongue out from between her teeth too! Damn…_

_Ryan wants to go next door to watch the game so I start making something to bring over. I suggest that he bring a bottle of wine so he gets busy picking one out. When I finish in the kitchen, I go upstairs to get ready. I sift through my entire closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear next door. Then I realize how silly I'm being. It's just Maya. How can I say that! It's Maya! Okay, stop freaking out and just wear what you would normally wear. Fine, jeans and a t-shirt with the sexiest underwear I own…_

_Ryan and I make our way over to watch the game with the Graysons. We set up their TV area with the food and some drinks before we find a place to make ourselves comfortable. Ryan and Josh choose the comfy chairs while Maya and I choose the couch… _

_When the game starts, the guys are all into it but Maya and I could care less. Finally Maya speaks up and says,_

"You guys don't mind if Em and I leave you two to enjoy the game now would you?"

"Girls, if you really don't want to watch, we're not going to make you," says Josh.

"Why don't you guys do something that you want to do since Josh and I want to watch the game," suggests Ryan.

"Okay, then we're going to be outside on the pool deck," decides Maya.

"It's a beautiful night so go ahead and maybe we'll join you at halftime," says Josh.

_Seriously, you don't need to join us at halftime. We'll be fine all alone outside. Please, I want so badly to be alone with Maya…_

_Maya walks over to Josh to ask for the blanket he's leaning against. He hands it to her with a kiss. Damn, why does he have to keep doing that in front of me? I know I have an annoyed look on my face that I have no right to have since he is married to her. And I know I just got caught with that face from Maya but she acts like she saw nothing. But I know she saw. That girl doesn't miss a beat!_

"So Em, you ready," asks Maya with some eye sex that the boys can't see.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," I say so wanting to be alone with her, with Maya…

"Em, why don't you lie down on one of those lounge chairs while I get us some drinks."

_I find a cushioned lounge chair which is quite wide. Actually it's wide enough to fit two people. Oh please Maya, lie down with me…_

"I'm going to bring you your drink of choice, tequila, right?"

"Yeah, that's perfect."

_Just like you…_

"What are you going to have?"

"I think I'll go with a glass of Chardonnay, a full glass," she says with a wink.

_I love her wink…_

"Here ya go," she says, handing me my drink. "Now mush over."

"What?"

"Move over so I can Iie down with you," she says rather calmly.

_I can't help but smile that smile only she can make me smile…_

"Can you put my drink on the table next to yours please?"

"Yeah sure."

_As I take the drink from her I can feel something is about to happen…_

"Here, grab an end so we can cover up with the blanket. It's getting kind of chilly.

_Maya snuggles up next to me under the blanket. I can't even right now. _

"So Em, I wanted to talk to you about our trip to the city."

"What about it?"

"Em, we kissed."

"Did you not like it?"

"Oh no, I liked it, believe me. I just don't know what that kiss means."

"Maya, I don't know what it means either I just know that I liked it too."

_Maya turns on her side placing her hand on my arm that is folded just under my breasts. She slowly caresses it while she looks so lovingly into my eyes. My breathing changes, my heart speeds up, I don't think I can deny what is happening right in front of me any longer…_

"Em?"

"Yeah?'

"I'm going to kiss you. Are you okay with that?"

_I am so lost in her beautiful brown eyes that nothing else exists except for me and Maya…_

"Yes, oh yes, I'm so okay with that."

_Maya's hand glides smoothly from my forearm to my elbow to my shoulder to my collarbone to my neck. She then slips her hand behind it pulling me closer to her. I do not deny her…_

_Our lips move closer and closer…_

_And then, it happens…her lips press softly against mine. We pull apart slightly looking into each other's eyes; oh I want this so much! Our lips meet again for another soft kiss. We pull apart one more time just to make sure we both still want this. And we do, we do so much! Our lips connect again firmly, deeply, passionately. She holds me in place against her mouth, we are so in sync, we are so open to each other and free. Our upper lips stay together as our bottom lips separate to take a much needed breath. Then Maya consumes my bottom lip sealing hers to mine. Our tongues tangle; stroking, gliding, flicking. I don't want this kiss to end! But it does as she pulls away. My eyelids are heavy. I don't want this feeling to leave me ever! Maya looks at me, really looks at me and says,_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Please Maya kiss me please."

_She smiles, I smile; we're about to resume our kiss when we hear…_

"Hey girls it's just about halftime so Ryan and I are gonna join you in a sec."

_Fuck me! Really? _

"Just relax. We're just lying down under the stars making out," Maya says with a brilliant smile and some serious eye sex.

_I can't help but laugh. Maya and I are making out under the stars with our husbands just a few feet away. What are we doing? Why are we doing it? And why are we being so brazen about it? _

_Maya kisses the tip of my nose as she settles in under the blanket. She is still lying down on her side facing me but this time her hand is finding its way to the button of my jeans. What the fuck is she going to do right in front of Josh and Ryan? Oh my fucking god!_

"Don't you two look cozy," observes Ryan.

"We are," answers Maya even though I think it was just an observation by Ryan.

"So who's winning?" I quickly ask to keep any suspicions from forming.

"I think I am," whispers Maya into my ear.

_I give a nervous giggle._

"Of course, our team is but not by much. The game could go into overtime so it might be a late night. Do you think you two can handle that?"

"Oh yeah. We can handle that," I say hoping the game **_will_** go into overtime.

_I am so engrossed in the conversation after finding out that the game might run long, I forget about Maya's wandering hand. But I'm quickly reminded when my button comes undone and then my zipper gets pulled down. Damn this girl is so discreet I can't help but wonder about all the public places she and Josh have had sex in!_

_After my zipper is down, I automatically turn my body just slightly to be half spooned by Maya. This does not deter her hand; I think it actually makes it more curious. My heart is about to fly through my chest. Damn Maya! Oh how I like it! Josh and Ryan continue to talk at the bar while they make drinks for themselves. They somehow keep Maya and I involved in the conversation as her hand slips under my lace panties. She lightly caresses my skin just above my forbidden place. It feels so good especially knowing it's coming from __**her**__ hand…_

_Oh god, I better not moan out loud. I bite my bottom lip wishing they would go back to watch their stupid game. I move my arm to give Maya all the access she needs as she snuggles into my neck just below my earlobe to whisper all throaty,_

"Thank you…"

_That is the hottest fucking "thank you" I've ever fucking heard! _

"So Ryan, Emily and I are thinking about going over to your house to watch a movie, do you guys mind if we sort of ditch you?" she asks as her fingers are so close to my most needful place.

_How can she be so nonchalant about it? I wanna slip my hand on top of hers so I can slide it to where I dream about it being! Oh Maya, what you do to me!_

"We are? I mean, we are."

_Oopsie. Maya smiles while she continues to touch me in a gentle and loving manner but I'm not sure how much more I can take. _

"That actually sounds like a good idea. It's only gonna get colder out and by the looks of it you two might end up on top of each other just to keep warm," smirks Josh not having any clue what's happening under that blanket.

_Here's hoping!_

"Hey Josh, it's starting again. Let's leave them to figure out what they want to do. I don't want to miss anything," says Ryan distractedly because he wants to get back to the game.

"All right girls. We'll catch up with you later," says Josh oblivious to the intimacy going on right in front of him.

_When the guys leave the deck, I turn onto my back so I can look Maya in the eyes. But when we do, I start laughing which makes her laugh and her laughing draws her hand out from reaching my most wanted place. _

"Maya, what were you thinking teasing me in front of our husbands like that?"

"I wasn't thinking. Sometimes thinking causes more harm than good."

"What do you mean?"

"Em, you need to just let things happen. There doesn't have to be a reason. Sometimes there are no explanations as to why things happen when they happen."

"I don't need an explanation."

"Good, then let's go to your place. I wanna cuddle with you on your couch. Are you okay with that or do you need to think about it?" she asks with a wink of sarcasm.

I smile at her as I say, "I don't need to think about it."

_I fix my jeans; I grab my drink, Maya grabs hers and we go to my house. I put on a movie; I don't even know which one it is. I don't even care. I decide to let Maya set the pace and she does…_

_We sit on the couch together her arm resting on the back of it while her hand plays with my hair. We clink glasses drinking our liquid courage, actually I think I'm the only one here who needs a little liquid courage. The tequila slides warmly down my throat relaxing me almost immediately. Maya takes my drink from my hand placing it on the table with hers... _

_She motions for me to lie back so I do. She lies down between the back of the couch and me draping her leg over my leg placing her arm over my chest moving her hand to my shoulder. My breathing has increased which she notices inducing some eye sex and a sexy eyebrow arch. She snuggles into my neck placing soft wet kisses there. My body goes limp; I'm losing my senses. Oh please don't let us be interrupted. She positions herself on top of me hovering over me. Her hand caresses my face while she looks so confidently so desirously into my eyes. I have no control. I will do whatever she wants. Her thumb slides ever so gently across my lips making me wriggle beneath her. She doesn't say a word as her lips connect with mine moving slowly yet determinedly. My mouth opens without any prompting from her letting her tongue claim mine as her own… _

_We kiss so passionately, so feverishly like two people who have lost each other and who have inexplicably found each other again. We moan into each other's mouths smiling, enjoying the sensuality of the kiss... _

_Our feverous pace slows allowing me to take Maya's bottom lip between mine while she takes my top lip between hers. We open our eyes to look at each other making sure we both want this and we do… _

_We smile just before our lips become one again, the kiss so tender. Our lips connecting over and over again as we sneak glances at each other continuing to kiss, just kiss… _

_We decide we don't want to rush this because we don't know what this is. But we do know we want this, whatever this is…_

_There's no denying us…_

**To be continued…**

**And to the person who said, "don't trip," you totally freaked me out so I hope I didn't, did I?**


	9. About Last Night

"**The Neighbors****"**

_**I was surprised to see a review posted from a Paily fan, it read… **_

"_**I don't really read Emaya stories coz I am a paily fan :P this is the only one I read and it's awesome. Really interesting and hawt. ;-) Though I wish u would write a Paily fic too. Hehe don't kill me. Lol :P" **_

_**Even the Pailys can see how 'hawt' EMAYA is and even the Pailys cannot deny the beautiful sexy chemistry of EMAYA!**_

_**EMAYANS, you needn't worry about me writing Paily fanfics, I BELONG TO YOU TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY!**_

_**Though I must say I am flattered that a Paily fan is trying to recruit me to write for them. And I even think there was some flirting going on! Hmmm, a Paily flirting with an Emayan author, not sure how you Emayans feel about that!**_

**Now back to this chapter…**

**Will Emily let Maya paint her nude after their evening of getting to know each other better? Their intimacy is growing, and if she does paint her nude are they ready to take the next step together?**

**Let's find out…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**Chapter 9: About Last Night…**

_I lie in my bed next to Ryan thinking about kissing Maya and I can't help but smile, biting into my lower lip trying to disguise my euphoria. I turn on my side away from Ryan worried that my thoughts might betray me. Thoughts of lying down together in that lounge chair. Thoughts of kissing Maya on that lounge chair. Thoughts of her hand sliding down to the place I want her to be so badly on that lounge chair. Thoughts of me asking the husbands whose winning and Maya replying so close to my ear 'I think I am' on that lounge chair. Thoughts of lying down on my couch with Maya lying on top of me, kissing me ever so gently, ever so tenderly, ever so compassionately. Thoughts of falling asleep in her arms…_

_Shit! I sit up quickly. I fell asleep in her arms! How the hell did I get in my own bed! When did Maya leave? Did Ryan find us all snuggly? Fuck!_

_As I'm silently freaking out, my cell phone rings, it's Maya; I answer quickly hoping not to disturb Ryan. _

"Hello," I say quietly.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Umm, I'm not sure, I'm still in bed and I don't want to disturb Ryan. Hold on while I go downstairs."

_I sit on the couch we made out on wrapped in the blanket we cuddled with. Mmmm. I can still smell her scent, our scent…_

"Can you talk now?"

"Oh yeah sorry," I say distractedly still thinking about her body on top of mine.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night."

"I'm okay, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had a really nice time with you and I hope I didn't scare you off."

"Scare me off? What do you mean?"

"I took liberty with your body when we were out on the pool deck and I guess I'm feeling a little guilty about that."

"Don't, don't ever feel guilty. I wanted you to touch me but I'm kind of scared."

"About what?"

"Maya we're married, we love our husbands, what is this and is it real?"

"I think it's real."

"I think it's real too but we have to slow down, actually I need to slow down."

"Emily, I can honestly say, I don't know what this is between you and me. But I can also say that whatever this is, I like it."

_I smile shyly because it's not just what she's saying to me, it's her tone of voice, that sexy low tone that makes me so in the mood to…_

"Em, are you there?"

"Oh sorry, I'm just feeling a little hung over I think," trying to recover from my naughty thoughts.

_And you just said you wanted to slow it down, get it together!_

"Well you did drink down that tequila awfully fast. I was impressed."

"I wouldn't be, cuz I'm feeling it so bad right now but not bad enough to know that I fell asleep in your arms."

"Yeah you did."

"But Maya how did I get upstairs and how did you get home?"

"Well, you drank a lot more than me and I woke up to your snoring…"

"Snoring! I don't snore!"

"Yeah ya do. But it's a cute snore. I like it."

"You do?" I ask super embarrassed.

"Yeah I do. So, I got up to leave but you woke up."

"And…"

"And, you wanted me to stay but I couldn't so I asked you if you wanted me to take you to bed."

_Yes, please take me to bed!_

"And?"

"And, I did. I helped you up the stairs, helped you out of your clothes, helped you in your pajamas, helped you get into bed and then I helped myself…"

"You what?" I ask totally freaked out but none the less excited!

Maya laughs, "I was just kidding about the last part. You're too funny."

_I wish you weren't kidding…_

"Maya, our husbands were right next door, Ryan could have caught you!"

"He did."

"He what?" I ask panicked.

"He walked into your bedroom as I was kissing you on your forehead."

"Oh my god, what did he do?"

"He thanked me for taking care of you and said he was glad that you had me."

"What did you say?"

"I said she does have me."

"You didn't!"

Maya laughs some more, "No, I didn't. I'm kidding. I just told him that we hit it off right away and I'm glad we're friends, friends who can count on each other."

"What did Ryan say to that?"

"He said he was really happy that you found someone like me."

"He's right ya know. I **am** really happy that I found you..."

"Hey, I have another call but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the gallery with me?"

"I guess I should since the art show is in just a few weeks and I need to memorize all those paintings and artists and prices and whatever else."

"Yeah you do, k, be ready in an hour."

"K, bye."

"Bye beautiful."

_I fall back on the couch, snuggling in our blanket, the things she makes me feel! Wait, she said she helped me with my pajamas, okay good; I still have on my bra and panties. I'm not ready for her to see me naked but mmmm, I can't help myself; I slide my hand down my pajamas stroking myself thinking about that sexy sultry voice calling me beautiful! My fingers pick up the pace as I think about kissing Maya, my Maya, her hand so close to where mine is now! My head rocks back as I can feel myself about to…_

"Hey Emily!" shouts Ryan from the top of the stairs scaring the crap out of me making me miss my fucking orgasm! _Jesus Ryan, you really know how to ruin the perfect self-stimulation moment!_

"Em, do you know where my black leather belt is?"

"It should be hanging in the closet next to your dress pants!" I shout back up to him and then start laughing to myself as I can't believe I just got caught with my own hand down my own pants! _Yet Maya has her hand down my pants in front of our husbands and nothing, they see nothing! Damn that girls got some karma going her way bringing a smile to my face…_

"Found it! Thanks babe!"

_**To the City…**_

_Josh, Ryan, me and Maya take the train to the city together. We are sitting with our husbands so no hand holding or sweet looks or talking about last night. Josh and Ryan head to their office while Maya and I take a taxi to the gallery._

_Once we arrive at the gallery, Mr. Johansen asks Maya about her painting. _

"Oh, I'll bring it in after I paint Emily."

_I look over at her in shock as she just told the owner of the gallery that I'm going to be naked too!_

"Wait, you're painting Emily nude?"

"Yep, but I haven't started yet."

"Well then I think you better. I want you and Emily side by side right over there on your wall. Do you have a name for the paintings yet?"

"I thought I would call them 'Our Nude Coming Out'. What do you think?"

"I like it. I really like it. Now hop to it St. Germain, the show's just a few short weeks away."

"You heard him Em, I better get started painting you," Maya says with a whole lot of eye sex.

"Maya, how can you even think about painting me nude after last night?" I ask totally freaked out.

"Em, painting is what I do. I see a lot of naked bodies."

"Yeah, but have you ever made out with any of those naked bodies?"

"Well, no but there's always a first," she says with a wink as she walks away to attend to some business.

_How the hell am I going to get all naked for her and just sit there? I don't think I can do it. I'm not ready for this. I, I'm not ready for her to see me naked! I, I need some air…_

_**A little while later…**_

"Hey, Ted did you see Emily?"

"Yeah she went out back a few minutes ago. She looked a little upset. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm gonna find out."

_Maya goes out back to find out what's up with her._

"Hey Em, what are you doing out here?"

"I, I needed some air."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Maya, you're still planning on painting me nude after last night?"

"Em, it's no big deal…"

"No big deal! It was to me!"

"I didn't mean it that way. It was a big deal to me too. I just meant it's not a big deal for me to paint you nude," she says as she takes my hands in hers giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"How can it not be?"

"Because I respect you and I would never hurt you. Your body is art Em and I'm an artist. I can and will be professional the whole time. I promise."

_I smile when she says this. She always knows what to say to me to make it better but I'm not sure I want her to be professional the whole time so much for thinking I want to take it slow…_

"Thanks for saying that. I really appreciate it and needed to hear it."

"Come on let's go back inside, you have a ways to go with your studying of all those paintings and their artists."

"Your right I do, let's go."

"Everything okay you two?" asks Ted.

"Yeah, everything is as it should be," replies Maya as she takes my hand leading me to my research.

_Maya busies herself with her work while I get on the laptop looking up all the artists and their paintings, taking notes trying to figure out how to memorize everything. Time has taken off and it's getting late so Maya suggests we get going. I take the laptop with me so I can work on the train and not have to talk about last night or me getting naked in front of Maya. She busies herself too with her work. Every once in a while I gaze up at her thinking that I know she would never take advantage of my nakedness but I also can't stop wishing that she would…_

_**Back at Maya's house…**_

_When we get back to her house I don't know what has come over me, maybe it's what she said about respect, making me feel more confidant and kind of bold so I say,_

"So how long does it take you to paint someone?"

"Umm it depends."

"Well someone like me, how long?"

"I would want to get every detail perfect so I would definitely take my time with you," she says rather genuinely with a slight head tilt.

"Okay, then I think you should start right away."

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes. I mean like right now."

"I wasn't expecting this but okay," she says with surprise and delight in her voice.

_We walk into her studio so she can get things ready._

"Em, I'm gonna need you to take a shower."

_I'm gonna need you to join me…_

"Should I wash my hair?"

"Umm, I think your hair is perfect, I want it a bit wild."

_I want **you** a bit wild…_

"There should be a robe in there so just put that on when you come back."

"Just the robe?"

"Just the robe."

_When I finish my shower, I put on the robe, just the robe. Oh Emily what are you doing? I keep telling myself I'm not ready so what the hell Emily? Just get it over with. It's going to be fine. I'm fine, I'm gonna be fine. She's just painting me, that's all. Oh god, I hope I don't get excited. Shit. What if I do? Maya does this all the time. I trust her. I have to trust her. It's **my** body that I'm worried about betraying me…_

_When I walk into the art studio, Maya has changed into short jean shorts and a tank top. Jesus! Did she really have to do that? Her arms and legs are perfectly toned and that cute rear of hers is tucked tightly into those shorts. Damn!_

"Hey, so are you ready for me?"

_Oh, you have no idea how ready I am! Again, so much for wanting to take it slow…_

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Here," she says handing me a drink.

"What's this?"

"It's a glass of tequila just in case you need something to relax you."

_I don't need something to relax me, I need someone…_

"Okay then, so I was thinking that you would lie down on your right side with your top leg bent and draped onto the bed. Then I'll have you place your left arm on your side with your hand resting on top of your thigh. Your right arm will be bent to support your head. Just toss your hair around and I want that really sexy smile of yours. Can you do that for me?" she asks as she takes my hair between her thumb and index finger sliding them through my dark mane, while giving me that sexy head tilt.

_My head looks down to hide my blushing and Maya notices lifting my chin with her cupped hands,_

"You're beautiful. It's gonna be beautiful. Now let me paint your beauty…"

_Somehow, the warmth of her hands against my face makes me feel safe. It makes me know that I can do this for her, for me, for us…_

"So, I'm going to set up my canvas while you get settled in the pose, okay?"

"Okay."

_I take a swig of my tequila letting the liquid warm my body giving me the courage I need to take off my robe…_

_As I'm getting settled, I notice that she isn't looking at me. Why isn't she looking at me, does she not find me attractive anymore after my snoring? _

"Hey, no furrowed brow. Give me that smile I know you can smile."

_So I do. I give her that smile that only she can make me smile._

"Yep, that's the one."

_And she starts painting me. She looks so serious. She really isn't going to make a move on me, I can't help but feel a little disappointed especially after last night…_

_After a couple of hours go by, Maya gets up to do something but I can't tell what. When she sits back down she says,_

"There, you look sleepy and I need you to look the same way you did when I started."

_Oh my god, she turned on the cold air. I'm going to get all nipply! My breathing starts to increase and I can feel myself getting moist. Shit! Not now!_

"Hey, I need that smile okay?"

"Maya, I'm feeling a little tired do you think we can stop now?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, please."

"Umm, just let me take your picture so I can continue to work on you."

_Damn Maya, you don't need a camera to work on me. Emily, geez that has to be the tequila talking…_

"Okay, so give me that smile I know I make you smile."

_Did she just say the smile she knows she makes me smile? I can't believe she just said that! I can't believe she knows! _

"There, that's perfect. Okay then, why don't you put your robe back on and umm get dressed."

_I get up off of the bed, my nipples are reacting to the cold, I'm about to reach for my robe when Maya turns around. My breathing quickens, my heart is racing because she's really looking at me now, really looking at me. No longer Maya the artist, but yes Maya my neighbor, Maya my friend, Maya the woman who kissed me so passionately last night, Maya my soon to be lover…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

_**I know…Update, Update, Update!**_


	10. When the Time is Right

"**The Neighbors****"**

_**Listen, Miss Paily, I feel bad that you feel like you can't comment on Emaya stories, you don't need to shut up. I guess my attempt at humor failed miserably. But I think given the circumstances you would feel the same way if your ship was wrongfully taken away from you. The Emayans are protective of their Emaya and they are protective of their Emayan writers as well. And I think you would be too.**_

_**I applaud you for being brave enough to review an Emaya story positively. You are still welcome to leave your reviews and I would still love to read them as well as everyone else's. **_

_**I think we're all in this story together and I can't thank you guys enough for embracing it along with me, it means a lot.**_

**Now back to the story…**

**So, Emily and Maya are alone in her art studio when their feelings for each other really come to life. Let's see what happens next…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: When the Time is Right**

**Emily POV**

"Umm, just let me take your picture so I can continue to work on you."

_Damn Maya, you don't need a camera to work on me. _

"Okay, so give me that smile I know I make you smile."

_Did she just say the smile she knows she makes me smile? I can't believe she just said that! I can't believe she knows! _

"There, that's perfect. Okay then, why don't you put your robe back on and umm get dressed."

_I get up off of the bed, my nipples are reacting to the cold, I'm about to reach for my robe when Maya turns around. My breathing quickens, my heart is racing because she's really looking at me now, really looking at me. No longer Maya the artist, but yes Maya my neighbor, yes Maya my friend, yes Maya the woman who kissed me so passionately last night, yes Maya my soon to be lover…_

_Knock, knock…_

"Hey Maya, you in there?" yells Josh.

_We're snapped out of our trance, I grab my robe while Maya answers,_

"Oh sorry honey, I'm working!"

"Well, finish up and join me for a drink."

"Okay!"

_We hear him walk away so I bolt out the door to the bathroom to change while Maya tidies up. Then we walk out to the deck together._

"Oh hey Em, I didn't know you were here. I think Ryan's looking for you," remarks Josh.

"Emily was watching me paint."

"Yeah, she's so disciplined. I was really impressed."

"Nothing can keep her from staying focused on her art work."

"I noticed," replies Emily with a shy smile. "Anyway, I better go so Ryan doesn't worry."

"Okay, bye Em," Maya says sweetly with that head tilt.

"Bye," I say knowing that it really isn't goodbye.

_I gather my things and go back to my house thinking about what just happened. I find Ryan upstairs and he gives me a welcoming hug and a pretty passionate kiss._

"What was that for?" I ask.

"I just wanted to remind you of how much I love you," he says so seriously.

"I, I love you too," I say looking into his eyes wondering, what the hell am I doing?

_We get ready for bed and he wants to have sex but I ask him if we can just cuddle instead so we do. But the whole time I'm in his arms, I'm thinking about what almost happened between Maya and me. The way she looked at me without my clothes on. I know she wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her. But we're in love with our husbands, aren't we? I think to myself as I look up at Ryan sleeping. But the kiss on top of the Empire State Building, and the almost kiss on the train and the almost kiss in the hot tub and lying together on the lounge chair and her hand sliding down down down to where I want it so badly and the kissing and her body on top of me on my couch kissing me some more and posing nude for her and coming so close to actually making love with her and wanting that more than anything! Oh, Maya, what the hell are we doing…_

**Maya POV**

_Josh goes to bed while I retreat to my art studio. I look at the unfinished painting of Emily and can't help but think about being with her intimately. I want to see her finished so I take out my cell phone to look at her picture. God, you're beautiful and I want you so badly! But I have this wonderful man asleep upstairs who loves me so much and I love him so much. So, why do I keep doing these things with you? I say to the beautiful picture of Emily I'm still gazing at. Why did we kiss so passionately last night? Why did I paint you nude knowing how I feel about you? If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have made love to you right then and there! The things I would have done to your body…dammit! I need to stop thinking about you! But I don't think I can…_

_**One Week Before the Art Show…**_

_I haven't seen Emily in over a week. I think we're both avoiding one another not knowing what exactly it is that we're doing. Josh and Ryan have been working from home too which is making it difficult to be around each other without giving us away. I decide to throw myself into my portrait of Emily locking myself from the outside world painting every detail of her amazing body but the things that make her even more amazing than just being a woman with a gorgeous body…her vulnerability, her sensitivity, her cute shyness, her smile that I know I make her smile, her laugh, her everything…_

_I decide to take a break to make some lunch when Josh approaches me with a serious look on his face._

"Josh, what is it?"

"I have some bad news about your Art Show."

"What do you mean?

"Our meeting that was postponed last week was rescheduled for this week. Ryan and I are going to be leaving on Wednesday and we won't be back until late Saturday."

"Seriously, you won't be there? You know how much my painting means to me," I say truly disappointed.

"I know babe, and I'm so sorry. But we can't miss this meeting. We've been working on this project for a while now and there's just no way that the company would let me or Ryan blow it off."

"I'm not asking you to blow it off. I'm just, this is what I do, this is what makes me happy, this is a huge part of who I am and I thought I would be sharing that part of me with you too," I say with sadness in my voice.

_Josh wraps his arms around me holding me close to him. I let him hug me but I'm too upset to hug him back._

"Josh, you're gone all the time. I've been throwing myself into my work a lot lately and I've found my passion again. And the one person I thought I would be sharing it with is you." _I never dreamed it would be with my new neighbor Emily instead and I never dreamed I would be falling so hard for her…_

"Babe, I'll make it up to you. We'll go away just the two of us or…"

"Or what?"

"I bet Ryan is going through the same thing with Emily. After this deal we'll all go away together. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

_I pull away from Josh just enough to look into his eyes reminding myself of why I love him so much. But it's not enough, it's just not what I feel when I'm with her… _

I put my arms around his neck and say, "Your right, I would like that." _More than you could possibly imagine…_

**Emily POV**

_I haven't seen Maya in over a week. I think we're both avoiding one another not knowing what exactly it is that we're doing. Ryan and Josh have been working from home too which is making it difficult to be around each other without giving us away. I decide to throw myself in my novel since I've been studying the art for the show pretty much nonstop since I posed for Maya. I can still see the look in her eyes when I stood naked before her. It was a look I've never seen before from anyone who's ever seen me like that, not even from Ryan. I can't explain it, here I am married four years but I meet Maya and fall so hard after, what, a little over a month? How is that even possible? _

_Suddenly there's a knock on the door snapping me out of my thoughts. Ryan walks in to say,_

"Hey babe. Working on your novel?"

"Yeah," I say closing my laptop so he can't see it.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it Ryan?" _He sounds so serious, it's scaring me._

"I have a bit of bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yeah, ya know that meeting Josh and I were supposed to go to?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it got rescheduled."

"For when?"

"This week. We leave Wednesday and won't be back until late Saturday."

"Wait, that means you're going to miss the Art Show."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry for that. I know you've been working really hard with Maya and I really wanted to be there to support you."

"I wanted you there too. I really like it and I wouldn't have minded having the extra support to keep my nerves intact." _Or maybe this is how it should be. Do I really want him to know about the painting?_

_I get up to hug Ryan letting him know I'm okay with it. He hugs me back with so much love; I can feel his heartbeat quickening. We pull away slightly looking at each other and he says,_

"I'm so sorry I won't be there but I'm so glad you will be with Maya."

"What?"

"You know, have a good friend like Maya to support you in your new position at the gallery."

"Yeah, she's a good friend." _A really good friend._

_Our moment is interrupted when we hear,_

"Hey anybody home?"

"Yeah hang on a minute we'll be right there," responds Ryan.

_It's Josh and Maya. I haven't seen her in a while and my heart leaps out of my chest. I can feel my body warming and I can feel that smile forming on my face that only she can make me smile._

"Sorry to barge in like this but the door was open and you said we're always welcome," reminds Josh.

"Yeah, of course, no worries. Come in. What's up?" asks Ryan.

"So, Maya knows about the business trip and I'm assuming Emily does now too."

"Yep, I just told her."

"Well Josh wants to make it up to us Emily," Maya says with a bit of excitement in her voice which makes me smile even more.

"And how does he think he can make it up to us?" I ask.

"I thought we could all go away together on a vacation."

_My head pops up. My eyes grow wide. My heart beats faster. My body is giving me away! Oh Emily, try to contain your excitement!_

"That's a great idea Josh! I bet the girls would love that!"

_Oh yeah we would!_

"Any destination in mind?" asks Ryan.

"Definitely someplace warm where we can swim since we've had to close up the pool for the season," suggests Maya with a wink.

_My eyes open for a quick second while my head tilts downward trying to mask the euphoria I'm feeling right now while at the same time hiding that smile she makes me smile._

I compose myself, looking up at Ryan to say, "Someplace warm, definitely just like Maya said."

"Great! Then it's settled. And since Ryan and I still feel bad about missing your show, how about you two pick the place? Anywhere you want, anything you want," insists Josh.

_Hmmm, anything I want…_

"Yeah whatever you girls want," seconds Ryan.

_Maya and I hug our husbands peeking over their shoulders making eye contact. We couldn't have asked for a more romantic gesture than going away together…_

_Ryan goes next door to continue working on their project for the big meeting with Josh while Maya joins me in the study. I walk over to my desk leaning against it while Maya closes and locks the door. We haven't seen each other, touched each other, or kissed each other in over a week and I can barely stand it…_

_Maya sash shays over to me in her tight jeans, her tight t-shirt, her sexy knee high boots, her wicked smile, her beautiful long dark straight as a pin hair, her smoldering eyes and says quite simply,_

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I reply back reaching for her to settle between my legs.

_Mmmmm, a perfect fit._

She puts her arms around my neck looking so lovingly into my eyes and says, "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you."

"I think we were avoiding each other," I reply looking just as deeply into her eyes.

She takes her hand to brush away the hair that has fallen in my face and says, "The night I painted you. It was so hard for me to stay focused. I think I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

My heart beats faster, "I feel the same way but I was getting a little freaked out while you were painting me."

"What? Why?" she asks so sweetly with such genuine concern.

"I was upset that you weren't looking at me that way while you were painting me."

"That way?"

"You were so serious about your painting, I thought that seeing me nude would have made you more excited but you stayed completely professional," I say with disappointment written all over my face.

"Oh, I see. You were upset because you thought I was treating you like any other model," she says with an adoring smile.

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what I was feeling."

"Well, just so you know, I was struggling inside to stay professional. I had to fight the urge to look at you as anything but a work of art."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I made myself see you as a model so that I wouldn't take advantage of the situation. You trusted me and I wasn't going to let you down. But then when I looked up and saw you standing there in all your natural beauty, I was dumbfounded, I couldn't move. I could no longer fight my feelings for you," she says with a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I know. If we hadn't been interrupted..."

"Mmmm. Hmmm. I would've made love to you…"

_Upon hearing her say that, my body starts to tremble and I know she can feel it. Our eyes look deeply into one another's souls; our lips grow closer together until they meet sending a rush of euphoria throughout our bodies. I pull her closer to me pressing her body firmly against me moving my hands up and down her back settling on her sexy bottom. She wraps her arms tightly around my neck keeping our lips locked in place. Her tongue finds mine delving into an abyss of need and want and desire. Her lips seal over mine moving against me wildly, passionately, wantingly. We break away breathing so intensely knowing we need to stop before we take this to that other place. I smile that smile only she can make me smile and say,_

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, I think we need to slow down."

"Mmmm. Hmmm," is all I hear as she nibbles my neck, sucking, licking, kissing.

_My eyes roll into the back of my head as I want her so much but not here. It doesn't feel right._

"Maya, seriously, we can't."

She stops kissing me keeping her lips pressed against my neck then moving her mouth to just below my earlobe to say, "I know. You're right. I, I just want you so much."

I put my hand on the side of her face bringing her eyes to look at me and say, "I want you so much too. But not here."

She snuggles into me, resting her head on my shoulder and says, "I can wait. I want it to be perfect just like you."

"Oh, Maya, you make me feel things I've never felt before."

She lifts her head staring directly into my eyes, "And so do you…"

_She kisses me gently on the lips and walks away. Leaving me to watch her sash shay out just as she sash shayed in… _

But just as she walks through the door, she turns to me and says, "Don't forget to think about the most perfect vacation getaway…"

_She winks and just like that she's gone leaving me with all sorts of feelings and thoughts and desires…_

_I sit there for a minute trying to regain my senses shaking away the euphoria within me. I flip open my laptop with a renewed inspiration typing away at jet speed. Hours go by before I realize its dinner time and before you know it, its bedtime. Ryan falls asleep with me in his arms while I lie awake thinking about what an incredible man I'm married too but what an incredible woman I'm falling for…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

_**They can't make love until after the Art Show. It has to be that way.**_

_**Please stick with me, I will make it worth your while…**_

****And thanks for continuing to read my College Years and Bianshay stories. I don't know if people are just discovering them or if they are rereading them. But "Bianshay by Request" is definitely one of my favorites and I can see that it's one of yours too!****


	11. A Date? A Date A Date!

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Okay, okay, I hear you. I'm very excited for you to read the next few chapters. I thought a lot about what should happen next and what should happen in the near future. I appreciate that you want me to keep posting updates so quickly but that wouldn't be fair to those of you who are waiting on other stories. I don't want to rush my writing and end up writing myself into a corner. I think this is a good pace for the story and I think you'll be excited to read what I've come up with. **

**Just so you know I never planned on doing this to such an extent. I gave PLL the chance to redeem Maya in season three but I felt they failed us and themselves and Bianca Lawson. That's when I decided to try and make things right with Maya. This character deserved so much better than she got. So when I started writing (and I'm not a writer, these stories are the first ones I've ever done), I had no idea it would turn into this. **

**I also feel like I write more like a script than a novel and that's because I want it to play out like a movie giving you a clear visual of what's happening in the story. Though someone made mention of me needing to change points of view and use a Thesaurus. I am intrigued by the suggestion to use Josh and Ryan's points of views, we'll see. And I do use a Thesaurus so I'm not exactly sure what you want me to ****_Thesaur_****…any examples you'd care to share?**

**Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy bringing it to you!**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: A Date? A Date. A Date!**

**Emily POV**

_It's just a few days until the big Art Show at Maya's gallery. She's been busy organizing her paintings and getting them to the city. I've been studying like mad to make sure I don't have to fake my knowledge of the paintings that are being shown or their artists. I'm also getting anxious about random people seeing me naked especially since I haven't seen the finished portrait. Maya wants me to see it hanging in the gallery because she says it will leave me with a whole new perspective of art and of myself. I'm just glad Ryan and Josh won't be there to see it. I'd rather explain it to Ryan after the fact otherwise I might lose the nerve to let it be in the show. Just then my cell rings, its Ryan,_

"Hey babe, are you busy?"

"No, not really, I'm just finishing up packing some of your things for your business trip."

"Oh, you know you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to." _More so out of guilt from thinking about Maya all the time instead of you._

"So do you think you can come next door for a minute or do you need more time?"

"Oh, no, I'll come right over," I say kind of excitedly but then retract. "Umm, let me just pack the last few things unless you need me to come by right now," I say trying to cover up my exhilaration.

"No, no finish what you're doing and then come over."

"Okay see you in a bit."

_I rush into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on some makeup for…Maya. It's been a few days since I last saw her and touched her and kissed her in my study and I kind of want to make sure she remembers what's she's been missing. Oh Emily, you really need to get a hold of yourself especially in front of Josh and Ryan. But all I can think about is __**her **__and looking good for __**her**__ so of course my ego wins out as I decide to change my clothes too! I put on my sexy black lace bra and black lace hipsters just in case she sneaks a peak, and my nicer jeans, flats and a v neck sweater, a very tight v neck sweater. I only hope Maya notices…_

**_At the Graysons…_**

"Hey everyone. What's going on?"

"Wow, don't you look nice, _and sexy," she mouths to me focusing on my breasts just like I wanted her to. She licks her lips while eye sexing me making me blush a thousand shades of red._

"Yeah you do look nice," agrees Ryan. "It's perfect since you'll be going out with Maya."

"I will?" I question trying not to sound too ecstatic.

"Yeah, Maya, you wouldn't mind taking Emily out for a few maybe three hours tonight, would you?" asks Josh hopefully.

"Uhh, no, no, not at all. I'd love to," she responds looking me up and down the whole time. _How our husbands don't notice is beyond me!_

"Good, cuz Ryan and I are doing some serious work stuff to prepare for our big meeting on Thursday and we kind of need zero distractions so we can get this finished on time. You don't mind do you?" asks Josh adoringly.

"Of course not. I would be happy to spend the night with Emily," Maya states so nonchalantly with a wicked eyebrow arch making my entire body shiver from her words_. She speaks so openly and no one suspects a thing! Wait a minute, has she done this before, stray from her husband and gotten away with it? _

"Yeah why don't you go to a movie or something," suggests Ryan.

"A movie, I like that idea," smiles Maya mischievously. _She looks me right in the eye making sure I get what she means. Oh, I __**so**__ get it. We're going to the movie theater you go to when you're not really going to see the movie. Now my chest is rising making my sweater squeeze me even tighter pushing up my breasts. I can see her eyes noticing as she bites into her lower lip while the images of her lips on mine overtake my thoughts forcing me to shake my head back into reality. _

"I'm just gonna put something else on since Emily looks so…nice," Maya finally gets out as she can't take her eyes off my heaving bosom.

_Maya retreats to her bedroom to change while I wait all aflutter for her to return. The husbands are busying themselves with their work so I don't even think they are aware of anything more than just a good friendship between Maya and me but that doesn't keep me from, once again, silently freaking out. I mean making out is one thing but sex with another woman? Has she ever had sex with a woman? Oh my god, what if she's experienced? What if I'm not good? What if I don't like it? What if…_

"Em. Hey Em. Hello?"

"Huh, what?"

"You looked really deep in thought and now you seem really nervous. Is everything okay?" she asks as she gently pushes the strands of hair that have fallen over my eyes off of my face. _I love it when she does that. I take my eyes off the floor to look at her and my mouth falls open when I see her sexy body in those form fitting jeans and what a form she has especially with those knee high black leather boots! She's wearing a low cut sleeveless top with her black bra strap slipping down her shoulder (I know she did that on purpose) and she knows I like it!_

"You two look amazing. If I didn't know any better I would think the two of you were going out on a date," chuckles Josh.

_Oh my god! A date? ____A date.____A date!_

"He's right you know. I should be jealous," affirms Ryan as he walks over to me embracing me with a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's nice that they want to look good when they go out together. Just do us a favor and keep the flirting with the guys, who will definitely be checking you out, to a minimum," jokes Josh as he too hugs Maya kissing her on the lips. _Damn! I can't stand it when he does that right in front of me!_

"You deserve a night off from thinking about the art show," asserts Ryan.

"So go on, have fun you two and don't even give Ryan and I a second thought," declares Josh.

_No need to worry about that…_

"Okay then, Em, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

_Maya takes my hand, I so love it when she does that, leading me out of the house to her car. I go to open the passenger door but before I have the chance to, Maya reaches for the handle pressing the front of her body against the back of mine. Oh god, how I love the way she feels against me! She snuggles up to my ear to whisper with a sexy purr,_

"I'm going to make this a date to remember."

_Then she nuzzles my neck with her cute nose making my entire body go weak for her._

"Then I guess we should get going if you plan on making this date that memorable," I smile as she moves back to open the door for me.

"Oh Em, you have no idea..."

_We drive away to the movie theater you go to when you're not really going to see the movie. Now I'm getting nervous. I thought we were just gonna make out but it sounds like she has a lot more on her mind to do with me. Damn Emily, just relax. You're where you want to be and you're with whom you want to be with which does take __**some**__ weight off of my nervousness. I really am with whom I want to be with, aren't I?_

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat before the movie?" asks Maya sweetly.

"No, I'm good. I honestly don't think I could eat anything right now."

"Why? Are you nervous to be alone with me?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would say you have nothing to be nervous about but that would be a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a little nervous too, this being our first official date and all," she says with a wink. _That beautiful sexy wink. _

_And all I can do is smile that smile she makes me smile…_

**_In the meantime, Josh and Ryan have a plan of their own…_**

**Josh POV**

"I can't believe how easy it was to get them to go out together," recalls Ryan.

"Well, that's a good thing cuz we have a lot of work to do before they get back," I remind Ryan. _Though they did look kind of… Nah, I shake my head, they've just been spending a lot of time together and I have to say, I'm glad she has Emily._

"Then lets clean up all these business reports so we don't have to worry about it in the morning," suggests Ryan.

"Do you have everything you need at your house?" I ask.

"Yep. They'll never suspect that we're going to give them the most romantic evening of their lives when they get home," smiles Ryan so proud of himself.

"Okay, if you need more candles, I've got plenty_." I'm going to remind Maya of the first time we made love. Romantic, sexy, beautiful just like my wife._

"I think I'm good but if I need any more I know where to find some."

"So the caterers will be here in about an hour and a half to set up our romantic dinners for two," I inform Ryan.

"Great, let's see, I've got all Emily's favorite music programmed for our sound system, I've got the romantic ambiance, so all I need to do is set up the most perfect bedroom…"

"Okay, you can keep the details of your bedroom mystique to yourself." _My, my Maya I can't wait to have you in my arms again, making love to you the way a man should make love to his wife. I go away so much leaving you to fend for yourself. Well, not tonight, because tonight is our night. Just the two of us…_

"Sorry man."

"This is going to be a night they won't soon forget." _The way it should be._

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

_Ryan and I clean up our business documents for our presentation. We are all set to go with our big meeting so now we can put all our energy into pampering our wives. _

_I feel so bad that I won't be at Maya's Art Show. This is such a huge deal for her, I just hope this romantic evening will be enough to say how sorry I am that I won't be able to be there for her in person. Maya, Maya, Maya, I love you so much! I am the luckiest man in the world to have fallen in love and married such an amazing woman like you. And I plan on saying all that to you and more tonight…_

**_Meanwhile at the Movie Theater you go to when you're not going to see the movie…_**

**Emily POV**

"So, let's sit in the last row over to the side," points out Maya.

"Okay."

"Did you want any concessions?"

"No. I definitely don't want concessions."

"Em, it's gonna be fine. Just sit back and relax. If anything happens then it happens and if it doesn't it doesn't."

"Maya?"

"Yeah."

I take her hand in mine and say, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Done this before?"

"Yeah, have you ever done this with anyone besides me?"

"Oh, are you asking me if there were others?"

"Yes."

Maya squeezes my hand gently looking into my eyes to say, "Em, I've never had the urge to be with anyone but my husband until you came along. You make me feel things I've never felt before, not even Josh can make me feel this way. That's why I'm here with you right now." _She kisses me lightly on the corner of my mouth just like the first time we accidentally kissed. I look at our hands when I say,_

"Maya, I've never been with a woman."

"That makes two of us."

_I look up at her smiling, letting her know that I feel a lot less pressured than I did a few minutes ago. I keep looking at her as the lights go down. There are very few people in the theater and no one even close to where we're sitting. I want to look away but I can't. No, I don't want to. She moves her hand to the side of my face keeping me looking in her direction. She smiles with her eyes as her hand slides to the back of my head. I can feel her warm breath against my lips as she pulls me towards her. I don't resist. The theater grows darker, our lips grow closer until they meet pressing softly against each other. I put my hand between Maya's legs slowly caressing the inside of her thigh, squeezing gently causing her to smile into the kiss. She moves back slightly to look into my eyes making sure I'm ready for more. And I am. She traces my lips with her tongue seeking permission to go further. Permission granted. Her tongue slides right in. She doesn't jab, it's not stiff; it's perfect. I never knew kissing could feel this way until I started kissing Maya. It's how love should feel, warm and inviting, hungry and sensual, fleeting and romantic, sexy and alive, vibrant and oh so right!_

_Maya moves the arm of her seat up bringing us closer together. At this point if anyone is watching, we really couldn't care less. Our bodies meet, my flesh spilling from my top, Maya takes the hair on the back of my head pulling it away from her giving her total access to my willing neck and my heaving bosom. Her lips touch my neck leaving a space for her tongue to explore me. She kisses down to my collarbone to my shoulder to the v in my sweater… _

_Slight moans escape my throat as I try to be quiet. I don't want to attract attention to us but as I open my eyes, I see that no one cares about the two women in the back of the theater making out. Her lips caress my breast gently tugging my flesh with her teeth. Oh god! I do like this! Who am I kidding? I knew I would like this!_

"Maya, I want you so much."

"I want you too beautiful," she says, her words muffled from her mouth bearing down against my breast.

_She moves her mouth away from me but still hovering close as she brings her hand to the v in my neck sliding the fabric over my breast. Her hand cups under me as she glides her thumb over the black lace rubbing my nipple back and forth making it rise for her. I know she wants to move my bra so her tongue can take over exploring more of me. Do I let her? Or do I stop this before we go too far?_

_I… _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Wow! What will Emily do?_**

**_And how will she and Maya react to their husbands' romantic evening?_**


	12. Surprise!

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I had a feeling you were going to think that the husbands were going to hook up but then there would be no story. **

**And I knew I was gonna hear about the end of the chapter from you all! But here you are, back again for more and more is what you'll get!**

**_**Okay, Miss Amazeballs, so what you're asking me to do is to "sexify" the dialogue and "fuck" it up a bit? Is that what you want? And what exactly do you want Emily and Maya to smell like and taste like and feel like? Cuz that's what you're getting at, right? Your suggestions would be greatly appreciated! _**

**Now let's see what choice Emily made and let's see what happens when Emily and Maya finally get home…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: Surprise!**

**Emily POV**

_Slight moans escape my throat as I try to be quiet. I don't want to attract attention to us but as I open my eyes, I see that no one cares about the two women in the back of the theater making out. Her lips caress my breast gently tugging my flesh with her teeth. Oh god! I do like this! Who am I kidding? I knew I would like this!_

"Maya, I want you so much."

"I want you too beautiful," she says, her words muffled from her mouth bearing down against my breast.

_She moves her mouth away from me but still hovering close as she brings her hand to the v in my neck sliding the fabric over my breast. Her hand cups under me as she glides her thumb over the black lace rubbing my nipple back and forth making it rise for her. I know she wants to move my bra so her tongue can take over exploring more of me. Do I let her? Or do I stop this before we go too far?_

_I… _

_Maya's thumb takes hold of my lace sliding the fabric slowly, my breathing intensifies. Do I really want her to do this to me in public? She is so close to undraping my hardened tip. Shouldn't our first time be private, just the two of us? I'm about to be exposed when I plead…_

"Maya, please, no. Not here." _I pull away from her, fixing my clothes._

"Em, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Believe me, I'm not upset. I just…"

"You just what?" she asks so lovingly, so adoringly, pushing my hair off of my face.

"I want you to have me. Just not here. I want it to be just me and you."

"Ohh. I don't want to share you either."

_I cuddle into Maya's side wondering how this can be. I mean, we __**are**__ sharing. We both still love our husbands. We both still sleep with our husbands. But the difference is…I don't want to share my body anymore unless the person I'm sharing it with is Maya…_

**_Back at the Graysons…_**

**Josh POV**

"They should be home anytime now. Are you all set over at your place?" I ask.

"Yep. I'm good to go. I can honestly say I'm excited about spending a romantic evening alone with my beautiful wife."

"That makes two of us."

"Wait, you want to spend a romantic evening alone with my wife?" Ryan chuckles.

"You're funny. Emily is a beautiful woman but I've got my own beautiful woman." _And she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on._

"I guess you and I are very lucky to be married to such beautiful, wonderful women."

"All right enough of all the sappiness. Anyway, that's the doorbell. Why don't you let the caterers in while I get the fireplace ready, okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

_While the caterers set up the kitchen and dining areas in mine and Ryan's homes, he goes to shower and change as do I. Once I get out of the shower, I put on her favorite cologne and get dressed in my pressed light blue shirt and khaki pants. I style my hair, giving it a more casual feel. I do the once over in the mirror, put on my shoes and go downstairs to meet Ryan. We're both ready and waiting to surprise the loves of our lives…_

**_At the movie theater you go to when you're not going to see the movie…_**

_Maya takes my hand, leading me out of the theater. We lace our fingers together while walking to her car. This is the most natural feeling I've ever felt. I don't care who might be looking at us. I'm flattered that they would even take the time to admire us as a couple. Maya gives my hand a quick squeeze along with a gentle smile. I return the smile but I do more than that, I lean towards her, kissing her on the lips. It was a bold move on my part but I wanted to do it, I've wanted to do that in public ever since the day she brought me here to show me around town. _

_When we get to the car, it's dark, there's no one nearby. I lean up against the door, she leans up against me. This time, __**I**__ take the back of __**her**__ neck bringing her closer to me. I look determinedly into her eyes and kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have. I wrap my other arm around her so she can't get away even if she wanted to but I don't believe she wants to. She puts her hands on my waist keeping me still so she can rub up against me. Our bottom lips part to take in a much needed breath and then seal once more giving into our passion and want for one another. The feel of her body fills me with a heat I've never felt until Maya. It's time to breathe again, we pull away, chests rising and falling rapidly, hearts racing, pulses threading. And just as we're about to go in for more, a siren from a passing police car startles us back into reality… _

"I think that's our cue to stop before we can't," Maya says practically out of breath.

"I know you're right and I know I said I want you in private but I don't want to stop," I say with a pouty face.

"But we have to," she giggles kissing my forehead.

"Well, Josh and Ryan **_are_** leaving tomorrow **_and_**…"

"And…"

"And that means we have until Saturday to be alone together," I say hopefully.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that…alone together," she purrs in my ear.

"I'm getting excited just thinking about the next few days."

"Oh baby, I'm way past excited. I don't think I'll sleep at all tonight."

"I know I won't."

"I'll be too busy thinking about you, about us…," she says nuzzling my neck.

"Me too. I'm going to dream about tonight and…" _Oh the images forming in my mind right now!_

_We kiss softly on the lips and reluctantly get in Maya's car to drive home. When we pull in the driveway, she turns off the car she takes my face in her hands and she kisses me the way I want to be kissed. The way only __**she**__ knows how to kiss me. Before the windows have a chance to fog up, we get out of the car and head into Maya's house which has the aroma of spices and deliciousness. I guess the boys got hungry and ordered out gourmet. And once again, she takes my hand in hers tracing small circles on my wrist with her thumb. We keep holding hands as we enter her kitchen and dining area when we hear…_

"Surprise!"

_We look up shocked by our husbands' exclamation! Oh…My….God! What did they do? The lights are dim, there are candles lit, the fireplace is roaring with soft music playing in the background and pink roses on a table set for two… _

"What? What is this?" asks Maya with genuine surprise in her voice.

"This is for you babe."

_Maya lets go of my hand, runs up to Josh, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Ryan walks over to me gathering me in an embrace as I look over his shoulder at __**my **__Maya in __**his **__arms…_

"Mmm, Maya you smell nice. It's like, I don't know, it's…fresh flowers, but there's something else…"

"…after a rain. Fresh spring flowers after a rain," describes Maya like she's been thinking about it and longing for it, longing for me.

Heinhales more of her, "Mmm, I don't recognize that perfume. Is it new?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," she lies. _Because she knows it's __**me**__ all over her!_

"What is all this?" I finally manage to ask.

"Well, Ryan and I felt so guilty about not being able to be at your show Friday night that we decided to surprise you with a romantic dinner," explains Josh excitedly.

"Em, isn't that so sweet," offers Maya not really sure what to say or do.

"Yeah, yes of course it is," I agree snapping out of my daze.

"Em, our house is all set up too. So, why don't we leave these two alone so you and I can be alone too?" _But, but I want to be alone with Maya. Why did they have to do this? Ryan did all this for me at our house and all I can think about and all I want is Maya!_

"Yeah, sure," I say halfheartedly.

_Ryan goes over to Maya kissing her on the cheek to say goodbye and Josh gives me a hug and a kiss. But his hug lingers because…oh my god…he recognizes Maya's scent! He knows I'm the scent all over her! I quickly pull away taking Ryan by the arm having him lead us to our own romantic evening together. But before I step onto their patio, I turn to find Maya who is in Josh's arms looking over his shoulder at me. She tilts her head, pleading for me to understand with her eyes and just as I'm about to be out of her sight, she mouths, "I love you."_

_I look at her with surprise not wanting to leave her but feeling myself being pulled in the opposite direction, a tear rolls down my cheek as I mouth back those same words, "I love you," and then she's gone, as I continue walking away from the only one I could ever truly love…_

**Josh POV**

_Hmm, it's Emily all over her…_

"Here let me pull out your chair for you," insists Josh so attentively.

"Thank you, you're such the gentleman."

_We begin eating while I pour us some red wine._

"So, what do you think?"

"Josh, dinner is amazing. You really outdid yourself."

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course, you're being so serious."

"This is serious."

"Then ask me."

"Why is Emily's scent all over you?"

"Oh, that, I fell asleep in the movie theater on her shoulder and woke up with my arm wrapped around hers. I think I thought she was you."

"But she's **_all_** over you."

"Probably because when we were walking back to my car, I tripped and she caught me. And it's a good thing I grabbed onto her otherwise I would've hit the pavement really hard and I'd probably be in a hospital emergency room right now." _Sounds logical but she's all over her. Maya and Emily? What am I thinking? I'm letting my imagination get the better of me. That has to be what happened. It makes perfect sense._

"Lucky for you, Emily was able to catch you."

"I know, right."

**Maya POV**

_Jesus! What the fuck with the inquisition? Thank god I think quickly on my feet otherwise… I better text Emily and let her know what happened so we can keep our stories straight. Josh clears the dishes while I go out to the bar to make a drink but I'm really texting Em. I hope Emily keeps her cell phone locked so Ryan can't check her messages or we're fucked! I text the conversation I had with Josh about her scent all over me. Minutes go by, no response and just as Josh is making his way outside, Em texts me her okay. I let out a sigh of relief, turning to Josh with a seductive look trying to distract him by asking what's next on the romance agenda…_

"I thought maybe we could take our drinks inside and sit in front of the fireplace for a while."

"I like the sound of that, quiet and peaceful."

_Josh takes my hand leading me to our comfy couch. I sit with him, snuggling, trying to be attentive but finding it oh so difficult. This amazing man did all of this for me and all I can think about is wanting __**him **__to be Emily…_

**Emily POV**

"Ryan, everything is so perfect. You shouldn't have done this for me." _You really shouldn't have. I'm feeling so guilty right now. I can't even look him in the eyes because the only thing I see reflecting back at me is…Maya._

"I would do anything for you, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, of course." _I'm wringing my hands in my lap thinking how I could be having dinner with my husband right now when Maya just told me she loves me! She loves me! And I love her too! _

"You've barely touched your dinner. Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just that Maya and I were sort of falling asleep at the movies and I'm feeling a little tired and not so hungry. I'm so sorry Ryan. I feel so bad that you went to all this trouble and I'm not feeling very romantic." _That's a lie. I am, just not with you..._

"Ya know what? I'll go make us a fire and we'll just cuddle on the couch for a while. How does that sound?"

"I'd like that. Thanks Ryan."

He gets up, walks over to me, kisses me on the top of my head and says, "I love you."

_I smile and say…nothing. _

**Maya POV**

"Hey, I'm going to go upstairs to get my next surprise ready for you."

"Another surprise? Josh, really, you don't have to do that." _And I wish you wouldn't, the guilt is killing me right now._

"You deserve it babe. Anyway, I want to do this for you because I love you Maya."

_He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and off he goes upstairs and all I can think is…why is this happening now? Of all the times for him to be the perfect husband, he picks tonight. I can't take it. I have to call Emily…_

"Hey r u ok?"

"I guess. As ok as I can be."

"I can't believe they did this for us. I feel so guilty."

"You do! Ryan just told me he loves me and I said nothing!"

"Em, what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea. The guilt is killing me too."

"They're still our husbands."

"I know. It's just that."

"It's just that what?"

"I want Ryan to be you."

"Em, I have to go. Josh is coming."

"No Maya wait! _I love you_…"

**_Emily POV_**

_I put my phone down on the dining room table as I look at the incredible bouquet of roses, the candle light, the dinner I barely touched and all I can think about is the woman next door, the woman I love. I get up from my chair to walk over to our living room. I watch Ryan making the fire not really paying attention to what I'm doing so when I lean up against the wall I knock over a picture that's hanging. I snap out of my thoughts of Maya to fix the picture so it doesn't fall. As I'm straightening it, the photo captures my attention…its Ryan and I. We're looking at each other with such love and devotion for one another. I'm remembering that day, we were at a park, having a picnic and we asked a young couple like ourselves to take our picture. I knew then that he was the one. But what do I know now?_

"Hey Em, it's all set, come on over."

_I smile as I walk over to the couch sitting close to him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me lightly on the lips. I let him. We fall back onto the couch as he kisses down my neck to my breasts and then he stops…_

"Em, **_you_** smell like spring flowers after a rain and what happened to your skin?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You have all these little marks on your chest." _Fuck! Maya!_

"Umm, well, umm, Maya was eating popcorn and I had some without thinking. You know how sensitive I am to that movie theater butter, if you can even call it that." _Then I tell him how her scent got on me from what Maya texted me to say._

"Em, you need to be more careful, you could've gotten really sick."

"I know. But I didn't, it's just a few marks. I'm sure they'll go away by tomorrow." _How the fuck did I come up with that so fast? I'm becoming quite the adept liar. That's so not like me or is it? What the fuck is happening to me? I'm becoming less and less the person Ryan married and becoming more and more this other person that I never knew existed. Who am I? _

_I kiss Ryan on the lips to distract him and make a mental note to text Maya about the "popcorn incident". When he kisses me back, I see the photo of us together in my mind. That image reminds me of the love I feel for my husband but I'm wondering if that love is still enough…_

_I close my mind to my thoughts and I let my husband, I let Ryan love me…_

**Maya POV**

_Josh comes downstairs; he takes my hand to help me up off the couch. And then he sweeps me up into his arms to carry me upstairs like he used to do when we were first married. _

"Josh, what are you doing?" I ask with surprise while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I told you tonightis all about you and me. I want to show you how much you mean to me," he says so lovingly as he takes me upstairs to candles burning, soft music playing, red rose petals leading to the bed and strewn across it.

"Oh Josh, it's beautiful, but you shouldn't have." _You really shouldn't have._

"Maya, I wanted to."

_He nuzzles into my neck. I can smell the familiar scent of his cologne, strong and masculine just like Josh. _

"You're wearing my favorite cologne."

"I was hoping you'd remember."

_He puts me down on the bed. He climbs on top of me. He looks deeply into my eyes and says,_

"I love you so, so much. Please Maya, let me love you," he says softly_. He places tender kisses on my neck. _"Mmm, I really do like that scent on you, it's very feminine," he breathes in. _Josh continues kissing my neck, undressing me slowly, my head falls back giving him the access he desires as a tear slips away from the corner of my eye. I love Emily but Josh is my husband and I love him too, so, I let him love me... _

_But that tear. That tear slipping away. That tear slipping away is my future. That tear slipping away is my future with…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_They said they love each other! _**

**_OMG, her future with whom? _**

**To Be Continued…**

****Oh, Kefiloe of South Africa & crazyfornaya & Brit & Rdk & wildflowersrain, I love you too! And all of you who love my stories! FYI – "Soul Mates" is finally updated and can be found in the T rated stories!**

****You can always check my profile to find out when your story will be updated. I try to let you know what I'm working on so you know what to look for. And sometimes I add a few fun things in there too!**


	13. Who Do I Love?

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**So last Thursday I woke up not feeling very well. I saw that there were some unread reviews on this story so I read them. But instead of making me feel better, they made me feel worse. I never anticipated such a slam especially from another author who chose not to use her FanFiction user name. I don't even know how to respond to what was said except to say I'm sorry for you that you don't get my writing style and I'm sorry for you that you don't get sexy time. I'm going to guess based on over 40,000 views of my stories that I'm doing okay and that the salsa3344 readers are behind me. To Nigeria, West Africa, your words were heartfelt, thank you. To TheChief20 and Magic1 thank you for having my back! Thanks to all of you for your continued support!**

**And to the viewer who commented, "Just pretend you're writing this story for me and only me. I love it and I'd go with whatever you decide to write because this story is ultimately yours and mine." :) **

**You've got it!**

**Now, what will happen after Maya and Emily are reminded about the love they have for their husbands? Will the love they feel for each other win out?**

**Let's find out…**

**Rate M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: Who do I love?**

**Emily POV**

_I wake up to an empty bed. I'm actually grateful to be by myself with no one to interrupt my thoughts of her. But I can't stop thinking about last night, me and Maya, me and Ryan, Maya and Josh, I thought for sure we were gonna get figured out. I touch my breast looking down at the fading marks she left for me. Oh my god, I can't believe Ryan called me out on that. I was so fucking scared. The thing is, I want to be married to Ryan but I want to be loved by Maya. How is that even possible? _

_Ryan and Josh have gone to their meeting on the west coast leaving me and Maya in New York. We have Maya's Art Show tomorrow night and I am so excited for her but nervous to have my nude self displayed for all to see. I haven't yet seen the finished portrait because Maya says I need to experience it hanging in the gallery because she says it will leave me with a whole new perspective of art and of myself. I have a feeling she knows what she's talking about. Hmm. I wonder what she's doing now. I get out of bed to look for my cell phone. I find it downstairs on the dining room table, I call her but it goes straight to voice mail,_

"Hey, I, a, had an amazing time with you last night. But things got weird when we got home. Umm. I hope you're okay. I hope we're okay. Can you call me? I miss you. I love you."

_It's been a while since I left that message so I walk over to her house and knock on the door. No answer. Where is she? I go to the back of the house by the pool and knock on the sliding glass door. It doesn't look like anyone's here. I walk over to her windows and peek in as I call her cell again. Wait, I hear it ringing, I look closer, there, on the couch I can see it light up. Seriously Maya, you're gone and you left your cell phone at home? Could she be at the gallery? Damn it Maya! I wanted to see you before the show. We could've spent the whole day and night together. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to touch you. I wanted to love you…_

**Maya POV**

_I'm so grateful to Ted, the owner of the gallery, for offering his penthouse apartment for me to stay at since he won't be using it for the duration of the show. Instead he will be staying at The Surrey, a prestigious New York City hotel where he will be rubbing elbows with the elite connoisseurs of art. Hopefully one of those connoisseurs will be interested in my paintings. _

_I got up right after Josh left and packed my things for the next three days. I took Ted up on his offer because I just couldn't be next door to Emily, not after last night. I couldn't look her in the eye after what I did with Josh. I feel so guilty because I liked it, I wanted it. Oh Emily, I do want you, I do love you but I love and I want my husband too. I can't do this to the both of you, it wouldn't be fair. I have to make a decision. So, tomorrow night, I will choose who I want to be with, who I want to love for life…_

**Josh POV**

"So, Ryan, I was thinking about Maya's show and it being Emily's first time promoting the artists. I know you wanted to be there for her too and I'm thinking that maybe we still can."

"What? How?"

"Well our meeting is pretty much all day today and part of tomorrow so I checked the flights and if we can get out of here by two, we can actually make it to the Art Show. Whaddaya think?"

"I think that's great! Should we call them and let them know we're coming?"

"No, no, I think I'd like to surprise them."

"They're definitely going to be surprised."

"They sure will."

"Let's do it."

"I kind of thought you'd want to so I already made the arrangements. I can't wait to see the look on their faces." _Then I'll know for sure if she really does love me. I'm sorry I have to test you like this Maya but I've been thinking about all the time I've been away from you and I just can't shake this feeling. I have to know you still belong to me…_

**Emily POV**

_No one is answering at the gallery which doesn't surprise me since everyone must be busy getting ready for the show. I decide to take a shower so I go upstairs, and stand under the steaming water. I want to wash away everything that happened last night with Josh and Ryan. I shampoo my hair thinking about what I knew when I married Ryan, that he was the one, that I loved him and only him. As I rinse my hair, I think about what I know now, that I'm not sure that he is the one, and that I'm sure I'm in love with her. I lather the soap in my hands hugging my body gliding my hands from my shoulders to my fingertips. I place my hands on my abs caressing up to my breasts massaging them pulling at my nipples making them firm and erect all the while thinking about her, her mouth all over my neck, my collarbone, my chest, nibbling at my breasts leaving her marks to remind me who I want to love me. I slide my hand between my legs moving my fingers in rhythm to the thoughts popping in and out of my head of her of me of us._

_I want her here with me right now. I want her caressing my body. I want her nibbling on my breasts leaving her mark. I want her to touch me there. I want her to kiss every inch of me. I want her to rub me 'til I cum for her. I want her to taste me. I want her to love me…_

**Maya POV**

_Here I am in Soho taking the elevator to the top floor penthouse apartment. The doors open and close behind me locking me in this vast space. The vaulted ceilings are magnificent. I can picture my paintings on the walls. I place my bag on the floor so I can take a tour of this magnificent space. There's a fireplace in the main sitting room and a top of the line kitchen with every amenity you could possibly imagine. I continue my tour up the winding staircase making my way to the master bedroom with its draped entry adding to its drama and mystery. "Mmmm, the things that could go on in here," I smile to myself thinking sexy thoughts of… _

_The environment in here is cool and white highlighted with rich, charcoal-grey eucalyptus floors and dramatic pops of bright yellow and red fabric accents. There are balconies and terraces and floor-to-ceiling windows that capitalize on the glorious, unobstructed, views of the cityscape. It's open and bright with one room leading into the next. I explore further by opening a door that leads to a private rooftop deck, with dining and sunning, a Jacuzzi and what appears to be an endless pool for swimming which I am definitely taking advantage of today, adding to the special nature of this space. It's like having your own little fantasy come true with all the things you never thought you could have right there within your reach…_

**Emily POV**

_I finish up in the shower smiling that smile only she can make me smile while I towel dry my hair. I shake my flowing mane from side to side looking in the mirror at this new Emily. I'm not at all the person I thought I was. I take a closer look realizing I am finally the person I am meant to be…_

_My dress and shoes are all ready for the show but I won't pack them up until right before I leave. I also decide to get my travel clothes together and pack something to change into after the show so I don't have to take the train in my dress and heels. And hopefully I won't have to take the train alone… _

_Now I guess I pretty much have the rest of the day to myself. I want to make a good impression so I go over all the information I was given to study and research about the artists and their paintings. But I take some extra time to look into Maya's biography; where she grew up, her family, where she went to school, where she met her husband, when they got married, her hobbies, the music she likes, her favorite everything. I want to know who Maya St. Germain is from beginning to now. Her biography doesn't reveal as much as I would've hoped and she hasn't revealed too much either so I figure the only way I can find out more about her is to call her parents… _

_The phone rings and rings and just as I'm about to hang up, a voice on the other end says, _

"Hello?"

"Hello, hi. My name is Emily Fields and I work for The Gallery."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Well we're trying to update our biography of our artists and we noticed that Maya St. Germain doesn't have as much of a write up as the others. We'd like to change that, do you think you could help?"

"I think that's a lovely idea."

"Then may I ask who I'm speaking with."

"My name is Eva St. Germain, I'm Maya's mother." _What a beautiful name._

"It's nice to be speaking with you and I'm sure you are very proud of your daughter." _I know I am._

"Yes very. She's incredibly talented." _She so is and in so many ways._

"She definitely is talented. So, tell me, something we might not know about Maya?"

"Oh that's easy. She loves to cook and she's very good at it." _Yes she is!_

"I understand she's quite the swimmer too."

"Yes, she's always loved the water and loves to stay fit." _Mmm. Hmm._

"What about books or TV or movies? What does she like?"

"She's a romantic at heart but I think she likes reading about success stories, you know people who grow up with nothing and turn it into something. Just like my Maya." _You mean, __my__ Maya._

"What did you mean by, Maya grew up with nothing?"

"We were young, her father and I, when we had her. We struggled and so did she." _Oh Maya._

"Like what kind of struggles?"

"Just not having and learning to live without." _My heart is aching for her._

"Live without?"

"We didn't have much while she was growing up. Her father and I were still trying to realize our dream which didn't come true until much later in life. Maya always knew she was going to be an artist and we did too. But in order for her to fulfill her dream, she had to go through her own struggles."

"To become an artist?"

"Yes. She certainly paid her dues but she never gave up." _ I think I love her even more._

"Is that when she decided to move to New York?"

"She packed up everything she owned and made a new life there. She worked her way through college and she was able to find herself and who she was supposed to be as an artist. Then she met Josh who encouraged her to never give up on herself or her dream. And now look at her. Josh helped make her dream come true and they fell in love." _He was there for her._

"You mean Josh Grayson."

"He's the one. She found herself and she found her husband." _So Josh helped make her dream become reality._

"He sounds like a really good guy."

"What an incredible man! She loves him so much and he loves her so much. I can't imagine her with anyone but Josh." _This is not what I was hoping to hear. Oh my god, how can I be so selfish? How can I expect her to leave her marriage, how can I expect her to leave this amazing man, for someone she just met, for me? _

"Hi, are you there?"

"Yes, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure I was writing everything down as you said it."

"Well, I hope this helps you write a better biography for our daughter."

"It definitely will. Are you able to attend her show?"

"We would love to be there for her but I am a cellist and her father is a violinist and we play most weekends. Since she is now on the opposite coast, we unfortunately can't be at her show but we will definitely be there in spirit. She's our baby and we couldn't be more proud of our Maya."

"We are so proud of her too. Thank you so much for your time."

_I thought I knew exactly what I was going to do when I see Maya tomorrow night at the Art Show but now I don't know. We've only known each other a short time but I never expected to fall in love at first sight, I never expected to fall in love with a woman. But what Josh did for her, and they do love each other. Fuck. I was so sure…_

**Maya POV**

_I decide to check in with the gallery when I realize that I don't have my cell phone. I rack my brain trying to think of where I could have left it when I remember dropping it on the couch when Josh carried me up to our bedroom to make love to me. I'll have to use Ted's landline phone a little later but right now I'm feeling a little overwhelmed thinking that maybe what I need is a short rest, so I grab my bag making my way up the stairs. I walk through the draped entry of this sexy romantic bedroom thinking I can't help but feel like I'm in a movie about to film the much anticipated love scene. I shake myself back into reality and unpack my clothes hanging them up in the closet so they won't be wrinkled for tomorrow night. I kick off my shoes and lie down. Mmm, this bed is so fucking comfortable, I can barely keep my eyes open and soon after I drift off to sleep dreaming the most incredibly sexy, love filled dream…_

_Our bodies become one as we explore every inch of each other, rolling around, me on top, me under, me on top, kissing each other, touching each other, loving each other the way two people are meant to love each other. I start to call out in my sleep waking me from my intense slumber perspiring, breathing heavily thinking about what we just did knowing that my decision has just been made for me, knowing that the person I choose to spend the rest of my life with can only be… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**That is what I would call a set up chapter but who's being set up? I guess you'll just have to wait and see…_**

**Coming Up****…**

**Maya reveals her other passion.**

**Maya makes her choice.**

**Emily makes hers.**

**Will the husbands surprise their wives or will the wives surprise their husbands and you? **

**_**Please no hate…_**


	14. The Art Show

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Thanks again for everyone who supports my stories and my writing. I do appreciate any help that you offer to me as long as it is constructive. I do listen to your suggestions as long as they are given with the sole purpose of helping to make me better. We all have different writing styles and as I've mentioned before, I never envisioned myself as a writer, this just sort of happened. Also, there is absolutely no comparison when you read stories by someone like lurkermostly because that person to me seems like a true writer. With that said, I think that 99.9% of you truly appreciate and understand what I have to offer…**

**Now let's find out what happens when everyone ends up in the city at the same time…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: The Art Show**

**Emily POV**

_It's Friday morning, I'm lying in bed all alone not being able to comprehend why Maya didn't come home last night. I hope she's okay. She has to be okay, I'm sure someone would have gotten in touch with me if she wasn't. I just don't know what happened. We could've spent the whole day and night together. I wanted that so badly but after my phone conversation with Maya's mom I doubt that the two of us will ever have our true love. I can't come between Maya and Josh, can I? Here I am thinking about coming between Maya and her husband when I haven't even really given my own marriage a thought. This would destroy Ryan. I can't do that to him, can I? Oh why did the most perfect woman on the planet have to live next door to me and why did we have to fall so hard for each other so fast. I don't know if I'll ever truly understand my feelings for her. I don't know if I'll ever truly understand why I would be so quick to give up on my own marriage to a man I really do love. But to a man who doesn't make me shiver whenever he is near or who doesn't make my heart pound so rapidly whenever he is near or who doesn't make my pulse thread whenever he is near or who doesn't make my feminine place groan for his touch whenever he is near. The love I feel for Maya is a love I have never experienced in my life. It is a love that gets me up in the morning putting a smile on my face, a smile that only she can make me smile. It is a love that puts a skip in my step, a love that makes me yearn to be with her every moment possible, it is a love I thought I already had with Ryan…_

**Maya POV**

_I finally fall asleep after tossing and turning throughout the night dreaming about who I will spend the rest of my life with. So when I do manage to wake up in this big comfortable bed, I feel "mmmmm" and have a huge grin on my face because that dream was so real and if that's what love feels like than I do want it for real. How could I have ever doubted my feelings? I think I'm going to take a swim in that beautiful pool with the retractable roof to clear my head. I want to make sure my dream is my truth, that my dream is my future… _

_I get up, take off my pajamas, wrap myself in a towel and walk to the pool. I don't have a bathing suit with me so I'm just going to swim au natural and think about my person swimming with me…_

_I dive into the pool swimming underwater imagining my person right next to me. I come up for air while falling into my breaststroke, graceful arms, quick kicks, perfectly horizontal with my person staying with me stroke for stroke. I can't help but smile knowing that I have come to a decision, the right decision, the only decision that I could possibly make. I continue swimming the length of the pool back and forth until I have convinced myself that yes, my person is my truth…_

**Emily POV**

_So, I'm showered, dressed, packed and ready to make my trip to the city. When I get there I'm going to change into my black sleeveless v neck mid-thigh high dress with a belted waist making the skirt flow outward sans bra exposing my bare back, black lace panties and black high heels. I decide to do my makeup there too so I can wash my face after the hour plus train ride. I have some time before I need to leave so I call the gallery to see if Maya is there..._

"Hello, this is Megan at The Gallery."

"Hey Megan, this is Emily."

"Oh hey Emily, are you all set for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm just checking in and wondering if Maya is there."

"No she's not here yet. But she called earlier today and said she was going to take a swim and then head over."

"Take a swim? Where?"

"I think she's staying at Ted's penthouse until tomorrow night. There's a pool on the rooftop, so I hear."

"Oh, oh, I hadn't realized that she and Ted were so close."

"Ted's a really good guy and he's not even there. As far as I know she's there by herself."

"Oh really. Do you have Ted's number so I can call her?"

"I'm not supposed to give that out."

"Oh because I've been trying to reach her to ask her about some of the background on her paintings but she left her cell phone at home so I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

"I hear you Emily so why don't I call Maya and then she can call you. He has an unlisted number so it should be okay for her to call you from there."

"Thanks Megan, I would really appreciate that."

"No problem. So will you be here soon?"

"I should be there within the next couple of hours. I can get dressed there right?"

"Oh of course. You can use the client meeting room. It's definitely big enough for that."

"Okay great. Thanks again for calling Maya for me and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Emily."

"Bye Megan."

_It's been awhile and still no call from Maya and I'm almost to the city. The show starts in just a few short hours and I can't believe she hasn't called me! I'm not sure if I should be mad or worried. What the hell Emily, she's not yours! She belongs to Josh! You can't just take her away from him. That's not how you were raised. I'm so confused. What could have changed after she said she loved me? Oh my god! Does she regret telling me that she loves me? Is that why she took off to the city when we could've spent the night together? I can't stop thinking about what I did to make her not want to talk to me. Tonight is supposed to be a beautiful night for us both but is it just going to end up being awkward? I know what I have to do… _

**_The Art Show…_**

_I get dressed put on my makeup making my eyes a little darker than usual, my lipstick a bit bolder than usual and I fix my hair to be long, lustrous and flowing down my bare back. I'm ready to greet our guests and I'm ready to tell Maya what I thought about her running from me, from us. I check myself in the mirror one last time and step out into the gallery…_

_Everyone in the room stops what they are doing to take a look at who just walked in. I can feel a blush take over as that person is me. I spot Maya by the entrance wearing black pants with black high heels, a white silk button down with sheer arms. Her hair is pin-straight and her eyes are so sexy with their evening eye shadow, black liner and mascara. Her lipstick is less dramatic, maybe a rose tint, perfection. I'm not ready to talk to her just yet because I think I'm still a little annoyed that she avoided me so I walk determinedly to Maya's paintings looking for mine. There, with all her other paintings entitled, "Nude Awakenings" I take a closer look and I'm in awe of what I am seeing. These are not naked pictures. These are works of art. I scan her walls and find her self-portrait entitled, "Mayamagination". She's sitting with her right leg bent up with her right arm resting on top of her knee. Her left leg hangs off the side of a bed while her left arm balances her. Her breasts are partially exposed as is her womanliness and she's looking to the side towards the ground. She has a slight smile on her face. She is stunning. I know I've seen this painting before but being displayed like this makes her look vulnerable to me._

_I take a deep breath as I see out of the corner of my eye, me. I walk over to my portrait entitled, "Love Fields". My breathing increases as my heart starts to race. I am lying on my side completely exposed but the way she painted me it's like a black and white photograph. A tear forms in my eye as I look at the detail and the warmth and the love that went into painting this. I look like I've never looked before. I look ready to be loved…_

_I'm so entranced by what Maya was able to put on the canvas that I don't even hear someone approaching me from behind. One hand touches my waist. The other hand moves my hair to the side. I can feel a breath on my neck as this person rises up to whisper into my ear,_

"Shhh. Just listen. I'm sorry I left without telling you where I was going. I'm sorry I didn't call you. But I had to think about everything that's been happening to me since I met you. After the movies and after you left and after Josh professed his love for me I got really confused. I didn't know how to handle my feelings for Josh and my feelings for you." _She moves closer to me bringing me to lean into her._ "I thought about it, I even dreamt about it and I now know what I need to do_." My breathing becomes quick like I might hyperventilate and then she says_, "I choose you. You are my person." _She nuzzles her nose into my neck as the tear falls from my eye. I'm not even sure if I'm breathing right now. And just like that, her hand, I don't feel it anymore, the warmth of her body is no longer there. I turn around and all I see is a crowd of people. She's gone…_

**Josh POV**

**At the airport…**

"We're going to miss the show, aren't we," says a disappointed Ryan.

"No. I don't know. Damn winds keeping us grounded for so long. We might be able to get there right as it ends if we hurry," I say with a thread of optimism.

"Josh, why don't we just call it a day. They're probably on their way home anyway."

"No! I came here to see Maya's show and I'm going to see it!"

"Okay, okay, but why do you sound so angry about it?"

"I'm not. I'm just frustrated. Can we please just find a cab and try to get there before it's too late?"

"Yeah, sure why not. I mean they're not expecting us anyway so if The Gallery is closed we can always catch up with them at home."

_I have to get there in time. I have to know for sure if Maya is still mine!_

**Emily POV**

**_At The Gallery…_**

_The evening was a huge success thanks to all the talented artists whose work we were privileged to show. I felt like I could sell anything in there tonight after what Maya said to me. I think I had a permanent smile on my face. I just couldn't help myself. There's Maya, she's coming towards me, finally…_

"You sounded so convincing, like you really did know what you were talking about. You know…you didn't have to fake it," Maya says with a touch of humor and a sexy wink.

I lean in near Maya's ear to say, "I never fake it when I'm with you."

_I walk away leaving Maya with a wide smile looking down trying to hide her excitement…_

"Hey Maya, you and Emily are coming with us to the club to celebrate aren't you?"

"Of course. Wait for us we'll be there in a second."

Maya approaches me and I say with a bit of frustration, "Maya, you've been avoiding me all night, well at least until just a few minutes ago."

"I wasn't avoiding you Em, I just thought you needed time to think about what I said to you and I did have art to sell. Do you know how many people put a bid on your painting? Too many to count. But don't worry, it's not for sale," she says as she takes a piece of my hair like she likes to do and slides her fingers down to its end. "Anyway, I was really, really hoping to go to the club with you." _My head perks up as her head tilts that irresistible tilt._

"Maya, don't you think we should talk first, about everything?" _But I can't get the image of her rhythmic body out of my head._

"Talk? Later. Right now, I want to share my other passion with you," she says with a sexy eyebrow arch.

"Your other passion?" I ask a little too excitedly.

"Yeah…dancing," she says with very slow purposeful eye sex.

_She takes my hand dragging me out the door into the night air._

"Maya its cold out here. Let me go back and get my coat."

"You won't need your coat once we get inside. The club is right over there. Come on. It'll be fun. I promise," she smiles with again that damn held tilt of hers that I just can't resist…

**_At the club…_**

_Practically everyone from The Gallery goes to the club and straight to the dance floor. I think I need a drink but Maya has other ideas. She moves so effortlessly. I'm mesmerized by the movements of her body and the energy that surrounds her. I can see why dancing is her other passion. She dances seductively around me. Her body grinds against me. Her hands caress me. I can feel my body heating up and my eyelids getting heavy. But then my head starts spinning from the loud music, the sexy dancing, the constant flirting, Maya saying she chooses me but her marriage, my marriage, her love for Josh, his love for her, my love for Ryan, his love for me, my Maya, my want for her, my love for her…_

_I, I can't breathe. I can feel the perspiration on my face. I can feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here right now! _

**Josh POV**

**_At The Gallery…_**

"Fuck! I can't believe we didn't make it!"

"Josh, its fine."

"No it isn't! I was supposed to be here! I was supposed to see her work! I was supposed to see if…"

"What the hell is going on with you?" demands Ryan very confused.

_I run my fingers through my hair in disbelief of what just happened. The weather delayed our flight and now Maya is gone! Now Maya is in the arms of…_

"Wait, look on the ground, there's a bunch of programs from tonight's art show. At least you'll be able to see what paintings she submitted," points out Ryan.

_I pick one up and scan for Maya's paintings._

"Look, there. It says, "Nude Awakenings," notices Ryan.

"And right below that are the names of the paintings…'Mayamagination'. Oh my fucking god! I can't believe she showed her nude self-portrait! That was supposed to be for my eyes only! Jesus Maya, what the fuck!"

"Wait, there's more, 'Love Fields'. Fields? That's Emily's maiden name."

"What?" I react disbelievingly.

"It's Emily's maiden name."

"Maya painted your wife in the nude and put it in her show!" I yell.

"Did you just say that Maya painted my wife in the nude and put it in her show?"

"Yes. Ryan, are you finally getting this?"

"What? That your wife saw my wife naked?"

"No! That your wife is fucking my wife!"

"What! That's fucking insane! She would never do that to us!"

"Oh really. Then look right here at the back of the program it says there's an after party at the club. How much you wanna bet they're there and they're fucking all over each other!"

"I don't know why your saying all this shit but you need to settle the fuck down! Now!"

"Ryan, you haven't noticed how much time Emily and Maya are spending together? You haven't noticed how happy your wife is when you get home but she doesn't want to have sex with you?"

"I, I don't even know how to respond to that except to say the night before we left, Emily and I had a real connection. Didn't you and Maya?"

"Yeah, yeah we did but I haven't been able to reach her since we left."

"Oh I get it now, of course they must be gay and having an affair because you weren't able to reach Maya!"

"Look Ryan, I know how it sounds but something's wrong."

"Maybe for you but not for me."

"Let's just go to the club and find them."

**Emily POV**

**At the club…**

_I rush off the dance floor to the back of the club with Maya in hot pursuit. _

"Emily! Emily, what's wrong! Wait!"

_ But I don't slow down, I can't slow down. I desperately need to find a way out! There, over there, is an exit sign! I race over to the door._

"Emily! Wait!"

"No Maya! I can't!"

_I push open the exit door fleeing down the stairs into the alleyway. Maya runs after me, not giving up the chase until she grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall. Our breathing is so heavy and deep, tears are streaming down my face. Maya tries to hold me but something comes over me as I whip myself around pushing Maya against the wall. I look into those beautiful big brown eyes of hers and say,_

"You love your husband. I love mine but I've never felt love like this, like you and me. I can't let you give up on Josh for me. It's not your choice to make."

"But it is…"

_Maya grabs me, switching positions, pushing me against the wall. Her lips are a touch away from mine. I can see the love in her eyes. I can feel the love in my heart. She releases me from her hold keeping her eyes focused on mine, pressing her body firmly against me and just as she's about to capture my lips with hers the exit door swings open with a bang..._

**Josh POV**

**_Meanwhile in the club…_**

_Ryan and I ask around trying to find our wives. One of The Gallery employees tells us she saw Emily running to the back of the club with Maya right behind her. I look around and notice an exit sign. _

"Come on Ryan, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!"

_We run to the back of the club following the signs. _

"There's the door and it's not shut tightly! Let's go!" I yell.

_We rush over to it. I get there first pushing it open. The door swings away from me crashing against the wall with a bang and there in the alleyway we see… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_I really hope you liked what you just read because I enjoyed writing it for you…_**

**_And I know…update, update, update!_**


	15. You Are My Person

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I used some verbiage that popped up in my reviews. I hope that's okay with you all. **

**And I have to say, if you like this chapter and you want to tell me, that's great and if you don't like this chapter and you want to tell me, it's your prerogative to do so. I can't make you like this story but I'm hoping that you do… **

**I knew I wanted the last chapter to end the way it did and I'm glad it got the reaction that it did too. Sooo, hold on to something or someone and let's see what happens when the exit door crashes open with a bang…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 15: You Are My Person**

**Josh POV**

**_Meanwhile in the club…_**

_Ryan and I ask around trying to find our wives. One of The Gallery employees tells us she saw Emily running to the back of the club with Maya right behind her. I look around and notice an exit sign. _

"Come on Ryan, let's go!"

"I'm right behind you!"

_We run to the back of the club following the signs. _

"There's the door and it's not shut tightly! Let's go!" I yell.

_We rush over to it. I get there first pushing it open. The door swings away from me crashing against the wall with a bang and there in the alleyway we see… _

"Fuck!"

"Josh, there's no one out here. I told you they probably took the train home already."

"Call her Ryan. Call her right now!"

"Emily? Why?"

"Just call her and see if she answers!"

"All right. Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax. Just do it!"

"It went straight to voice mail. She probably had it on silent for the art show. It's over Josh, let's go home."

**Emily POV**

**_Meanwhile in front of the Club…_**

_Maya has her arms wrapped around my neck and I have my hands on her hips while laughing hysterically._

"That door scared the shit out of me!" laughs Maya.

"I know. I think my heart leapt right into your chest."

Our laughter subsides as Maya lovingly replies, "Don't worry Em I'll take care of it for you."

_Maya pulls herself up to me, closes her eyes pressing her lips against mine. I hold Maya's body against me intensifying the kiss until the taxi we are waiting for beeps pulling us out of our intimate moment…_

We climb into the cab and the driver asks, "Where to ladies?"

"The Carlyle Apartments…"

"No problem. I know exactly where that is," the cab driver interrupts.

"So, what exactly are the Carlyle Apartments?" I ask not really caring about the answer because I just want to be with Maya as I snuggle up as close to her as I can possibly get.

"That's where Ted's penthouse is, I thought we could head over there to talk, if that's what you want to do," she says holding me closer to her. _Not really but I think we have to._

"Can we stop at The Gallery first so I can get my things?"

"I think you'll be fine without them," she says placing her hand under my chin bringing me to be eye level with her. _If I don't have my things then I'll be nak…Oh._

_She looks at me as if to ask permission and she knows she has it as she does what I wanted her to do when she had me pinned up against the wall in the alleyway. Her lips caress mine gently and when she's sure I'm with her, she presses them firmly onto mine. My hands move up and down her back while her hand moves up my bare thigh closer and closer to that place I want her to be. Our mouths open, our lips remain attached and our tongues press against each other's like they are finally able to be with whom they are supposed to be with. Maya's hand squeezes my thigh making me let out a suppressed moan. Her mouth kisses along my jawline to my earlobe to my neck, nibbling softly then more aggressively. She's leaving her mark like she likes to do. I feel like we are being watched and I see that we are as our cab driver adjusts his mirror for a better view. But I don't care, because for me, Maya is endgame…_

**Josh POV**

**_On the Train…_**

"Josh, seriously, they're going to be at home in bed."

"Yeah I know…at home in bed with each other!"

"Stop saying that. It's not true."

"So I'm just imagining it."

"Maybe you are. Maybe your marriage isn't as great as you made it out to be. Maybe you're the one looking for an excuse to get out!"

"What? Are you fucking crazy? I love Maya so much. I would give my life for her."

"Well then, how about giving her the benefit of the doubt."

"Why are you being so reasonable about all of this?"

"Because I love my wife and I'm going to talk to her about what's going on and I'm going to ask her point blank if there's anything I should be worried about."

"Are you sure you're prepared to hear her answer?"

"I already know the answer so yeah I'm prepared."

"I don't know if I can be as calm as you."

"Well you better be because you don't want to do something you'll regret. I suggest you have one drink to simmer yourself down. And I'm warning you Josh, if I hear any kind of yelling, I'll be over there doing whatever I have to do to protect Maya. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

**Emily POV**

**_Back in the Taxi…_**

"Ahem, we're here. Ahem," the cab driver attempts to get our attention.

_We pull away breathless. Maya kisses me on the lips as she tosses the driver his fare and steps out of the cab. She holds out her hand for me to take so she can help me get out. The cab pulls away while Maya pulls me in close to her. She captures my lips right out in the open for anyone to see. My adrenaline kicks in as I almost knock her backwards trying to get as close to her body as I can. She stumbles a bit forcing our mouths to part and she says,_

"Heyyy, Slow down. We've got all night to get to know each other, to get to know **all** of each other."

_I bite my lower lip trying hard not to blush but, too late. _

"You better stop doing that or I might just have you right where you stand."

_I look down at the ground as she takes my hand leading me into the building, walking me to the elevators_ _that will take us to Ted's penthouse. The excitement flows through my body as the elevator doors open and we step inside. Once the doors close, I lean against the back wall while Maya leans back against my front. I move her hair to the side before I put my arms around her holding her close kissing her exposed neck. She leans back into me a bit more giving me better access to her sexy slender neck. My teeth graze her skin pulling at it until I leave a mark of my own…_

"Mmmm. You really are mine, aren't you," I say blissfully.

"I think I was yours from the moment I laid eyes on you," she responds with a sexy purr.

_The elevator doors open before we can go any further with our love. She takes my hand once again leading me inside…_

"I would give you a tour but ahhh, I'm kind of anxious to show you the upstairs," she whispers with a raspy growl and the hottest eye sex I've ever seen. _I'm hers…_

_We walk slowly up the winding staircase with our fingers laced just the two of us existing at this moment. When we reach the top of the stairs she guides me through the romantically draped entry. My temperature is rising, my heart rate is increasing and my pulse is pounding as she brings me to the king size bed in the center of this massive room. She turns to me and says with sweet seductiveness in her voice,_

"Oh Emily, I'm going to love you in ways you've never been loved before…"

**Josh POV**

**_At the Graysons…_**

"Well Maya and Emily's cars are still here. That's a good sign."

"Is it? They probably got a taxi to take them to the train station so they wouldn't have to leave their cars overnight," I suggest feeling the fury coming back.

"Let's go inside and see if they're here before we go there."

"Fine."

_We walk into my house. The lights are low so I turn them on to look for her. I call out,_

"Maya! Maya! Are you home?"

"Maybe she's sleeping, after all; it was a big night for her."

_I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and yell,_

"Hey Maya are you fucking Ryan's wife right now?"

"Jesus Josh! Shut the fuck up! Just go upstairs and look."

_I walk up the stairs not sure of what I will find but pretty sure. I push open the bedroom door and there I see our bed made and no Maya. No Emily._

"No one is up here," I yell down to Ryan.

"Okay, I'm going to see if they're at our house."

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here and I'll come back and let you know if they're there. You need that drink. Pour me one too."

_Ryan goes next door to see if Maya and Emily chose to fuck each other at his house. I make myself a drink and head into our living room. I sit on the couch but when I do I feel something underneath me. I move to the side and find Maya's cell phone. That's why she didn't call me back. But that doesn't explain where she is now. I touch the screen, the battery is low but I can still enter the password. What the fuck! Invalid password! She changed her password! That means she really does have something to hide!_

"Hey, Josh, no one's over there and the bed is made but I did notice that one of Emily's overnight bags is missing. I bet she stayed at a hotel in the city since it's so late."

"Think what you want Ryan. But deep down inside you know she's with Maya and I found her cell phone on the couch."

"See, I knew there was a simple explanation as to why she didn't call you."

"Yeah, well then why did she change her password? Do you have an answer for that too?"

"I change my password all the time."

"Maybe you do but Maya has had the same password since we got married. You and Emily move in next door and she suddenly has the need to change her password? Something's up that she doesn't want me to know about. I'm going to figure it out Ryan, with or without your help…"

**Emily POV**

**_Back at the Penthouse…_**

"Maya…"

"Emily…"

"I thought we were going to talk, you know, about everything?"

"Hmm. I don't think you really want to talk, do you?" she asks while taking my hair between her fingers gliding them down to their ends like she always does making me shiver. _She steps closer to me. She wraps her arms around my neck. I know what I want. I know I want Maya. I know I love Maya but, but…_

"Maya, I, I…"

"Shhh baby."

_She looks directly into my eyes for some sort of sign to let her know it's okay to continue and I think I give it to her as she goes on to say,_

"I choose you. I love you. You, Emily, are my person. You are my truth. You are my future."

"Oh Maya, I love you too. So, so much, I can't even imagine not having you in my life. You, Maya, are **_my_** person too. You are **_my_** truth. You are **_my_** future."

_I wrap my arms around her as she tightens her hold around my neck bringing her closer to me. I smile that smile only she can make me smile just before I kiss her lips softly yet passionately. We pull away slightly just so we can breathe and I say to Maya what I've been wanting to say to her since I met her,_

"Maya, please, make love to me…"

_She drops her arms to her side taking my hands in hers as she brings me closer to the bed. She kicks off her heels as do I. I reach for her buttons and slowly remove them one at a time, her chest rising higher and higher with each button undone. I open her shirt taking a long look at her beauty as I slide her blouse from her shoulders to her elbows to her fingertips releasing it to the floor. I lick my lips making her blush just a bit and then I bite her lower lip making me moist for her. My hand finds the back of her neck pulling her to my lips sealing them against mine. I place my other hand on her waist pressing her body onto mine. I feel her hands attempting to unbelt me. Only Maya's perseverance could remove that and she does bringing me to smile against her lips. In just one zip my dress will be on the floor leaving me topless with only my black lace panties covering me. This time, she will see me in the nude, not to paint but to love. I, too, will see her unclothed, not on a canvas but on a bed to love. _

_The two of us, our bodies entwined making love to each other for the very first time…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_I know, I know, I just got you in the mood and I'm going to make you wait for it. That's okay though because in the meantime you can catch up on all the other sexy time out there!_**

**_Their sexy time needs its own chapter. Their sexy time needs to be slow, sexy and sensuous. Their sexy time has an M rating. Their sexy time has me writing it. _**

**_No pressure, no pressure at all…_**


	16. Make Love to Me

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Thanks for sticking with me. It's been back and forth with the reviews – slow it down, speed it up. I like the pace that I'm going and I hope that most of you are liking it too.**

**To "Dead Giveaway", I did not submit the sexy time that I wrote because it did not fit this story but I guess you didn't get that. And you're right I am an amateur writer. But you claim to be a seasoned writer? Yet this is what you wrote, "You wrote 3000 words and you got distracted cus you was (I believe you meant to say "were") too nice to tell a person to step off. Amateur writers!" Yes you are…**

**Also I write to everyone's sexy time needs. If it makes people happy to read it, it's none of your business.**

**And I'm happy because someone Sweet Browned me, "Ain't nobody got time for that!" **

**But I hope you have time for this…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: Make Love to Me**

**Emily POV**

_In just one zip my dress will be on the floor leaving me topless with only my black lace panties covering me. This time, she will see me in the nude, not to paint but to love. I, too, will see her unclothed, not on a canvas but on a bed to love. _

_The two of us, our bodies entwined making love to each other for the very first time…_

**_Back at the Graysons…_**

**Josh POV**

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking Maya's SD card and I'm going to see if there's anything unusual on her phone."

"Unusual? Like what?"

"Like naked pictures of your wife."

"Damn it Josh! If there are naked pictures it doesn't prove anything! She probably needed them to finish Emily's portrait."

"It doesn't bother you that my wife has pictures of your wife, naked?"

"You don't even know for sure what's on there so I'm not going to get all worked up over nothing."

"Well, I'm getting my laptop. You can stay and go through her card with me or you can leave, it's your choice."

"I'm gonna stay so I can prove you wrong."

"Okay then."

**_Back at the Penthouse…_**

**Emily POV**

"Maya…"

"Emily, it's going to be okay."

"But, but I've never cheated on my husband before. And, I can't believe I just said that."

"This is new to me too, Em. It's not like we planned this. It just happened and I'm glad it did." Maya steps closer to me, slipping my hair behind my ear, watching as she does it then focusing back on my eyes. The way she looks at me, it's like no one else exists in this world and right now that's how I need it to be. "All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you in every possible way. Are you okay with that?"

_I don't even need to answer. She can see it in my eyes, in my breathing, in my soul as she smiles that sweet sexy smile then brings that smile to graze my lips. The warm sensations that flow through my body are like none I've ever experienced before. Our lips cling to one another's as her hands slide up the back of my dress delicately taking hold of my zipper moving it ever so slowly down, down, down. This is it. There's no going back, there's no going back…_

**_At the Graysons…_**

**Josh POV**

"Okay, let's see what we've got."

"Josh, there's nothing there that proves anything. It's just a bunch of pictures of you and Maya and flower beds and…"

"I get it. No naked pictures."

"Isn't that a good thing though?"

"It doesn't prove or disprove anything. There could still be pictures saved on her phone."

"Oh my god Josh, can't you give it a rest! I'm so tired of you insinuating that our wives are cheating on us with each other! I'm going home. This will all be cleared up tomorrow when they get back."

"This isn't over Ryan. There's more to this! Just you wait!"

"Josh, please have a drink and go to bed."

"Gladly."

_Damn it Maya! Where are you? I so want to be like Ryan and believe in you the way he believes in Emily but something's off, something's been off since the day they moved in next door; I was just too naïve to realize it or too stupid to catch on. What is going on with you and Emily?_

"Maya!" I scream throwing her phone against the wall watching it shatter into a million pieces.

But then something triggers her voice mail and I hear a distorted message from Emily, "Hey, I, a, had an amazing time…But things got….when….home. Umm…you're okay…I hope… call me…miss you…I love..."

_I try to get the message to play again but it's gone. And I know what I heard._

"I knew it!"

_But somehow the confirmation of it all isn't how I thought I would be made to feel. I still love her…_

**_Back at the Penthouse…_**

**Emily POV**

_The zipper stops and so does my heart for a split second as our kisses slow down with her mouth leaving mine wanting more. She takes a hold of my dress shimmying it down my legs helping me to step out of it. I stand before her with just my black lace panties and my long flowing mane covering my breasts. Her breathing increases as she takes a slight step back to look at me; really look at me. Her hands sweep my hair behind my shoulders exposing myself to her. Her eyes widen giving a subtle _"Mmmm,"_ before she closes the gap between us once again, _

"Oh Emily. You are so beautiful. I promise I'm going to take care of you."

I take a deep breath letting it out slowly while arching an eyebrow feeling as though I am in a dream, a dream I don't want to end, "Maya, please take care of me…"

_Her hands slide my panties down my legs then travel up to the sides of my waist, I know she's going to touch me, really touch me and I know my breathing is giving me away. I know she can feel the need in me for her to make herself familiar with my body and she does as she palms my breasts holding them gently. Her fingertips arouse me; I can't hide it as a blush sweeps across my cheeks while my breathing causes my chest to heave sending a nervous sensation to claim my body. She senses this, moving her hands up to my neck pulling me in for a calming kiss, her lips surrounding my bottom lip, and it works. When our mouths part, she takes my hands guiding me onto the bed. I lie there naked while she slips out of her dress pants to join me. There she stands with her shoulders back, her arms at her sides, her legs slightly parted, her head back as she tosses her long dark lustrous hair from side to side, her mouth so perfect, her lips so full, her smile so sweet yet so sensual, her eyes so welcoming so warm so determined so loving…_

_She places one knee on the bed keeping her shoulders back placing her hands behind her unclasping her black lacy bra bringing her hands to slowly slide the straps off of her shoulders letting them fall to her biceps to her elbows to her wrists to her fingertips and onto the floor. Her breasts prominent, her pelvis thrust forward; she's thinking, she's deciding on where to start with me first as her chest elevates while she begins her descent; my body reacts to her graceful sculpted form as she lies herself next to me. She takes a breath, in through her nose and out through her mouth, her eyes narrow, her lips barely part as she watches my body tremble to her closeness. She places the palm of her hand on my stomach trying to settle me down, her fingers curl under then straighten, making a circular motion calming my nerves but heightening my arousal…_

"Emily, I want this to be perfect for you, for us." _Me too._

"It will. I know it will," I say placing my hand on her cheek keeping her eyes focused on mine.

"I'm going to take my time with you," she says nestling her face into my hand.

"Maya, I'm scared. I've never been with a woman before and I know you know that. It's just that you, you're my first. I'm not sure... "

"Shhh baby, I've never been with a woman before either but I'm pretty sure we'll both know what to do," she says with so much love in her eyes, I begin to relax. _Oh how_ _I love you._

I smile as I say, "Yeah. I think I do know what to do."

"Okay then what would you do next?" she asks with a sexy eyebrow arch.

"Kiss you. Kiss you like we have all night. Kiss you like no one else exists in this world."

And in that low sexy register of hers she says, "Then kiss me…"

_My mouth is already parted as her tongue rests just slightly atop her bottom lip sending chills throughout my body. My eyes widen as her tongue sweeps across my tongue finding its rightful place. Our lips connect moving slowly sensuously. Her head tilts to the side mine tilts the opposite way giving us more depth to our kiss mouths open as far as they can, her mouth opened just a little farther. Her lips hug my lips as her mouth can widen just a bit more than mine and I love that about her. She holds onto my lips as her legs position themselves one to drape over me and the other to lie next to me giving her more leverage, more balance with her kiss. I can honestly say I have never been kissed like this before…_

**Maya POV**

_Our lips part to take a much needed breath, our eyes meet to take a much needed moment assuring us that we are where we want to be, our mouths form a smile like two kids in a candy store wanting everything in front of us but not sure where to begin. So I kiss those sweet pouty lips once more to her chin to her jaw to her earlobe nibbling it lightly emitting sounds of delight from her. I navigate to her neck kissing, tickling with the tip of my tongue, pressing it against her slender yet athletic neck, biting just a bit to make her crave for more. She can't help but let out an, "Mmmm." Her arms surround my body digging her fingers into my petite frame moving her hands up and down my smooth backside with much fervor and excitement. I lift my head to peer into her eyes making sure that she still wants this…_

"Maya, I, I want to touch you. Is that okay?" she asks shyly.

I smile at her shyness, "Em, it's okay. " And then I say with a sensuous rasp, "I want you to touch me…"

_So she does, moving her hand to my breast as I hover over her. She cups my light brown flesh all wide-eyed as if losing her innocence, squeezing gently, really feeling my body in her hands making me gasp in surprise from her eagerness. So I have to join in as I slide my hand to her breast keeping it cozy in my grasp…_

_Her hands caress me, squeezing, pulling, firming my tips; making me want her even more, so more is what I take. My mouth falls upon her caramelized breast consuming her flesh surprising her with my oral tenacity as her hands leave my chest and her arms find themselves above her head naturally arching further into my mouth. I give attention to both breasts, to both nipples and finally when I can feel that she is at her most erect; I kiss each one softly…_

"Oh Maya, please love me in ways I've never been loved before."

"I intend to…"

_Her arms wrap around me pulling me close to her feeling our handiwork against one another. Emily's hands slip down my bareness to my black lace panties pushing them down as far as she can reach. My hand helps her to remove the barrier that separates us from our utmost desire. I resume my place hovering over her slightly, getting lost in each other's eyes just before closing them as I pass my nose lightly against hers, and then capture her lips with mine. We roll over and over, our lips sealed, our hands exploring each other's bodies, our moistness blending together, me ending up under her…_

"Hi," I say slightly out of breath looking directly into her warm brown eyes unable to keep myself from smiling.

"Hi," she says back caught in my gaze with that smile only I can make her smile…

_And then something comes over me, something fierce and something needful willing me to be inside of her. I roll Emily onto her back looking deeply into her eyes reading her thoughts that tell me to keep going so I do…_

**Emily POV**

_Maya kneels between my legs sliding her hands slowly from my knees to my inner thighs back and worth and back again grabbing my flesh loosely before her lips capture the side of my knee kissing softly determinedly, pulling my skin gently with her teeth leaving tiny bite marks along the way making me hers, continuing to my inner thigh, taking a moment to breathe in my alluring scent, kissing lightly to the crease that begs for her love. She makes me tingle in ways I never thought possible and she hasn't even entered my body yet. But then, much to my delight her fingers part me delicately as she blows warm air over my center making me shiver with excitement as my juices begin to form within. She licks her lips as she readies herself, finding what she's been working towards, making me ache for her to be inside of me…_

_My breathing is so heavy; we are moving as one while she gives me the love I've yearned for. Her fingers move inside of me with a prolific touch excavating my love for her with her artistry while her mouth consumes the love that awaits her. She moves effortlessly caressing my walls with a gleam in her eyes. Her pace quickens as I can no longer keep silent anymore as the sounds from my throat give me away,_

"Ahhhhh, mmmm..."

"Hold on baby we're almost there."

"Mayaaaaa!"

_I lose myself to her touch; my love floods her, my heart aches for her, my breath heaves for her, my voice shouts for her! But she wants more and so do I so she moves herself inside of me once more stroking me into a cataclysmic eruption of our love! My legs quake having achieved the most prolific orgasm I've ever had! I can tell how happy this has made her as she settles her mouth over me kissing, licking, swallowing; making me feel things I never thought possible, taking her time to bring me the ecstasy I've been yearning for. All this time I've been missing what love is supposed to feel like, this, our first time, this, our first real chance to be together as one; this is what my body hungers for. She soothes me with her kisses, her sweet kisses from my navel to my belly to my chest to my neck to my lips kissing me tenderly, lovingly, compassionately. This moment is what we've wanted and what we've needed from each other. Our love cannot be denied as our bodies call for each other moving in sync, rubbing together, combining our desires; feeling things we've never felt before… _

_It's my turn to love Maya. It's my turn to make her feel what we've been holding back since the day we met... _

I leverage my body over hers slowing our rhythm, moving my mouth to just below her ear whispering breathlessly, "You are my truth. You are my future. You, Maya, are my person…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**To Be Continued…**

**_I'm kind of perplexed. I don't know what you want but for me, this is how their intimacy should be written. And that's exactly what it is…intimacy._**

**_I sure hope you had time for that!_**

**_And as always, thanks for having my back!_**

**_Coming Up_****_:_**

**_When Maya and Emily return home they will be faced with some unexpected obstacles…_**

**_Can their love survive this dip in the road to finding each other?_**


	17. As We Lay

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Thanks for voting everyone!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's always room for more sexy time and more drama…**

**Enjoy...**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 17: As We Lay**

**Emily POV**

_It's my turn to love Maya. It's my turn to make her feel what we've been holding back since the day we met... _

I leverage my body over hers slowing our rhythm, moving my mouth to just below her ear whispering breathlessly, "You are my truth. You are my future. You, Maya, are my person…"

**_Its morning…_**

_Its morning and we slept the night away. It happened now we can't turn back the hands of time. Yes, we've stolen this moment but we forgot to face one simple fact, you and I both belong to someone else as we slept the night away. But then I watch you laying there beside me, so beautiful, so sexy, so cute the little noises that your nose makes when you breathe as the sunlight shines across your sleeping face. It makes me giggle but giggle in a good way. Oh how I can't wait to wake up next to you, making love every night or whenever we want, I can't help but smile to myself. But a new day brings reality and we should go our separate ways. What a lovely night we had as we shared each other's love forgetting about all the pain we caused as we slept the night away. As we lay, we forgot about tomorrow, as we lay we didn't think about the price we'd have to pay. We should've counted up the cost but instead we got lost in the second, in the minute, in the hour. Oh Maya, what awaits us at home I can't even bare to think about. Its morning, now is it time for us to say goodbye? I know we have to face our husbands and I would never want to hurt Ryan and I know you would never intend to hurt Josh. Will they ever understand? You and I belong together not just for one night but forever…_

_She turns lying with her bare toffee skin exposed to me. I can't resist moving the sheet down just a bit to uncover her gorgeous bottom, so soft, so smooth; I have to touch her so I do. My hand sneaks onto the small of her back moving slowly to her roundedness, squeezing gently, pushing, pulling I have to kiss her so I do, bringing my lips to make contact with her sexy behind. I can feel her begin to stir bending her leg up as she stretches… _

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable."

**Narrator POV**

_Maya goes to turn over._

"No, please don't I'm not finished unless you want me to stop."

"Oh no. Please I have no problem waking up to you kissing my ass."

_They both laugh at the literalness of what she just said. _

_She kisses up her behind to the small of her back to her spine, kissing all the way up to her shoulders to her neck flipping her over resting her body on top of her, a perfect fit, looking into her warm brown eyes getting lost for just a moment and then she says simply,_

"Hello Maya."

"Hello Emily."

_They can't help but smile the most beautiful loving affectionate smiles. Smiles only the other can make them smile. Emily kisses Maya's full lips resting them there for several seconds not wanting the kiss to change or to end…_

"Em, I hate to break this up but I really need to go to the bathroom," she says with her lips against her.

Emily pulls away chuckling, "Fine but hurry up and get back here. On second thought hurry up so I can go too and then we won't need to be interrupted for a while."

Maya gets up, but before she gets too far, Emily smacks her with an open palm much to Maya's delight as she hurries to the bathroom leaving the door open so they can talk, "After our morning hello, there's something I want to show you if you think you'll be up for it."

_Emily gets out of bed walking into the bathroom standing behind Maya while she washes her hands. She presses her naked body against her wrapping her arms just under her breasts looking at the two of them in the mirror… _

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and me waking up together, sharing a bathroom, sharing everything," she nuzzles her nose into Maya's neck. "Ya know. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss and I just can't believe it's happening to me with you."

After Maya dries her hands she turns around to face her baby placing her arms around her neck, "This, us, it's so tender, I can't explain it. It's like I'm dreaming but until I awake, can we make this dream last forever?" Emily nods a "yes" as Maya gushes on, "Oh Emily, I promise to cherish all the love we share."

_They kiss sweetly it turns to longingly, lips pressed together, mouths opening, widening the kiss. _

"Mmm, babe, we need to hold that thought for a second so I can pee."

_They both giggle as Maya lets her go to do her thing returning to bed to wait for her lover. When Emily is done she enters the bedroom but stops abruptly so she can scan her from head to toe and back again in all of her beautiful sexy nudeness…_

_She approaches her slowly, lying on her side so she can look into her eyes expressing all of what she is feeling deep within her orbs… _

"Penny for your thoughts…"

"Huh, what?"

"Where were you just then?"

A blush creeps onto her cheeks and a shy smile to go with it, "I, I keep getting lost in your eyes. I don't think I've ever looked at anyone like that before. It's like we don't have to say anything. We just feel."

"And I'd like to be feeling a lot more of you," winks Maya.

"But seriously, I don't want to go back Maya. I don't want to face them. How can we face them?" she asks falling onto her back.

Maya scoots up to her leaning her body against the side of Emily's caressing her tummy with her fingertips so gentle, so loving, so calming, "Em, it's not going to be easy. And I can't even imagine their reaction but we have to do this. We deserve this. Our love deserves this. We didn't mean for it to happen like this but it did." She too looks deeply into Emily's eyes, "Listen, we have to go soon and I don't want to waste another second thinking about what might be waiting for us when we get home. All I want to be thinking about is loving you and I do love you."

"So, was I good?"

"Oh baby, I've never loved like that before and I never want to love like that with anyone but you."

"I love you so, so much."

_Maya brings her fingertips caressing up to Emily's ribcage circling, caressing up to her breasts touching her so lightly it makes Emily's breathing increase gradually. She slips two fingers over her nipple caressing, really feeling its softness pressing gently pulling lightly feeling it expand to her touch. Her fingers travel to her other nipple giving it the same sensual experience. She caresses up to her collarbone sliding up her neck with an artist's creative touch. When her fingers reach her lips she takes just her middle one to skate over those pouty pillowy lips slowly meaningfully. Her finger presses her bottom lip down while her mouth catches it before it can bounce back to her upper lip. Her lips hug Emily's keeping them cozy moving her mouth slowly expanding their opening while her hand caresses down Emily's arm to her wrist over the palm of her hand lacing their fingers together…_

**_A few hours later…_**

_Emily wakes up to an empty bed, a feeling she doesn't like very much. "Where's Maya?" she wonders as she stretches before getting out of bed to find her. She puts on one of the extra robes hanging in the closet before walking through the draped entryway to the stairs. Upon descending the staircase she breathes in smelling the glorious scent of breakfast. She enters the kitchen leaning against the wall watching Maya at the stove, buttering the just popped toast, scrambling the eggs, pouring the coffee and she makes it all look so effortless…_

"This, I could get used to ya know."

"You're up. Good, since I bet you worked up quite the appetite."

"I did," she says approaching Maya grabbing her by the waist to kiss her with wild abandon.

"Hey, I've got food on the stove."

"Mmm. Hmm," mumbles Emily as she tries kissing down Maya's neck to no avail.

"Stop that. We can do that later. Now it's time to eat so we don't pass out when I show you what we're going to be doing next."

This interests Emily, "And what exactly is that."

"Be a good girl and I'll tell you."

"Fine. I'll set the table okay. Now tell me."

"I'd rather show you so after we eat I will."

"Oh Ms. St. Germain you do know how to get your way now don't you."

"Yeah, yeah, I think I do."

_They both laugh as they enjoy breakfast and each other's company barely able to look away from each other afraid they might miss a smile or some eye sex or a wink or a blush. Maya places her hand over Emily's drawing small circles with her pinky finger just below her wrist distracting Emily in a good way. She can't stop smiling that smile only Maya can make her smile. And when they are done eating and cleaning up, Maya takes Emily's hands to guide her onto the rooftop…_

**_At the Sullivans…_**

_Ryan gets up checking his phone but still no call from Emily. He's a bit frustrated but decides to let it go and confront her upon her arrival home. In the meantime, he takes a shower just like any other day and heads downstairs to have breakfast and a much needed cup of coffee. After breakfast, he pours himself a second cup and does what he usually does, he gets the morning paper. But this time when he opens the door not only does he find the paper but he also finds someone holding it..._

"Mrs. Fields, Pam, I mean mom, what are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your mother-in-law after I just got off the longest train ride in history and took a cab right over to see my daughter and my favorite son-in-law?"

"No, I'm so sorry, come in." They embrace one another like a mother-in-law would embrace her son-in-law. "Let me get your bags. And by the way I'm your only son-in-law."

They share a laugh until Pam asks, "Where's Emily?"

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Sure. You know how I like it."

"Milk no sugar, right?"

"Good memory Ryan, now where did you say Emily was?"

"I didn't. She had her first art show in the city last night and she hasn't gotten home yet."

"Well, I knew that, that's why I'm here. I was going to go but there was a problem with the train I was on and we had to transfer onto another one which took forever. I really wanted to see Emily in action too."

"You and me both. Josh, our next door neighbor, wanted to see his wife's paintings so we flew back from California early to surprise them but with all the weather delays we ended up missing the show and just coming home."

"So, did Emily stay in the city all night alone?" Pam asks concerned.

"Oh no, she was with Maya, Josh's wife. They stayed at a hotel together in the city." _I think._

"I'm glad to hear that she wasn't alone. That makes me feel so much better about her being there."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Knock knock. So did you hear anything?" Josh says as he lets himself in through the slider.

"Josh, hey, this is my mother-in-law, Pam Fields."

"Oh, hi, it's nice to meet you," he says cordially extending a hand to shake hers.

"It's nice meeting you too. Ryan just told me that your wife Maya and Emily are still in the city together. It must be a relief for you knowing your wife is in such good hands. I know I feel better knowing that my daughter is in your wife's hands."

Josh is seething, trying so hard not to give in to his emotions. The last thing he wants to do is involve the in-laws, "Yeah, good hands," is all he is able to come up with.

"Well it was nice meeting you Josh, Ryan can you help me bring my things to the guest bedroom? I'm going to lie down for a while and maybe by then Emily will be back."

"Sure no problem. Josh, why don't you pour yourself a cup of coffee and I'll be right back."

"Okay thanks."

When Ryan comes back downstairs Josh lights into him, "Jesus Ryan, what the fuck is she doing here?"

"She wanted to surprise Emily at the Art Show just like you and me but there were problems with the train and she missed it so she came straight here."

"How are we supposed to confront Maya and Emily with her right upstairs?"

"We don't. We entertain my mother-in-law and ride it out until she leaves."

"Well, there was a hell of a lot of luggage you brought up for her to just ride it out."

"Look, I have no idea how long she plans on staying. All I know is that you aren't going to cause a scene. Got it!" Ryan demands with a fierce look on his face.

"Okay, okay, I got it."

**_Back at the Penthouse…_**

"Maya, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

_Maya leads Emily onto the rooftop keeping a tight hold of her hand bringing her to the enormous pool with the retractable roof. She opens the door for Emily who drops her mouth in awe of this spectacle._

"Maya, this is amazing!" she exclaims wrapping her arms around her twirling her around in the air before letting her feet come in contact with the tiled deck.

"Yes it is!" Maya shrieks with surprise from being lifted off the ground. She wraps her arms around Emily's neck before saying, "I've already been in it. This is how I made my decision to choose you."

"What do you mean?" Emily settles with her arms around her waist.

"I swam laps until I envisioned who I wanted swimming next to me. It was you Emily. I envisioned you."

_Emily swoops down capturing Maya's lips with hers kissing her thanking her for sharing her inner most thoughts and letting her experience this incredible facility with her. The kiss deepens with tongues exploring and bodies melding together. Emily kisses down Maya's neck while Maya suggests,_

"Don't you want to get in? It's heated and it's fabulous."

"I do, but I want you more."

Maya pushes Emily away, drops her robe, "Then come and get more," she dares as she dives into the pool swimming to the other end.

_It doesn't take but a second for Emily to ditch her robe and dive in after her. When she reaches the other end Maya silently challenges her and off they go swimming side by side in perfect sync with one another. But as they make the turn underwater, Emily has had enough. She swims with her but this time about two body lengths away from the edge, Emily swims under Maya's naked body turning her over and over until she has her vertical, pressed up against the pool wall._

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"I want you Maya. I want you right here and I'm going to take you right now."

"Oh, I see," she says with a crooked smile and serious eyebrow arch. "Then what are you waiting for? Take me. I'm yours…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**Coming Up****:**

**Some sexy pool time.**

**Josh gets antsy waiting.**

**Emily and Maya share an interesting train ride home.**

**Pam surprises Emily&Maya but will this put a hold on their announcement…**

**_**I used song lyrics from "As We Lay" by Shirley Murdock and only Shirley Murdock. Don't waste your time with any other version of that song and "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson._**


	18. Making Love While We Still Can

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Emily and Maya have consummated their relationship but will they lose their nerve when it comes time to announce their love for one another? And will Emily's mom complicate matters…**

**But before we get to that, here's some more of what you crave…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18: Making Love While We Still Can**

**Narrator POV**

_Emily kisses down Maya's neck while Maya suggests,_

"Don't you want to get in? It's heated and it's fabulous."

"I do, but I want you more."

Maya pushes Emily away, drops her robe, "Then come and get more," she dares as she dives into the pool swimming to the other end.

_It doesn't take but a second for Emily to ditch her robe and dive in after her. When she reaches the other end Maya silently challenges her and off they go swimming side by side in perfect sync with one another. But as they make the turn underwater, Emily has had enough. She swims with her but this time about two body lengths away from the edge, Emily swims under Maya's naked body turning her over and over until she has her vertical, pressed up against the pool wall._

"Emily, what are you doing?" Maya yells gasping for breath.

"I want you Maya. I want you right here and I'm going to take you right now."

"Oh, I see," she says as her breathing relaxes and a crooked smile forms across her face with a serious eyebrow arch. "Then what are you waiting for? Take me. I'm yours…"

**Maya POV**

_Emily does exactly what I tell her to do. She takes me, smothering my lips with hers smiling as she does it which makes me start to giggle._

"What? You don't like the way I'm kissing you?"

"Oh no. It's not that."

"Then what?" she asks doubting herself wondering if maybe she's not doing it right.

"It's just that you were so timid about showing any affection towards me that this Emily, the one who knows what she wants is kind of adorable."

"Adorable? Really? But I wanted to be sexy for you," Emily looks down at the water feeling like she's not on the same sexual level as me.

"Oh believe me, you are. So continue to do what you started and take me," I say with my lower register lifting Emily's chin to look into my eyes reassuring her that she is doing just fine.

_Emily smiles as she kisses my lips, my cheek and my ear. She stops there stiffening her tongue slipping it into the grooves of my ear just before her lips start sucking, making me toss my head back with the tip of my tongue slipping between my teeth succumbing to the erotic sensations flowing through my body from just an ear nibble._

"Oh baby, you only got to my ear and I'm feeling incredibly vulnerable," I say with eyes closed wrapping my body around Emily feeling her wet nakedness against mine as she uses her swimmer's strength to keep us above water holding onto the edge of the pool.

"Well I'm about to make all of you vulnerable to me. Are you ready?" she asks taking a final nibble from my ear.

"Yeah baby, I'm ready."

_Our mouths crash against each other's as Emily takes hold of me pushing us off the edge of the pool guiding us to the shallower end so I can stand while Emily takes me unguarded, unprotected, and defenseless from keeping her away from my disarming temptation..._

_Emily stands close to me cupping my breast gliding her thumb over my excited nipple feeling it expand to her touch making her eyes widen with desire. I take this opportunity to slip my hand between Emily's legs feeling her lips part naturally for me as I massage her forward and back, readying myself to sneak my fingers inside of her but just as I'm about to, Emily grabs my wrist pulling it away from her startling me…_

"What baby, what did I do?"

"Too much. It's my turn now."

_Our lips smash, our tongues tangle and our voices sound off as Emily takes me the way I took her for our first time. I stand back with my arms stretched out onto the edge of the pool watching Emily who has a look in her eyes that tells me to be ready. The water rests just under my breasts as Emily moves a step closer to take what she wants more than anything. My chest heaves for Emily, but my patience is waning as I wait for her to make her move. She takes one more step towards me until our bodies make contact signaling to me to tighten my grip as that look in her eyes also commands me to do so… _

"Baby, what are you doing to me making me wait like that? Take me damn it! Take me!"

"Oh, I am. I am right now."

_She captures my lips, she tackles my tongue and she bites my jaw sliding her teeth to the side of my neck pulling and scraping her teeth against my toffee skin while her hand cups my sex moving in rhythm to my breathing, quick and urgent. She moves her mouth lower sampling my breasts along the way, flicking my nipples which are now at their most erect bringing a pleasurable smile to her face. Her tongue occasionally dares to explore the terrace of flesh that lay just outside of her mouth. She licks the underside of my breast slowly, as if savoring its taste. My eyes are treated to what my dark haired seductress is doing to me as she tugs, licks and flicks while her other hand continues its quest to bring me to the brink of a new and exciting sensuous experience…_

_"_Emilyyyy, you paid attention, didn't you."

"Oh yeah, I want you to feel how you made me feel last night."

_The tip of her tongue points to my nipple but before she flicks again, she withdraws blowing on it lightly. The response is staggering as I stand at attention, and gasp. Emily takes my face in her hand ravenously kissing my mouth, both of us having never experienced such passionate deep kisses until we started kissing each other. _

_My climax becomes imminent as Emily's hand continues rubbing and swaying against my clit plunging her fingers deep inside of me rocking my body into submission. The moans escape my mouth as Emily draws hers over mine licking my lips while playing with my nipple, squeezing with one hand while the other pushes deep inside of me. My body curves as her fingers thrust deeper and deeper eliciting hefty moans from me which Emily quiets by covering my mouth with hers as I scream…_

"Oh baby I don't think I can take anymore," I beg, my hands aching from holding onto the side.

"But you have to. I'm not finished yet," she says to me as I become wide eyed while exhaustion begins to invade my body.

_Emily takes a deep breath and underwater she goes clamping her mouth onto my sex moving voraciously against me feeling the onset of the orgasm I am about to have. She kneels on the pool floor with her arms tucked under my legs as she sucks on my clit keeping me steady feeling my legs about to cave. Her mouth doesn't stop until my body becomes inflexible and my legs begin to quake within her grasp as I climax into her mouth. Finally she comes up for air breathing in deeply as she collapses onto my mouth. I release the side of the pool wrapping my entire self around her while she slips her hands under my bottom carrying me out of the pool to a cushioned chaise lounge, lying down on top of me …_

_Our breathing is intense as our bodies heave with her breaths against my slender neck her head on my shoulder her arms wrapped around me as she smiles a satisfied smile. I can feel her move as she finds the energy to look up at me lying there with my eyes closed and a beaming smile on my face…_

"Em, baby, that was amazing. Did you even know you had that in you?" I ask still trying to catch my breath.

"Never would I have thought that I would be capable of bringing another person to such ecstasy. I loved giving that to you and loved getting it from you too," surprising even herself with her abilities.

"This just goes to show you that we were meant to be."

"Mmm. Hmm," she responds snuggling into me.

"This was all great and everything but, umm someone has to be the bearer of bad news. We have to go soon," I remind Emily while playing with her damp hair.

"No Maya, I don't want to go. I feel safe here. Out there, I don't know what will happen," she snuggles even closer to me.

"Whatever it is, we have each other. I won't let you fall."

"I know you won't but…"

"No buts," I interrupt. "We'll deal with everything together, okay beautiful," I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Maya St. Germain."

"I love you too Emily Fields."

_We nod off exhausted from our carnal love making and absolute need for one another. But soon we have to face reality. The reality that we both belong to someone else…_

**_Later that evening on the train back to reality…_**

**_Emily POV_**

"Oh Maya, we forgot to go back to the Gallery so I could get my bag. My cell phone is in there."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How do you figure?"

"What if there are messages on it. Knowing you, you'd have to check them and the train ride back wouldn't be so romantic and sexy."

"Romantic and sexy? What do we plan on doing on this train ride?"

"You're about to find out." _Oh my god._

"Maya…"

"Hey, you got your pool fantasy now I get my train fantasy," she winks.

_She looks at me with pure sexual intent in her eyes. Oh Maya, what are you going to do to me and where on this train, do you plan on doing it?_

"Once the conductor checks our tickets, I'll show you. That is, if you're up for a little adventure."

"I'm up for anything with you." _The things you do to me. The things you make me feel…_

"Tickets please," the conductor announces as he takes ours and punches them with our final destination and then places them on the back of our seats.

When the conductor leaves our car, Maya takes my hand and says, "Come with me," in that low seductive purr of hers_. I'll go anywhere with you._

_She leads me to the sliding door at the end of the car. It swooshes open allowing us to step onto the platform. We are now standing between two cars. The train speeds down the track, our hair blows in our faces as I can feel the coolness of the air from the night sky… _

It's so noisy I have to yell, "Maya! What are we doing out here?"

"Just do what I tell you to do and everything will be fine!"

_She pulls me to the side of the platform, pushing me up against the outside wall of the train car. Her smile turns devious as I know what she's about to do to me and I can't fight the thrill and the excitement flowing through my body… _

"Hold on to the bars next to you and don't let go. Don't let go."

_My breathing increases tenfold as I nod my head in understanding._

"But what if someone wants to get to the next car?"

"It's empty. I think we'll be fine. And if not, they'll get more than they bargained for in the price of their ticket."

_Her lips corral mine as she kisses me with a force beyond recognition. The wind pierces through our clothes but I'm not feeling cold, it's actually quite the opposite. I'm feeling so very hot right now._

"Have you ever made love on a train?" she seduces in my ear.

"Hell no! Have you?"

"Nope. It's my first time too. Looks like we're sharing a lot of firsts," her eyebrow arches with a purpose that draws me to her.

"Maya, do you know what you're doing?"

"According to you last night, yes, I know exactly what I'm doing." _Oh yeah you do._

"Maya…" I am barely able to utter as my eyelids begin to weigh down upon my glossed over eyes.

Our faces are just a whisper away when she reminds me, "Hold on baby. Don't let go."

_I tighten my grip of the bars at my sides frozen, unable to respond to her breathiness. She stands with one leg on the outside of me and one leg settled between both of mine. Her arm is around my neck with her hand anchored onto my shoulder as I am the one keeping us on this train..._

_She continues with her seductive kiss grabbing my bottom lip with her teeth distracting me from what her hands are doing. Our tongues touch, our lips caress, her hands unbutton my jeans, her hands pull my zipper down slowly as she shimmies my jeans just below the cleft at the top of my behind. She smiles very pleased with herself as our tongues continue to seek and find while her hand slips down the front of my panties bringing an unexpected "ahh and mmmm"…_

"Maya, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Do you want me to stop?" she asks as her fingers flirt with my feminine wiles.

_I am defenseless just as she was at the pool. All I can do is hold on as her fingers play mercilessly._

"Damn Emily, you are so wet and I haven't even penetrated you yet."

"Damn it Maya, that's what you do to me. I can't help it."

_Her lips attach themselves to mine until she pulls away from my mouth wanting to watch my reaction to her fingers finding what they're looking for submerging themselves in the depths of my desire for her. The corners of my mouth turn up as my lips part allowing my breaths to escape so new breaths can revitalize me. Her face is just inches away from mine as she moves within me deeper and deeper making me wetter and wetter…_

And just as the train passes through a long dark tunnel my voice screams from the intense climactic force of the orgasm she has bestowed upon me, "Ahhh, Myyyyyyy Aaaaaaa…"_ But all you can hear is the train whistle screeching over my hoarse vocals disguising our blazing sexual encounter…_

_I grasp the bars on the side of the train car, my knuckles blistering from the cold night air. But I won't let go. I'll never let go…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_**Now that I've gotten _****_that_****_ out of my system, there will be tons of drama when they arrive back home. _**

**_Thanks for staying with me throughout all the drama this story has brought to salsa3344. I am honestly unaware of any other Emaya FanFiction where the audience has taken such an interest in how a story is being written. _**

**_I can only hope that you feel that you are not wasting your time by giving your time to this story._**

**_Thanks for staying with me…_**


	19. Complications of the Heart

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**_**You're not going to read this story because Emily and Maya had sex? Wow! I don't get it! You know I'm going to take care of Emaya and you! Ye of little faith… Thank goodness for those of you who still have faith in me…_**

**Emily and Maya have consummated their relationship and more but will they lose their nerve when it comes time to announce their love for one another? And will Emily's mom complicate matters…**

**Let's find out…**

**Rated M for Mature Content**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19: Complications of the Heart**

**Emily POV**

_Her lips attach themselves to mine until she pulls away from my mouth wanting to watch my reaction to her fingers finding what they're looking for submerging themselves in the depths of my desire for her. The corners of my mouth turn up as my lips part allowing my breaths to escape so new breaths can revitalize me. Her face is just inches away from mine as she moves within me deeper and deeper making me wetter and wetter…_

And just as the train passes through a long dark tunnel my voice screams from the intense climactic force of the orgasm she has bestowed upon me, "Ahhh, Myyyyyyy Aaaaaaa…"_ But all you can hear is the train whistle screeching over my hoarse vocals disguising our blazing sexual encounter…_

_I grasp the bars on the side of the train car, my knuckles blistering from the cold night air. But I won't let go. I'll never let go…_

**_Back inside the train…_**

"I can't believe you just finger fucked me on this train," I say softly into her ear.

"Well believe it cuz I just did," she says with a seductive purr and wicked eyebrow arch.

_She places her hand over mine soothing my heightened emotions not only from our sexcapade outside of this train but of what's to come when we get home. I place my head on her shoulder seeking more comfort from her as my mind becomes cluttered with doubt. What the hell are we doing? Why are we tossing our marriages aside like yesterday's news? I'm not that person. How did I become that person? Can I really walk out on Ryan? But then I look up at Maya and think if only I had met her first we wouldn't be walking out on anything. I place my head back on her shoulder only to have my mind asking question after question. How can one person make me feel these wonderful feelings every second of the day? It's almost scary how much I want to love this woman for the rest of my life. How did this happen? Why did this happen? What is going to happen? I would do anything to be with Maya, wouldn't I… _

"Hey, baby, are you okay? I can feel your mind moving at lightning speed," she says looking down at me waiting for an answer.

"Maya, what the hell are we going to do? What are we going to say?" I ask worriedly.

"I don't know. But I do know that when the time comes, I will know what I'm supposed to say. I think we need to show compassion for our husbands. We need to make sure they know we didn't plan for this to happen. They need to know we didn't mean to hurt them intentionally."

"But I've been married for four years and you've been married for five years and in a matter of weeks, we fall head over heels in love with each other? Is this really real?" I question hoping I know the answer.

Maya turns her body to face me taking my face in her hands, "This, us is real. It is so real it scares me too. It would be so easy to just steal moments with each other behind our husband's backs and then no one would get hurt. Well, no one except for you and me."

_She brings my lips to hers kissing me softly, kissing me warmly, kissing me lovingly. She settles back in her seat letting me rest once again on her shoulder with my arm lying across hers which crosses over her belly._

"Maya, you've shown me a whole other side of who I am. You've shown me who I'm supposed to be and who I'm supposed to be with but it doesn't make what we are about to do any easier. My heart aches for them," I say with sadness in my voice.

"I'm not sure we should tag team them when we get home. I think you should go to your place and I'll go to mine. They have no idea about us so we can act like nothing happened until the time comes for us to be brave."

"Do we tell them tonight?"

"I don't know. I just don't know…"

_She rests her head atop mine as the train speeds down the track bringing us closer and closer to the fate that awaits us at home…_

**At the Sullivans…**

**Ryan POV**

_I sit on the couch waiting for word, any word from Emily as my mother-in-law, Pam Fields makes her way down the stairs. _

"Hey, Ryan, thank you for bringing my things up to my room. I have to say I really needed that nap. Now I feel like I could stay up all night talking to my daughter when she gets home. Have you heard from her?"

"Nope. But I'm sure it was a late night and she probably slept in. I'm sure she'll be home soon." _Josh can't be right about you and Maya. I don't accept that. Oh Emily you're still mine, aren't you?_

"Well, then should we get something for dinner?"

"Yeah, there's a great place in town that Em and I like to go to. I think I'll order out and maybe by the time I pick it up she'll be home." _Please come home Em._

"Why don't you invite Josh over and Maya can join us too. I'd like to get to know your new neighbors, especially Maya since she seems to be spending so much time with my daughter."

"Sure. We can do that. I'll walk next door and ask Josh if he's up for it."

"Okay then I'm just going to freshen up and maybe do a little reading upstairs."

_Josh better have it together or this is going to be very uncomfortable for everyone…_

**_At the Graysons…_**

"Hey Josh, it's me Ryan."

_I open the door and let myself in. I call for him but he doesn't answer. I notice a smashed cell phone and pillows strewn across the room. I walk around the house noticing a faint light in a doorway. I push the door open to reveal Maya's art study. It's very impressive. But not so impressive is Josh passed out on a bed. _

"Josh, get up. Hey, I said get up!"

"Hmmm. What?"

"Jesus Josh, my mother-in-law is right next door, our wives will be home any minute and you get yourself shitfaced! What the hell is wrong with you! Get your ass up and get in the shower! You're going with me to get dinner for us and Mrs. Fields. Got it!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Good. And clean this place up before you come over. Maya can't know that you think there's a problem. That's not the way to go about it. We'll figure it out but not this way."

"Alright. I told you I've got it."

_When Josh gets up I grab the liquor bottles to throw them out when I notice a partially covered painting. I remove the drop cloth and see that it's Emily and she's absolutely beautiful. It's a painting of just her face. No nudity. Just that smile I love so much. Maya captured it perfectly like as if it was meant for only her…_

**_At the train station…_**

**Maya POV**

"This is it Em." I take her hand in both of mine giving her the security she needs at this time.

"Are we really gonna do this?" she asks timidly.

"If we don't we'll be miserable and so will our husbands. I don't think I could do that to them or to us."

_I kiss her on the forehead still holding her hands leading her to follow me to our destiny. We climb into the taxi holding each other close and before you know it we drive away giving us just a few short minutes to be alone. Giving us just a few short minutes to come to grips with what we are about to do. Giving us just a few short minutes to be in each other's arms without being judged, without causing hurt…_

The taxi pulls into my driveway but we don't get out right away, instead we look into each other's eyes, kiss softly on the lips and I say, "I love you baby and we're gonna make this work." _We have to._

"I love you too and I know we're gonna make this work," she smiles only that smile I can make her smile.

"So maybe a tag team is the better idea. I don't think I want to go in there alone," I reconsider.

"Yeah, I think we should do this together too."

_We enter my house walking to the kitchen area but no one seems to be around._

"Do you think they're back yet?"

"Well I left my phone on the couch and if it's still there then maybe they didn't get back yet. I'll take a look."

"Is it there?"

"I moved all the pillows and cushions and it's not here. Actually it looks like Josh did a little cleaning. I don't think I left things so together."

"Do you think he's at my house?"

"There's only one way to find out. Are you ready?" _Am __**I **__ready?_

"Yeah."

_We walk out to our pool deck to go to Emily's through the back but when we approach the gate she stops and throws her arms around me._

"Hey, baby, what is it?"

"I, I'm not ready. I don't think I can do this."

_She looks into my eyes for reassurance which I give her but I also see the sadness behind those eyes._

"I know this isn't easy. It's not gonna be easy for a while," I say holding her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Can you just hold me a little while longer, please?"

"Yeah baby."

_I'll hold you for a lifetime…_

**_At the Sullivans…_**

**Narrator POV**

_When Emily's mom finishes freshening up she decides to sit on the window seat in the guest room to read a book while waiting for Ryan and Josh to get back. She is a bit distracted as she looks around the room admiring all the work that they put into their house. She thinks about how happy Ryan makes her daughter and can't help but wonder when a little one will be on the way. She smiles with a soft giggle as the thought of a grandchild makes her all giddy. She wonders what kind of mother Emily will be; what kind of father Ryan will be; what kind of life will their child have; will their neighbors also have a child around the same time; will they raise their children together; will her grandchild visit her in Pennsylvania; will their child be a boy or a girl…_

_The front door opening takes her out of her thoughts as she puts her book down but sees something out of the corner of her eye through the window. It looks like there is someone in the neighbor's yard but she can't tell who it is…_

"Hey Pam, we're back."

"I'll be right down," she yells from upstairs.

"So Josh, do you think you can do this?"

"Look, I showered, I cleaned up the house and I got dinner with you for everyone. I'm trying. But I have this feeling, a feeling I just can't shake."

"I know that but you have to. You can't jump to conclusions. You need to ask questions and actually listen to the answers. And don't even think about saying anything in front of my mother-in-law. Do you understand?" Ryan questions with an intensity that is not like him.

"Yeah Ryan, I understand but I can't promise you anything."

"Josh. Just keep it together."

"I'll try for your mother-in-law's sake but if I'm pushed to the edge I'm going to say something."

"Fine. But I don't think that's going to happen."

"Let's just get dinner set up."

"Yeah let's do that. Hey Pam are you coming!"

"I'll be down in a sec."

_But she can't keep her eyes off the neighbor's yard. If Josh is here and Emily and Maya are in the city then who is that? She opens the window to stick her head out into the cool night air for a clearer view. It looks like two people hugging but she can't be sure. Now it looks like two people kissing causing a "Huh!" to escape her, which makes the figures below shift uneasily… _

**_At the Graysons…_**

"Did you hear that?" Emily asks pulling away from Maya's embrace, pulling away from their kiss.

"It's getting dark; it was probably a bird or something. No big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"No but you'll protect me. I mean you are the stronger of the two of us. You did hold me up in the pool while you had your way with me and you did keep us from falling off that train while I had my way with you. So I feel pretty confident that you could take whatever it is that is out there," she says smiling a mischievous smile.

"Yeah and I'm strong enough to throw you over my shoulder and toss you on our couch so I can hover over you protecting that beautiful body of yours."

"One can only hope…"

_They both break out in laughter over how ridiculous they are being. They have each other and nothing is going to come between them or is it?_

**_At the Sullivans…_**

_Emily's mom realizes that the two figures she sees must be her daughter and Maya? But did she really see what she thought she saw? She shakes her head and thinks, "No, no, I saw wrong. They were just hugging, that's all. It's getting darker and I'm tired. My mind is definitely playing tricks on me."_

"Pam, are you coming?"

She shuts the window and says, "I'm coming right now."

_She makes her way down the stairs still not sure if she really saw what she saw. She joins Ryan and Josh in the kitchen._

"Is everything all right Pam? You look like you've seen a ghost," remarks Josh.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I had the window opened and started hearing nature and it sort of got to me," she forces a smile.

"Well dinner is ready so we might as well help ourselves."

_And just when they sit at the table, Emily and Maya walk in through the slider unaware that their husbands and Emily's mom are in the house sitting at the dining room table looking up at them. When they finally do notice, their smiles and their laughter fade away as Emily's eyes open wider than ever. She drops Maya's hand and says with surprise in her voice,_

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To be continued…**

**_Does Pam believe she saw something between her daughter and Maya? If so, will she wipe it out of her mind or talk to Emily about it?_**

**_Will Emily and Maya make their announcement or put it on hold?_**

**_**Will you still go anywhere with me? _**


	20. Love or Obligation

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**Sorry about the wait. I hope you stay with this story. There is a lot more to come…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20: Love or Obligation**

_And just when they sit at the table, Emily and Maya walk in through the slider unaware that their husbands and Emily's mom are in the house sitting at the dining room table looking up at them. When they finally do notice, their smiles and their laughter fade away as Emily's eyes open wider than ever. She drops Maya's hand and says with surprise in her voice,_

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

**Emily POV**

_Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?_

"What kind of welcome is that?" my mom asks bewildered.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just surprised," I say as I walk over to her giving her a warm hug.

"I came to see you at your very first art show at the Gallery but my train was delayed and I missed it so I came straight here. And Ryan has been just wonderful while we waited for you, Josh too. So where were you?"

"We got out so late we stayed in the city. If we knew our husbands were back, we would've come home right after the show," interjects Maya.

"Oh mom, this is Maya St., Grayson," I catch myself hoping no one heard me stumble through my introduction.

Maya walks over to my mom extending her hand to welcome her, "It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Fields. Josh and I are thrilled to have your daughter and Ryan for neighbors. They are just the kind of people we were hoping for."

_Maya eye sexes me in front of everyone but I think they are all too focused on my mom's reaction to notice. And me, I'm caught in her eyes as I look at her really look at her for she is the woman I crave. She sees me as no one else does. She will do everything in her power to make sure I know that and feel that. I crave a woman addicted to me. Does she really exist? I think she does as she is standing right there before me. I crave her lips pressed onto mine. I crave to touch her beautiful skin. I crave the warmth of her body against me. But it's not just sexual, I crave her soul. I crave to hear the sound of her voice. I crave her essence. I crave a woman, her name is Maya. Hers is the perfect love we all want to have. Hers is the love I crave…_

"So, Maya did your clients enjoy your nude portrait of Emily? And did anyone bid on it?" Josh asks forcing a shocked expression from my mother's face and everyone else as we can't believe he's being so blunt.

"Nude portrait of my daughter?" my mom asks in disbelief.

"Mom, Maya paints nudes. She asked me if I would pose for her and I mean, I was reluctant at first but after I saw them, how beautiful they were, I couldn't say no."

"Yes you could have," my mom stands furious with my decision.

"Mrs. Fields, if I may, her name was not used and no one will own that painting except for Emily and Ryan," Maya reassures looking so lovingly into my eyes. _Is this really real? I hope so…_

"Is it still hanging in the gallery?" my mom asks concerned.

"No, I had it taken down and wrapped. It will be delivered to my house and I can bring it over when it gets there," Maya explains placing her hand on my mom's forearm giving it a soft squeeze as she gives her a genuine smile which makes me smile that smile only she can make me smile.

"If you really want to know how great Maya is at painting then you should see the portrait she did of just Emily's face. It's stunning. I have no words to describe how perfectly she captured everything I've always loved about my wife," Ryan tries to break the tension in the room.

"Oh, you saw that painting?" Maya asks surprised.

"Yes, I showed it to him right before you and Emily finally got home," Josh says with an accusing tone.

"I'd like to see that painting before I leave if that's okay?" my mom asks Maya warmly.

"Of course. I would be happy to show it to you," Maya takes a breath letting it out slowly not really sure what her husband was getting at.

"So where are your bags?" Ryan asks me.

"I left my bag at the Gallery with my cell phone. I can't believe I forgot it so I packed my dress with Maya's stuff and borrowed some clothes," I say not realizing the implication of what I just said until it is too late. My eyes widen not knowing how to talk my way out of this one.

"So, you and Maya spent the night together?" my mom asks innocently.

"Yes, it didn't make sense to get a hotel room for her since I was staying at the Gallery owners penthouse," Maya tries to explain but somehow it just keeps getting worse.

"So **you** did spend the night together?" Josh asks not like a question but like his suspicions were just confirmed.

"His penthouse has so many rooms you wouldn't even know another person was there," Maya tries to cover.

_It looks like my mom and Ryan are buying it but not Josh. This would be the perfect opportunity to come forward with our love affair but I can't do that right now. Not in front of my mother! We have to wait and I hope Maya understands…_

"So mom, how do you like our home?" I ask trying desperately to change the subject as Maya and I collect the dishes placing them on the kitchen counter to be washed.

"It's beautiful. I can see why you like it here so much." _That's not at all why I like it here so much._

_As I put the dishes on the counter, my hand touches Maya's sending a shockwave throughout my body. I catch her gaze as our hands stay connected ever so slightly. I can see her deep within her eyes spinning circles around her latest conquest, me. She is a mysterious, sensuous woman. There are many secrets I have yet to uncover behind those dark and dangerous eyes. Her mind is so vivid expressing her inner passions through her painting and her dancing. (Oh her beautiful sexy dancing!) She is romantic and spiritual hiding her sensitive nature but never her passion. I can feel the depth of her emotions through her eyes and the strong current of her personality. I want this woman. I crave this woman…_

"Emily, Emily…"

"What?"

"Where were you just then?" Ryan asks.

"Oh, I'm just tired. It's been such a hectic few days. I think I'm ready for bed." _With Maya…_

"Yeah, I've seen enough. Come on Maya let's go," Josh says coldly.

"Well okay then, it was really nice meeting you Mrs. Fields. Maybe we can all go to the city and you can see what your daughter does at the Gallery," Maya suggests sweetly as her pinky finger slips over mine giving it a gentle hug. I can't help but smile that smile only Maya can make me smile. I look down trying to disguise my excitement from her touch, even the tiniest of touches.

_Josh takes Maya's hand leading her out of the house but before she is completely out of my view, she turns looking over her shoulder giving me a wink and a whispered "I love you." I'm melting as I return the gesture and then she's gone…_

"Wow, I didn't expect Maya to be so beautiful and so charming," my mom observes.

_But I don't answer; I just keep smiling that smile only she can make me smile. _

"Honey, let me help you with those dishes," my mom insists.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asks.

"Ryan, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Emily just me and her. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen her."

"No problem. I understand. I'll just be watching the sports channel if you need anything."

He starts to walk away but then he stops, turns and looks at me to say, "I love you Emily." And then off he goes to the other room.

_My heart sinks as I want to say it back but I just can't. So what do I do instead, I smile. That's it, I just smile._

I'm washing while my mother is drying. It seems like she is in deep thought about something but I don't know what, "Mom, is there something on your mind?"

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling that I have."

"What do you mean?" _She's actually worrying me._

"Before you and Maya got here, I was upstairs in the guest room when I heard something outside. I could swear I saw two people hugging and kissing but I convinced myself that it was nature playing tricks on me. Was nature playing tricks on me Emily?"

"I don't know what you mean. I hear and see things all the time. Ya know mom, the shadows do play tricks on you." _God I hope she buys that._

"Maybe so but it seemed so real. I mean, you and Maya seem rather cozy with one another. Should I be worried?"

"Mom! What are you getting at?"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's my neighbor and basically she's become my best friend."

"Friend? Is that all she is to you?"

"Mom, you really need to stop. You've been traveling all through the night. You're tired. I'm tired. There's really nothing more to it than that." _Why am I lying to her? Maya and I were supposed to come forward about our love for each other and here I am covering it up. But why?_

"I really hope that's true Emily because you have a really wonderful husband who loves you very much. I would hate to see him hurting because you have a crush on your neighbor, your female neighbor_." I say nothing. I can't lie anymore and I can't tell the truth either, not yet anyway. _"I'm going to let you think about what I said. I love you honey and I know you'll do the right thing." _She kisses my forehead and goes upstairs leaving me to face Ryan alone…_

**At the Graysons…**

**Maya POV**

"Josh, did you see my cell phone anywhere? I must've dropped it on the couch the night before you left on your business trip. I didn't even realize I didn't have it."

"Yeah, I found it on the couch. I tried to find some phone numbers as to where you might be but you changed your password. Why?"

I turn away from him while I unpack so he can't see the distress on my face, "Well, I was talking to Ryan and he said it was a good idea to change it each month for my protection."

"Protection from whom? A jealous husband?"

I turn around quickly shocked at what I'm hearing, "Josh! What are you talking about?"

"I got pissed that I couldn't figure out the password so I threw it against the wall and it crumbled into a million pieces. But guess what? It triggered the voice mail." _My eyes grow wide as I can't imagine what he heard. _"It was Emily telling you she loves you."_ Shit! _

I turn away from him again as my jaw drops to the ground hearing his words but not believing them, "Oh come on Josh we always say stuff like that to each other. You know, 'love you.' It's no big deal." _Oh my god why am I lying! It is a big deal. It's the biggest deal ever! I'm a grown woman, why can't I be honest with my husband. Emily and I were supposed to tell them! But I can't. Not now. Not yet…_

_But before I can finish my thought, Josh comes up behind me grabbing me by the shoulders turning me to look at him. He's scaring me. He never handles me like this. Never! _

"Josh, what are you doing? Let go of me?"

"Not until you tell me the truth! Are you in love with her? Don't even think about bullshitting me right now! Are you in love with her?!"

_His eyes are narrowed and staring deep into my soul. I can barely breathe. I want to say yes. I want to end this angst once and for all but I just stand there lost in his hurting eyes unable to find my words, any words…_

"Maya, please answer me!"

**_At the Sullivans…_**

**Emily POV**

"Hey Ryan. Are you ready for bed?"

"Not just yet. Can you sit next to me, please?"

_I walk over to the couch sitting by his side wondering what it is he wants from me._

"That painting that Maya did of you, of just your face. I can't stop thinking about it."

"She's an amazing artist."

"Yes she is. But this was different."

"Different how?"

"You were smiling. But it wasn't just any smile. It was as if that smile was meant only for her."

"I haven't seen it yet." _What is he talking about? Does he know?_

"It doesn't matter if you've seen it or not. What matters is…was that smile meant for only her?"

_There is such sadness in his voice as he asks me that question that question that I do know the answer to. The answer is 'Yes.' But can I find it in myself to say that to him, to hurt him so? What am I saying? Maya and I were going to leave our husbands tonight and I can't even answer a question about a painting! _

"Emily, I said, was that smile meant only for her…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Sorry it took so long. I hope you crave more… _**

**_I can't take full credit for this chapter so I would like to thank the one who gave me the voice to continue…_**


	21. Heartache

**"****The Neighbors****"**

**I was called out on having too many stories to update and they are growing tired of waiting. I love giving you all those stories. They are all so different, satisfying the needs of different readers. I can't update every other day like you want me too but I will try to update sooner. I hear your plea…**

**Maya and Josh argue while Emily and Ryan discuss. What will Maya and Emily say to their husbands, if anything at all…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: Heartache**

"It doesn't matter if you've seen it or not. What matters is…was that smile meant for only her?"

_There is such sadness in his voice as he asks me that question that question that I do know the answer to. The answer is 'Yes.' But can I find it in myself to say that to him, to hurt him so? What am I saying? Maya and I were going to leave our husbands tonight and I can't even answer a question about a painting! _

"Emily, I said, was that smile meant only for her…"

_But before I can answer we hear the siren of an ambulance and see lights reflecting through our front windows. We both get up looking through the glass, eyes wide with horror as we see that the lights are coming from next door! My heart sinks into my stomach. Please don't let it be Maya, oh please, no, it can't be!_

_We rush out the front door as Josh lets the paramedics into his house; Ryan and I are not far behind. _

"She's upstairs on the bed," Josh instructs.

"What happened!" I shout as Ryan keeps me from going to her, to my true love.

"She fainted and she hasn't come to. I have to go to her, I'm her husband," he ingrains into my eyes sending me a very clear message. _He knows…_

"Ryan, I have to go!"

Ryan holds me back, "No, no you don't. She has Josh, her husband. You're just the neighbor best friend, aren't you?" He stares me down.

_I have no choice but to wait at the bottom of the stairs hoping and praying that the love of my life is okay. My thoughts are interrupted as my mom makes her way into the house._

"Emily! What's going on?"

"It's Maya. Josh said she fainted and now she's being taken to the hospital," I can barely get out as I'm all choked up with so many emotions!

"Oh honey, Josh is with her and so are the paramedics so I'm sure she is getting the best care possible. They probably want to bring her in for observation just as a precaution," my mom tries her best to console me bringing me in for a hug.

_I feel like a kid again feeling the pain of a crush gone wrong. But this is no crush, this is Maya, this is the real thing, this is love._

"Emily, Pam let's move out of the way so they can get her out of here quickly," Ryan instructs tenderly.

"Look, they're coming down the stairs. She's strapped to the stretcher! Oh my god, Maya!" I weep.

_Ryan and my mom hold me back trying to calm me but how can I be calm when my beautiful baby is unconscious lying on a stretcher and I can't be the one to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay!_

Josh comes down the stairs after the ambulance crew as Ryan shouts out to him, "Josh what happened to her?"

He stops, turns with his head hanging low, slowly lifting it with tears in his eyes, "We were arguing. I grabbed her and demanded she answer my question and when she wouldn't…" Tears stream down his face, "I held her tighter and asked her again. That's when she collapsed; she fainted and hasn't come to. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he pleads as he jumps in the ambulance with Maya, his wife.

_Tears fill my eyes as I start to feel numb. I did this to her. I made this happen to her. It's all my fault! I stayed quiet because I'm such a coward! Maya might not wake up because I was a coward!_

"Emily, honey, it was an accident. Husbands and wives argue all the time. I think we all know that."

I remove myself from my mother's arms, "Do we mom? Do we know it was an accident? You heard him! He said he tightened his grip on her and now she's unconscious."

"All we can do now is hope for the best. She'll get the expert care she needs at the hospital. She might have woken up already. We don't know anything yet. Emily, she's going to be okay. She's a fighter. I think even you know that," my mom insists.

_Ryan looks at me with such love and devotion and I feel it, I feel his concern and his compassion but it just makes me feel worse._

"The only way we'll know for sure how she's doing is if we go to the hospital. Do you think you can handle that honey?" My mom questions not sure if my emotional state can handle it.

"Yeah, yes, please can we go now?"

"Come on I'll drive," Ryan states.

_When we get to the hospital, Maya is taken into an intensive care unit so the doctors can examine her more closely. Josh is waiting with us. He looks so…broken. I actually feel bad for him. I know he loves Maya and I know a part of her still loves him but she's mine now. The sad thing is…I can't claim her for my own, not yet anyway. Maya's recovery is far more important than any feelings we have for each other._

_It's been hours and no word yet. I can barely sit up so I lie down on the couch in the waiting area resting my head on Ryan's lap. I close my eyes drifting off with thoughts of her…_

_Oh Maya, I feel a connection with you that I can't explain. It's just there, and it makes me feel so good. Maya, you deserve only the best, you are perfect in every way. I want you to feel all the love I have inside of me for you. If I could just be lying there next to you right now I would kiss your forehead and gently rub your temples with the tips of my fingers. I would caress your long straight hair softly comfortingly. You, Maya and I are carved into each other's souls like a tattoo, imprinted for life. Our connection feels so deep it's like no feeling anyone on this Earth could ever attain, it's otherworldly. You will survive this, I will survive this because you are imprinted within my soul and I am imprinted within yours…_

"Excuse me, Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes, yes doctor. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's awake now. We don't believe it's anything more than exhaustion and stress. Think of it as her body needing that time to heal itself."

"But is she going to be okay?"

"We would like to do some tests just to be on the safe side. We will most likely keep her here overnight and I'm hopeful that she can be sent home in the morning."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much. Can I see her now?"

"Yes, but just for a little while."

"Can I, we see her too?" I ask hopefully.

"Are you family?"

"No."

"Then if you wouldn't mind waiting out here, I think family is all she can handle right now."

_My heart drops when I hear the doctor's words, but I __**am**__ her family and she is mine. I grasp the inside of my cheek with my teeth trying desperately not to cry as Josh is the one who is allowed to hold her and love her and be there for her. I should be that person! Me! I sit down with my face in my hands realizing how selfish I am being. She just woke up, who cares who is with her now, she's awake and she appears to be okay. That's what matters most; she is the only thing that matters…_

"Honey, she's awake and there's nothing more we can do here. You heard the doctor only family can see her now. Why don't we go home and get some sleep so we can all be rested for when she comes home. She's going to need us. She's going to need you," my mom says lifting my chin to look at her. _She knows…_

"Your mom's right and I think you know that. Maya's going to be okay. That's what we came here for to make sure she is going to be okay. Isn't it?" Ryan questions.

"Yes, yes of course. It's just that, I just saw her so happy about the art show and so energetic. I don't get what happened. I'm worried about her. You can understand that, can't you?" I look into his eyes for more of his compassion.

"Yes, you're right. I can understand that. But we are of no use here. Let's do what your mom said and get rested for her arrival home tomorrow," he pulls me in for a hug and I accept. I need to be held. I just wish someone else was holding me…

_We arrive back home but I'm the only one who can't sleep. I'm afraid I might disturb Ryan so I retreat to my office to lie down on the couch in there. I close my eyes thinking about the first day I met her which brings a smile to my face. I can't help it, it's automatic. How all she did was look at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers and I turned into a puddle. That head tilt she uses so effectively to get what she wants. That sexy eyebrow arch to let me know she really does mean to get to know me in all kinds of ways. That wink, oh that wink, always keeping me on my toes. I think about holding her hand while she showed me around town. It was only the second day that I had known her but the feelings I was feeling, I've never felt before. Oh that bikini revealing everything she intended for me to see. She is such the sly one. The hot tub, the so many almost kisses, the top of the Empire State Building, that is when I knew for sure I was falling for this girl. And when we were lying down next to each other in one of her lounge chairs and her hand finds its way into my pants, right in front of our husbands! I knew I was in trouble right then and there! I asked the guys who was winning and Maya said so seductively, "I think I am." Oh how that drove me crazy. Oh how I wanted her inside of me. Oh how I wanted her to love me! And that kiss, she really knows how to kiss. She really knows how to kiss me. And at the movie theater, I thought for sure I would end up with something coming off but I'm glad we waited. Because that night, just she and I, was the best night of my life. Oh Maya, I will wait for you. I will wait for as long as it takes for you to get better so that you and I can spend the rest of our lives together in love…_

_I wake up before anyone else deciding I need to see her. I need to see her right now! I quietly grab a change of clothes upstairs bringing them to the downstairs bathroom. I shower there quickly hoping not to wake my mom or Ryan. I put on a bit of makeup, brush my hair and my teeth and sneak out of the house to see Maya…_

**_A little while later…_**

"Emily! Emily!"

"Ryan, what is it?"

"I can't seem to find your daughter."

"Do you think she went back to the hospital to check on Maya?"

"Yeah, I think that's exactly where she went…"

_I arrive at the hospital determined to see my baby. I __**am**__ her family and I __**will**__ see her. I make my way to her floor watching her room waiting for the coast to be clear so I can sneak in to see her. Finally, I spy Josh leave the room, probably to wash up or grab a coffee but what does it matter, now is my chance to see Maya. I slip into her room closing the door behind me. I turn around to see her lying peacefully in her bed. I need to be next to her. I need to hold her. I walk over to the bed, I slip my body next to hers lying on my side. _

I kiss her on the cheek and say, "I love you."

She breathes in slowly opening her eyes, "Hey baby, you're here."

"Where else would I be but with the one I love?"

"Mmm, I love you too," she snuggles into me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kind of silly. I can't believe I fainted like that. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Josh said he was holding you one minute and you were on the floor the next."

"Pretty much."

"What do you mean pretty much?"

"He was questioning me about you. Emily he knows. He knows we love each other. He wanted me to say it out loud to him but I fainted before I had a chance to. What about you and Ryan?"

"I was about to tell him but then we heard the ambulance so I haven't yet."

"Well maybe that's a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should tell them together, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so too. Oh Maya when I saw you on that stretcher I froze. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiles, "I love you so much too. I feel the same way. Now I just have to find out if I'm free to leave so we can be free to love."

_At that moment the doctor walks in. _

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

_I get up off the bed._

"It's fine, she's family."

_When she says this my heart rejoices and I smile like a kid in a candy store. God, she makes me so happy!_

"Is your husband still here?"

"I'm right here," Josh says entering the room behind the doctor.

"Good. The test results are in," he looks at me not wanting to say anything until I leave.

"I'll just wait outside."

Maya grabs my hand to keep me from leaving, "No, I want you to stay. Doctor its fine. You can tell all of us what's going on."

_Josh looks at me, not angrily, more so defeated._

"Okay then. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, congratulations you're going to have a baby."

_My hand drops._

_Josh rushes over to Maya wrapping his arms around her and she wraps hers around him. They're both crying over this incredibly exciting and happy news. I take a step back, my head falls forward, tears well up in my eyes, yes this is wonderful, a baby, a life but all I can think about is myself, dejected and alone…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

****Please don't yell at me! It really is good drama! **

**_Coming Up…_**

**_Will the baby change the love in Maya's heart or will her love still belong to Emily?_**


End file.
